You Are The Reason
by Kirishimachan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah mengalami problematika kehidupan seperti ini sebelumnya, terlebih dalam soalan percintaan. Hatake Kakashi dengan sengaja memberikan misi gabungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke karena merasa gemas dengan tingkah laku murid Uchihanya yang terlalu gengsian untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya, dan Naruto yang tidak peka. Warn! SasuFemNaru, FemNaru! Shinobi-theme!
1. Naruto problems

Untuk pertama kalinya, Uzumaki Naruto marah dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, walaupun baru dua hari. Kakashi tidak tahu ada apa dengan muridnya yang satu ini. Mungkin kah karena ada permasalahan yang tidak diketahuinya? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Ia bahkan sudah menyogok murid kesayangannya dengan ramen untuk mengatakan penyebab kemarahannya. Namun, tampaknya gadis itu memiliki iman yang kuat, ia tidak tergoda dengan makanan kesukaannya. Dirinya sudah kehabisan ide saat ini.

Ayolah! Kakashi tidak mungkin terus menerus memikirkan permasalahan muridnya ini, ia harus membereskan tumpukan kertas laknat yang berada di meja Hokage. Ia bahkan lebih menginginkan tumpukan kertas tersebut digantikan oleh novel icha-icha paradise miliknya. Namun, sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan 'nya saja.

Dan disinilah Kakashi. Tengah duduk di singgasana Hokage yang kebih cocok di samakan seperti neraka. Ia sungguh tidak menginginkan posisi ini, kalau saja Tsunade-sama tidak memaksanya ia pasti tidak akan mau mengambil jabatan tertinggi ini. Well, Kakashi hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai.

Menghela nafas pelan, ia menggerling pada pintu yang diketuk dengan kasar. Ia menyuruh orang tersebut masuk. Mendapati murid pirangnya yang nemasuki ruangannya dengan lesu, membuat Kakashi menyatukan alisnya. Kedatangan sosok ini selalu saja membuat dirinya memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut hanya dengan memikirkannya. Ini sungguh merepotkan.

"Ne, sensei. Perutku sangat sakit." lirihnya kala mendaratkan tubuh di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan Hokage. Ia menyipit dengan alis yang menyatu, bibirnya membentuk ringisan kecil. Kedua tangannya memegang perutnya. Ah, sepertinya ia sedang mendapatkan tamu bulanan.

Kakashi menghela nafas lagi. Haruskah ia mencampuri urusan semacam ini?

"Temui Sakura, Naru. Mungkin dia dapat meredakan sakit perut mu" ujarnya memberi saran.

Gadis itu tampak mengibaskan tangannya diudara lalu menggeleng keras. Manik biru lautnya menatap Kakashi dengan tajam, seketika membuat yang ditatap bergidik ngeri.

"Mereka masih belum mengetahuinya! Jangan bercanda!" sarkasnya. Ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Menghela nafas dengan gusar.

"Kau sialan sensei, kenapa kalian menyembunyikan semua ini dariku? Aku bahkan hampir mati terkejut saat bangun tidur tubuhku sudah seperti ini! Ugh, rasanya aku ingin membuat edo tensei ayahku saat ini juga! Aku ingin menghajarnya hingga aku puas!" Lanjutnya dengan nada geram yang terlihat letih. Kedua maniknya melotot, tangan kanannya sudah mengepal di udara.

Bulir keringat langsung membasahi pelipis Kakashi. Ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, karena disini pun ia tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat kondisi muridnya. Masih segar di ingatannya dua hari yang lalu, Naruto mendatangi rumahnya sembari menangis. Ia pikir Naruto terjebak dalam jutsu mesum miliknya, namun sepertinya tidak. Selama ini seperti ada pelindung yang melindungi fisiknya. Dan pelindung tersebut sudah hilang, tepat di saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas tahun.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat oleh perkataan senseinya sebelum kelahiran anaknya. Ia sempat mengatakan bahwa istrinya tengah mengandung anak pertamanya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Kakashi mengerjap. Sebuah realisasi menerpanya. Ia menggerling pada muridnya ini.

Kenapa sedari dulu ia tidak menyadari hal ini? Apakah kemampuan menganalisisnya mulai sudah menumpul belakangan ini? Sepertinya memang benar begitu.

Suara rintihan kesakitan muridnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia langsung menegang kala mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Naruto.

"Sekarang aku baru mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hagoromo Jiji" Naruto memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya. "Ia mengatakan padaku, baru kali ini jiwa Ashura--anaknya mengambil reinkarnasi pada sosok perempuan. Ku pikir saat itu ia tengah mengejekku dengan mengatai aku tidak macho, aku langsung protes saat itu. Tapi Jiji malah menatapku datar! Gah! Aku benci semua ini!" Gerutunya di akhir kalimat.

Bahkan orang yang memiliki kekuatan dewa menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah perempuan. Tapi kenapa muridnya ini tidak mengetahuinya? Bukankah ia juga reinkarnasi dewa? Mungkin kebodohannya lebih mendominasi daripada kekuatannya--tunggu! Apakah muridnya yang lain juga menyadarinya?

Reinkarnasi Otsutsuki Indra seharusnya juga menyadari hal ini bukan? Tapi kalau memang benar begitu, sepertinya kakashi memang harus berpikir dua kali. Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, bahkan saat pertarungan mereka dilembah akhir. Mereka pada saat itu bertarung menggunakan kekuatan dewa. Naruto dengan kekuatan sage of six path, dan Sasuke dengan kekuatan dewa dibantu dengan kesembilan chakra biju.

Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, pikirnya. Apakah di alam bawah sadar mereka, Otsutsuki Hagoromo mengatakan hal yang sama?

"Berhentilah melamun ketika aku sedang berbicara, sensei! Kau semakin menyebalkan! Oh sialan! Sakit sekali! Kurama! Tolong bantu aku!"

Perkataan Naruto diamati dengan jelas, bagaimana Naruto meminta tolong pada kyuubi. Kakashi mengerjap, setidaknya bijuu ini menyadarinya, bukan? Bagaimanapun sosok bijuu terkuat itu sudah berada didalam tubuhnya ketika ia baru lahir.

"Nah, Naru. Kau bisa bertanya pada bijuu mu bukan? Dia sudah berada didalam tubuhmu sejak kau masih bayi. Tentu saja hal semacam ini diketahuinya" ujar Kakashi.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu sontak menepukan tangannya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya? Ia bahkan lupa, ia tidak berinteraksi dengan rekannya ini lebih dari tiga hari.

Ia berkonsentrasi dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada dihadapan Kurama dialam bawah sadarnya. Kurama tampak berdecih pelan lalu melambaikan kesembilan ekornya, seakan sudah menyadari keinginan wadahnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Tentu saja kau sejak dulu adalah perempuan. Minato sangat bodoh karena memberikanmu kekkai seperti ini. Sekarang apa maumu?"

Naruto disana merasa mulutnya kaku hanya untuk sekedar berbicara. Ia mungkin bisa menganggap Kurama sedang membual padanya. Namun, dari cara berbicaranya. Rubah tua ini tidak mungkin membual. Nada yang penuh dengan keseriusan.

"Aku... Tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku sedang ingin memukul seseorang saat ini! Aku keluar!"

Naruto sudah keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya, pandangannya menyendu. Ia langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Kakashi hendak mecegat kepergian muridnya namun, tiba-tiba seseorang tengah bershunshin dan berdiri tepat di samping tubuhnya.

Chakra ini--muridnya yang sudah berkelana selama setahun.

"Sasuke? Apa hasil yang kau bawa dari misimu?"

Naruto mematung ketika hendak membuka pintu. Ah, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari kesialannya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu--hendak keluar, sebelum sebuah kunai melayang tepat di sebelah tangannya. Naruto menggeram kesal. Siapa pula yang melemparkan kunai ini?!

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, pak tua. Aku ingin pulang dan melanjutkan tidurku!" serunya.

Pelipis kakashi berkedut, ia memicingkan matanya kala mendengar sebutan baru Naruto untuknya. Apa-apaan dengan sebutan pak tua? Kakashi merasa masih muda. Ia bahkan baru berusia tiga puluh dua tahun!

"Kupikir jika hanya dua orang yang mengetahui keadaanmu sekarang ini bukanlah masalah yang besar, Naruto" Tegur Kakashi.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok saat ini. Ia lebih memilih Sakura yang mengetahui keadaannya dari pada Sasuke. Si Uchiha bermuka datar itu memiliki mulut yang tajam. Pasti sehabis ini Naruto akan di olok-olokan olehnya. Naruto sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Ugh, Kau tidak mengerti sensei! Ini semua sangat rumit untuk--"

"hei, idiot! Kenapa kau memakai jutsu aneh mu?"

Idiot? Naruto sudah menduganya, ia sedang tidak ingin marah saat ini, ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur itu saja.

Naruto juga enggan membalikan tubuh untuk menatap pemilik mulut pedas. Tidak dengan pakaiannya yang saat ini. Ini sangat memalukan. Sungguh. Naruto hanya menggunakan gaun tidur yang di belikan Kakashi. Ia sebenarnya enggan memakainya, namun saat ini ia benar-benar lelah hanya untuk menggunakan celana. Dan pakaian terusan adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Jujur saja, walaupun demikian. Naruto merasa jiwa laki-lakinya ternodai.

"maa, Sasuke datang membawa arsipan dari gulungan Otsutsuki Kaguya, Naruto"

Lihatlah! Gurunya yang mesum mempunyai trik untuk membuat dirinya merubah keputusannya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Naruto menjambak surai pirang keemasannya yang panjangnya sampai pertengahan paha. Menyalurkan kefrustasian, ia pun langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kakashi.

"Lalu apa isinya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius. Perubahan mood yang sangat drastis, kalau sudah membahas tentang klan kulit pucat yang berbahaya. Kakashi mengulas senyuman dibalik masker yang ia kenakan.

"Kemungkinan besar, masih ada Otsutsuki lainnya. Dengan kata lain, mereka akan datang ke bumi untuk memanen chakra--seperti Kaguya" ujarnya.

"Tidak seperti Kaguya yang masih memiliki simpati terhadap umat manusia yang berada di bumi. Otsutsuki lainnya hanya bertugas untuk mengambil kembali kekuatan mereka yang terdapat di bumi. Kekuatan yang telah di sebar-luaskan oleh Otsutsuki Hagoromo putra dari Kaguya sendiri. Sepertinya, para zetsu putih sendiri telah disiapkan oleh Kaguya untuk menyerang anggota klannya yang akan merusak wilayah kekuasaanya" jelas Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Naruto seperti menyadari satu hal. Jika para zetsu sendiri diciptakan untuk melawan Otsutsuki lainnya. Berarti kaguya memiliki niatan yang baik, walaupun umat manusia harus dijebak dalam genjutsu abadi. Tapi tetap saja caranya salah! Dengan membudakkan manusia seperti itu, Naruto tentu saja tidak dapat menerimanya!

"Tapi, aku masih memerlukan waktu untuk menerjemahkan kata-kata yang tidak ku pahami. Bahkan sudah ku coba dengan rinnegan, tetap tidak bisa" Mata sang raven melirik gurunya. Walaupun hanya dari penglihatan saja, Kakashi sudah paham apa maksudnya. Sasuke melempar gulungan padanya dan ditangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Aku akan memberikan gulungan ini pada tim penerjemah. Mungkin saja ini bisa diterjemahkan?" ujar kakashi sedikit ragu. Sasuke merotasikan kedua matanya. Gurunya ini selalu berpikir pesimis. Ia tidak menyukainya.

Naruto menyatukan alisnya, lalu berujar. Nada keformalannya masih melekat erat, kalau sudah pembahasan seperti ini ia tidak mungkin bercanda bukan? "Terus? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Sasuke?"

Suara feminim yang bertanya pada Sasuke membuat sang empu menyerngit. "Aku harus menunggu gulungan itu selesai diterjemahkan. Jika sudah mengambil kesimpulan dari gulungan, aku akan kembali menyelidiki jejaknya yang lain. Sejauh ini aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk berupa peninggalan Kaguya yang tersimpan pada kotak penyimpanan di dalam kastil tua" Ujarnya. Manik hitam kelamnya terpantri pada sosok yang dipanggil Naruto. Sejujurnya ia sedikit risih melihat si bodoh ini.

Naruto menggerang keras kala mendengan jawaban sang Uchiha. Selalu ada saja masalah di setiap saat yang sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda kedamaian. Kenapa pula klan Otsutsuki itu harus ada, jika keberadaan mereka hanya akan menjadi ancaman bagi keselamatan dunia?. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit memikirkan ini semua. Ia langsung memegang kepalanya, ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dan merepotkan.

"Ah, sensei! Sepertinya aku akan menginap dirumahmu, kepalaku sangat sakit." Naruto mendesis seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sang Rokudaime menghela nafas gusar, Naruto hanya akan menjadi beban kalau menginap kerumahnya. Untuk saat ini saja, Kakashi ingin beristirahat dirumahnya ditemani dengan novelnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku bukan seorang ninja medis, Naru? Sebaiknya kau kerumah sakit, sekalian kontrol masalah bulananmu." sarannya. Naruto mendelik kepadanya, seperti tidak menyukai perkataannya barusan.

"Tidak lagi, sensei! Jangan suruh aku kerumah sakit! Ba-chan akan menyerbuku dengan banyak pertanyaan jika mengetahui kondisiku!" Seru Naruto. Ia kembali duduk di sofa. Dan mencengkram kembali perutnya dan bagian kewanitaannya. Mengabaikan tatapan kedua laki-laki dewasa yang tengah memperhatikannya secara terang-terangan.

Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Naruto meringis lagi kala merasakan denyutan yang terasa sangat mengakitkan kembali menghampirinya. Dan juga--oh! Kemaluannya terasa sangat sakit. Apakah setiap orang datang bulan akan bereaksi sepertinya?

"Sialan! Ini sangat menyakitkan ttebayo! Argh, aku ingin membangkitkan para kage untuk menyerang ayah ku! Aku akan mengontrol penuh atas kekuatan para kage terdahulu! Akan ku pastikan si kuning tengik itu hancur! Lalu aku akan menuntut banyak penjelasan padanya!" Gerutu gadis pirang itu. Dua laki-laki disana saling memandang dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Seakan memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Menggunakan jutsu edotensei hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini sangat menggelikan.

"Sasuke akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menjamin tidak ada yang mengetahui rahasiamu selain kita bertiga. Sekarang pergilah"

Sasuke mendengus keras. Kenapa harus ia yang membawa si kuning idiot kerumah sakit, kalau Kakashi saja tengah membaca Novel laknatnya dengan santai. Mengabaikan tumpukan kertas yang sudah menggunung di sisi meja dan lebih memilih membaca hal tidak berguna yang sudah tamat mungkin sebanyak ratusan kali.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kaku, ia bahkan tidak melakukan protesan. Mungkinkah ia sudah merasa sangat tidak baik? Mengerjap beberapa kali, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto lalu membungkukan tubuhnya. Gadis itu langsung merangkulkan kedua tangannya di lehernya dan kedua kakinya melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Ia merasakan gudukan lunak menekan erat punggungnya, wajah sang Uchiha terakhir sontak sedikit merona. Walaupun hanya dengan jutsu penggoda, Naruto tetap memberikan efek yang nyata, pikirnya.

Mereka kemudian hilang menjadi kepulan asap. Sepertinya bershunshin ketika keadaan darurat memiliki keuntungan tersendiri.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lega. Satu masalahnya sudah berkurang. Sepertinya ia perlu merayakannya dengan membaca novelnya dari seri pertama.

Setelah memeriksakan kondisi kesehatannya dirumah sakit. Naruto akhirnya disuruh menetap di kamar inap untuk meringankan perawatan katanya. Gadis itu menyesali keinginan dirinya untuk tidak dirawat lebih awal kala itu. Dan semua kebodohannya membawa dirinya untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Ugh, indra menciumannya sangat terganggu dengan bau obat-obatan yang sangat mendominasi dari pada bau pengharum ruangan.

Hanya satu keinginannya saat ini.

Naruto ingin pulang.

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya angan-angannya saja. Karena orang yang memeriksanya sebelumnya adalah Tsunade Senju. Wanita lanjut usia dengan tampang anak gadis itu terkejut kala melihatnya. Dengan terpaksa Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada Tsunade. Seolah paham dengan apa yang di alaminya. Wanita itu kelihatan memangut-mangut dan menyuruhnya lekas beristirahat.

Terimakasih kepada gurunya yang kini menjabat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, kini yang mengetahui gender aslinya bertambah menjadi empat orang. Sepertinya kakashi akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa bogeman mentah darinya ketika ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang nanti.

Naruto berharap teman-temannya yang lain tidak akan tahu dalam waktu dekat ini...

Hanya Sasuke, satu-satunya temannya yang saat ini mengetahuinya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang si Uchiha, ia saat ini tengah berada diruangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Sasuke menemaninya di ruang inapnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, gadis itu meneguk kasar salivanya. Kenapa pula Naruto merasa dirinya seperti ketahuan menyimpan selingkuhan dengan tatapan mata Sasuke?

Naruto bahkan berdeham dengan keras untuk mengurangkan rasa gugupnya. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Uchiha.

"well, teme. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun, sungguh. Saat itu aku tengah tertidur dan menggaruk bagian ekhem, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak merasakan kejantananku disana. Aku langsung terbangun dan meraba tubuhku! Rambutku memanjang, dadaku membesar, penis ku hilang yang kini digantikan oleh punya perempuan, suara ku yang sexy kini menjadi cempreng! Aku sangat bingung kala itu dan langsung menanyakannya pada Kurama, dan ia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah perempuan!" Naruto menggeleng keras kala suatu ingatan melintas di ingatannya. Wajahnya kini memerah padam. "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya aku! Bahkan aku jadi merasa tidak normal karena banyak perempuan yang menciumku!" Nafas naruto memburu setelah selesai bercerita. Kedua manik sebiru lautnya terpejam.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa perkataan sang gadis, dirinya disorientasi dengan keadaan yang melingkupnya saat ini. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak ia mengerti, sekedar info saja. Dirinya sangat risih dengan keberadaan perempuan. Mungkin karena traumanya dulu karena memiliki banyak penguntit sehingga ia merasakan kebebasannya berkurang. Mungkin, inilah resiko menjadi orang tampan?

Naruto yang ia kenal adalah seorang laki-laki, bukanlah seorang perempuan. Kebenaran ini tentu saja mengguncang pemikirannya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan fokus untuk saat ini.

Kedua manik onyxnya melirik sang gadis melalui ekor matanya. Naruto baru saja selesai meraung keras akibat sebuah jarum suntik. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa saat itu. Rasanya sangat menggelikan melihat bagaimana seorang pahlawan perang yang tidak peduli dengan berbagai macam jenis senjata berbahaya yang menggores kulitnya, kini menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena jarum suntik yang sangat kecil di suntikan paksa ke lengannya.

Sepertinya Sasuke memegang kartu As Naruto untuk saat ini. Ia bisa menggunakannya untuk menjahilinya, bukan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah realisasi menerpa pemikirannya. Ia sontak menepuk pundak sang gadis hingga membuat sang empu terlonjak kaget. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan serentetan makian pedas dari mulut sang gadis. Ia hanya melontarkan apa yang sedang membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Dengan kondisi mu yang saat ini, apakah kau masih mencintai Sakura?"

Bisa dilihat olehnya, tubuh sang gadis menegang. Pandangannya menyendu. Helaan nafas berat terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

"Aku menyerah. Kau gila?! Aku tidak mau menjadi lesbian!" Serunya sembari memalingkan wajah ke sisi lain. Sial, ini sangat memalukan. "kau tenang saja 'Ske. Kau mendapatkannya sekarang. Hah! Hidupku penuh dengan Kesialan! Aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu jika kau mau membantuku untuk membangkitkan para kage terdahulu! Tentu saja, aku akan memberikan mu apapun yang kau inginkan!" Lanjutnya.

Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, tentu saja Sasuke setuju. Senyuman miring tercipta di bibirnya. Seperti tengah memikirkan hal yang menarik. Ia juga berencana akan membangkitkan para kage dan juga kakaknya untuk mengantisipasi serangan dadakan dari klan maniak kekuatan tersebut. Mereka tentu saja tidak bisa bersantai dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena Sasuke berencana meminta pertolongan pada Orochimaru, untuk membangkitkan beberapa tentara terkuat. Ia tidak peduli dengan tumbal yang akan digunakan untuk persyaratan, ia akan menangkap para nukenin lalu menyerahkannya pada mantan gurunya.

Mungkin beberapa hari lagi ia harus menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menemui Orochimaru. Ia juga harus mengatakan rencana yang sudah dipikirkan matang-matang pada gurunya, Kakashi. Hal ini tentu saja memerlukan persetujuan dari tertua desa, Tapi untuk tertua desa, sepertinya ia tidak memerlukan persetujuannya.

Ya, biarkan saja mereka. Ia tidak peduli dengan dua orang yang tinggal menunggu ajal menjemput mereka. Walaupun Sasuke sedikit kesal karena mereka masih hidup hingga saat ini.

Sejujurnya, ia masih mengingat kelakuan para manula yang menjengkelkan ketika pembebasannya dari masa tahanan. Mereka menolak dengan keras ide ini. Tapi setidaknya disana ada Naruto dan Kakashi yang menjadi saksi atas sikapnya yang membantu banyak selama perang, mereka sangat membantunya hingga membuat dua orang keparat itu terdiam dan menyetujui pembebasannya.

Naruto sama seperti Itachi, kakaknya. Mereka berdua akan sangat berbahaya ketika berbicara. Jika Itachi sering memanipulasi dengan berbicara. Maka, Naruto akan menggoyahkan keputusan seseorang. Sama sepertinya dulu ketika pertarungan dilembah akhir. Kebulatan tekatnya goyah, dan disinilah akhirnya, Sasuke kembali terikat oleh desa. Menjengkelkan memang jika harus terikat dengan sesuatu. Tapi, sasuke merasa bangga karena ia menjalankan tugas sang kakak yang melindungi desa melalui bayang-bayang.

Jika Naruto nanti akan melindungi desa dari permukaan sebagai Hokage, maka dirinya akan melindungi dari bawah. Sasuke sudah mencamkan akan hal ini dalam hal ini.

Uchiha tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya bukan?


	2. Uncertain

Naruto akhirnya sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah dirawat inap selama tiga hari di rumah sakit. Hal yang sangat ditunggunya untuk menghirup udara luar dengan bebas. Berlebihan memang, tapi sepertinya gadis Uzumaki benar-benar membenci suasana dan aroma rumah sakit. Bahkan Kurama mengomel karena Naruto terlalu sering menggerutu di dalam hati. Dan hal itu mengganggu sang rubah untuk tidur. Padahal ia sudah terlalu sering tidur karena tidak ada beraktivitas, menyalurkan chakranya pada sang wadah misalnya.

Namun, semua pemikiran itu ditepis kuat-kuat dari pikirannya. Naruto melupakan satu hal, Kurama adalah bijuu ter-_tsundere_ yang ia pernah ia jumpai. Sangat berbeda dengan saudara-saudara sang rubah. Yang lain akan menunjukan rasa khawatirnya secara terang-terangan walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda. Bahkan Tanuki juga, meskipun mulut pedas rakun tersebut sedikit menusuk ke hati.

Tampaknya Kurama juga meringankan penyembuhan di dalam tubuhnya. Oleh karena itu sang rubah tampak lelah. Sepertinya ketika dirumah nanti ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih nya kepada sang rubah.

Naruto memiliki jadwal kunjungan ke perpustakaan Konoha, tentu saja untuk belajar. Kakashi tidak mau berlama-lama menjadi hokage. Maka dari itu, Naruto selalu dipaksa untuk mempelajari serba-serbi menjadi seorang pemimpin desa. Namun, sepertinya kali ini ia tidak akan mempelajari lanjutan pembahasan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba rasa keingintahuannya mengenai klan ibunya melonjak. Ia ingin membaca buku yang berkaitan dengan klan Uzumaki yang katanya memiliki kekkei genkai berupa rantai chakra. Naruto nengetahui hal itu dari ibunya. Menurut pengetahuan ibunya, seorang perempuan Uzumaki lebih berpotensi untuk membangkitkan kekkei genkai. Dulu ia sempat mencibir tentang keistimewaan perempuan klan ibunya yang dibalas dengan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya. Ibunya kemudian tertawa setelah menyadari kelakuan anehnya. Naruto mulai peka pada keadaan saat itu sekarang. Berarti maksud ibunya ia masih memiliki potensi. Kenapa pula ia terlambat menyadari hal sekecil ini?

Mungkin memang pada saat itu kapasitas berpikirnya masih dibawah rata-rata. Naruto kemudian mengangguk, menyetujui pemikirannya sendiri.

'sudah tidak peka, bodoh lagi'

Ia mendengar suara tawa Kurama yang menggema di bagian terdalam pikirannya. Tawa mengejek yang sangat khas untuk seorang rubah tua. Naruto membencinya. Sungguh.

Seolah menulikan kedua telinganya, mengabaikan geraman Kurama kerena ia merasa diabaikan. Naruto berjalan santai di tengah keramaian desa. Mengamati sekelilingnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan berbisik-bisik. Ah! Ia jadi mengingat masa lalunya. Menggeleng kecil untuk mengenyahkan pikiran negatif yang tiba-tiba berkumpul dipemikirannya. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Apakah ia yang masih menggunakan gaun tidur di siang hari menjadi alasan utama ia diperhatikan? Kalau memang benar begitu, ia jadi menyesali keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Walaupun sebelumnya ia mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit ketika dirawat. Tapi tetap saja. Hanya pakaian ini yang ia bawa.

Apa ia harus meminta tolong pada Sasuke untuk membawakan pakaian ganti padanya? Sepertinya tidak perlu. Ia hanya akan diolok-olok oleh temannya itu. Masih segar di ingatannya saat ia di ledek karena memakai pakaian tidur yang terlalu feminim. Padahal itu bukan keinginannya untuk mengenakannya.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang kini tengah mengejarnya. Ia bahkan berlari kecil untuk menghindari segerombolan orang yang tiba-tiba mengejarnya. Apakah ia berbuat kesalahan?

Suara sosok familiar memanggil namanya. Detik itu juga Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan maniknya membelalak saat itu juga. Kenapa teman-temannya mengejar dirinya?

"_Minna_! Ada apa? Aku sedang buru-buru saat ini, kalian--"

"Ternyata sungguhan! Aku pikir Rokudaime mengada-ngada tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya adalah perempuan, namun sepertinya tidak!" Ujar Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ah! Kakashi sensei memiliki mulut yang tidak bisa ditambal--tunggu! Naruto melotot menatap tubuhnya. Ia mengumpat pelan, juga merutuki gurunya yang memiliki mulut yang sangat bocor.

Ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya!

Mereka semua sudah mengetahuinya lebih awal dari rencananya. Sepertinya ia akan membuat perhitungan pada gurunya.

Gadis Uzumaki telah sampai ke kantor hokage. Ia membuka pintunya dengan kasar menggunakan telapak kakinya. Emosi telah menguasai dirinya saat ini, ia tidak perlu bersikap sopan untuk saat ini. Naruto ingin langsung menghajar gurunya itu kalau saja ruangan ini tidak kosong.

Sebenarnya dirinya sedikit bingung, kemana perginya gurunya itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin menanyakannya pada siapapun, ia akan mencarinya sendiri. Paling tidak ia sedang bersama Sasuke saat ini. Naruto meyakinkan hal itu dalam hati.

Mengabaikan temannya yang lain. Ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, ruang terjemahan. Mungkin mereka tengah berdiskusi tentang gulungan yang dibawa oleh Sasuke selepas pulang misi.

Naruto merasakan beberapa chakra familiar yang tengah berkumpul di ruangan terjemahan kala dirinya berdiri di depan pintu. Termasuk gurunya. Ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk tanpa disuruh, _well_. Ia sudah meminta izin.

Menatap sang guru dengan garang, ia kemudian mengerjap. Kehadirannya kini menjadi pusat penglihatan lagi. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu berjalan menghampiri sang guru yang kini menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap dirinya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukannya kepada mereka sekarang sensei?! Kau sungguh menjengkelkan!"

Ingin rasanya Naruto menonyor kepala sang guru kalau saja hal itu tidak termasuk dalam norma kesopanan.

"Klan Yamanaka adalah klan yang memiliki jutsu yang dapat memasuki pikiran seseorang kalau kau lupa. Ino menyadari bahwa kau sudah tidak kelihatan selama beberapa hari. Dan ia memasuki pikiranku dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Well, kemampuannya sudah sangat meningkat, ku pikir ia sudah setara dengan ayahnya" jelasnya.

Alis Naruto berkedut. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah sangat masam. Memikirkan kembali kemampuan Ino. Gadis itu memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, termasuk kemampuan mengorek informasi terpanas untuk dijadikan bahan bergosip. Sepertinya kali ini topiknya adalah dirinya. Memikirkannya membuat Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya. Semuanya tampak merepotkan, sepertinya perkataan Shikamaru ia benarkan.

Kedua manik safirnya mengerjap kala Sasuke terlihat oleh netra penglihatannya. Entah kenapa ia melihat lengan sang Uchiha dua alih-alih satu--karena sang empu menolak dengan keras untuk dipasangkan kembali lengannya. Apakah ia salah melihat? Atau memang Sasuke sudah berubah pikiran?

Sepertinya melihatnya dari dekat untuk memastikannya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Oleh karena itu, Naruto berjalan mendekati Sang teman dan menarik lengan kirinya. Sasuke sempat protes mengenai tindakannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini. Namun ia mengabaikannya. Senyuman tulus tercipta di bibir penuh berwarna merah mudanya. Ia langsung merangkul Sasuke ala laki-laki. Tubuh sang Uchiha menegang kala Naruto merangkulnya seperti itu. Kedua netra hitamnya menyipit, sepertinya ia perlu memberitahu apa itu personal space pada si pirang ceroboh ini.

"Oh, _teme_! Akhirnya kau mau memakainya! Jika kedua tangan mu sudah lengkap, sparing kita akan lebih terasa menyenangkan! Kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh dari kedua tangan mu ketika melawanku! Kupastikan kau tetap akan kalah seperti pertarungan kita sebelumnya 'ske!" Ujar Naruto. Cengiran kecil tercipta di bibirnya.

Gadis pirang ini tampaknya antusias melihat keadaan sang teman yang baru mendapatkan lengan _artifical_. Sasuke ingin sekali rasanya nenjitak kepala si idiot disampingnya saat ini, apa ia berpikir dirinya memasang lengan ini hanya untuk sparing dengannya? Tentu saja tidak! Jutsu yang akan ia gunakan memerlukan dua tangan untuk menciptakan segelnya. Oleh karena itu, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk memasang lengan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu melepas rangkulan sang teman. Ia masih harus membaca isi dari gulungan Otsutsuki yang baru saja selesai diterjemahkan, butuh waktu sedikit lama memang. Namun ia mengakui bahwa proses ini sudah termasuk cepat dibandingkan dengan negara lain.

Mengabaikan protesan Naruto, Sasuke memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca gulungan.

Jika Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam mode serius, Naruto tidak bisa mengusiknya. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas berat lalu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia harus mengganti pakaiannya lalu keperpustakaan Konoha. Membaca gulungan Uzumaki. Seolah melupakannya kekesalannya, gadis itu pergi dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga

Kakashi sweatdrop melihat perubahan mood Naruto yang cukup drastis. Sungguh luar biasa. Memijat pelipisnya adalah salah satu cara untuk menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Dan sepertinya ia membutuhkan novelnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat--blam! Naruto membanting gulungan peninggalan klan ibunya kelantai. Bibirnya masih menggerutu kala menatap banyaknya gulungan yang diperlukan. Ia sudah menghitungnya. Totalnya adalah lima belas buah. Dan ketika ia membaca gulungan tersebut sesuai urutan nomor yang ada. Sudut matanya tiba-tiba saja berkedut kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Naruto yang pada dasarnya memiliki IQ yang tidak seberapa itu terpaksa harus membaca tulisan yang lebih mendominasi dari pada gambaran segel pembuka _Kekkei genkai_ tersebut. Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka berpikir dengan rumit, ia lebih suka langsung mempraktikannya. Demi dewa jashin yang di sembah Hidan! Ia sangat membenci membaca sekarang.

Oh, sepertinya Naruto melupakan fakta bahwa seorang Hokage tidak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya membaca, baik itu berupa lembar laporan, perkembangan gulungan jutsu, hingga arsipan penting lainnya. Batinnya merana kala menyadari hal ini.

Menggeram keras ia kemudian membawa tumpukan gulungan tersebut yang sebelumnya ia letakkan dalam dus ke salah satu petugas yang berada disana, ia meminta izin untuk membawa gulungan tersebut selama dua minggu atau pun lebih, sang penjaga tentu saja tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia mengatakan bahkan Naruto boleh memulangkannya satu tahun lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah lalu mengucapkan terimakasih dan beranjak dari sana.

Ketika membuka pintu keluar perpustakaan, ia mendapati Shikamaru yang tengah bersandar pada tiang listrik yang tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Pemuda itu menggerling padanya lalu menguap kecil. Naruto menyatukan alisnya kala pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan malas.

"Pelatihan Hokage, datanglah ke kantor. Rokudaime ingin memberikan materi pembelajaran baru" ujar Shikamaru.

Pelipis Naruto sudah dibasahi oleh bulir-bulir peluh, materi pembelajaran yang diberikan gurunya bukanlah sekedar materi biasa. Melainkan luar biasa. Bahkan _sangat_, Naruto masih ingat betapa tingginya tumpukan buku yang diberikan oleh gurunya ketika pelatihan pertama. Dan ia harus menyelesaikan bacaannya dalam waktu satu hari.

Setelah selesai membaca, ia langsung terkapar dengan tubuh yang lemas. Bahkan ramen pun tidak bisa mengembalikan stamina tubuhnya. Dan ia berakhir dengan dirawat di rumah sakit selama sehari penuh.

Naruto menggeleng dengan keras, lalu tersenyum getir. Manik safirnya melirik dus yang sedang dipapahnya. "Katakan pada Kakashi-sensei, aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelatihan selama sebulan ini. Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak. Lagi pula, aku harus mempelajari gulungan yang baru saja ku pinjam. Ah! Sampaikan saja salam ku padanya. Katakan padanya untuk menikmati masa menjadi Hokage untuk beberapa tahun kedepan! Jaa ne!" Dan dengan begitu, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa perlu repot-repot mendengar balasan darinya.

Ah, sepertinya ia harus mempelajari hiraishin ayahnya. Setelah ia bisa mengeluarkan rantai chakra.

"seperti ini, ya. Konsentrasi, alirkan chakra ketitik keluarnya. Nghh, sedikit lagi! Oh, sungguh gila! Aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari punggungku! Tahan... Dan"

Srak.

Duar.

Suara reruntuhan bangunan bersamaan suara rantai terdengar dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Jantungnya bergebu dengan cepat, dengan wajah masam ia menggerling ke belakang tubuhnya dan saat itu juga manik safirnya berkaca-kaca.

"RUMAH KU!!"

Disinilah Naruto berada. Dirumah sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah melakukan debat panjang dengan gurunya, akhirnya dia perintahkan untuk menetap di rumah Sasuke di komplek perumahan Uchiha. Naruto medengus keras mendengar kemutlakan gurunya. Kenapa dari banyak temannya, hanya Sasuke lah yang dipilih? Kenapa tidak dengan teman perempuannya?

Mengacak surai pirangnya. Naruto mendaratkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli harus tidur dimana. Intinya, saat ini ia tidak ingin tidur sendiri. Rumah ini bekas pembantaian yang dilakukan Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke sendiri. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat memikirkannya kembali.

Sial! Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat tangguh melawan musuh, tapi sangat lemah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan yang namanya hantu. Ia menyesali ketakutan tersebut hingga tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah selesai dari acara mandinya. Dan kini ia telah memandangnya sembari sebelah menaikkan alisnya.

"Kamarmu bukan disini" Ujarnya kaku. Naruto mengerjap, lalu mengambil handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Dan beranjak dari posisinya menuju kamar mandi.

"tapi aku mau disini, ayolah 'Ske. Lagipula ranjang mu sangat luas jadi kita bisa berbagi tempat bukan?" ujarnya sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Suara air berjatuhan terdengar setelahnya.

Sasuke menatap datar pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, bayangan seorang gadis tengah menanggalkan pakaian tercetak dengan jelas dari sini membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Astaga, ukuran--sial! Tidak kah si kuning itu tahu bahwa ia adalah laki-laki normal?

Menggerutu pelan, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Berusaha mengenyahkan gelenyar aneh di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia jadi ragu dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

Sebelum pergi berkelana--ia memberikan harapan kepada Haruno Sakura seolah ia akan kembali dan bersama dengan gadis itu. Selama perjalanannya ia selalu mengingat akan hal itu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis, sedetik kemudian senyuman itu luntur bersamaan dengan perasaan aneh yang melingkupi hatinya saat ini.

Ia menyadari bahwa sedari dulu ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis, ia hanya terobsesi pada kekuatan dan mencoba memutuskan ikatannya dengan Naruto karena pada saat itu ia telah memiliki perasaan terlarang pada satu-satunya teman yang paling mengerti akan dirinya. Ia berfikir dengan logis dan membenarkan bahwa semua itu adalah kesalahan. Hingga ia dengan nekat mencoba membunuh temannya itu.

Lalu, entah kenapa sekarang ketika Sasuke mengetahui gender asli sang teman, ia merasakan kelegaan yang sangat luar biasa menerpa hatinya. Seolah selama ini tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ia sudah lama mengetahui sang teman adalah perempuan.

Lalu kalau sudah lega, ia harus apa?

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Membuat sang empu sontak memegangi dada untuk merasakan debaran tersebut.

"Dari dulu aku memang sudah mencintainya bukan?"

"Men.. apa?"

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Jantungnya nyaris saja copot kala mendengar suara disampingnya. Dengan kedua mata memicing, ia menggerling pada sumber suara--Naruto. Tampaknya ia sudah selesai mandi dengan rambut yang sedang dikeringkannya saat ini.

Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus kala melihat sang gadis mengenakan pakaian miliknya--tunggu! Pakaian miliknya? Seakan menyadari tatapannya, Naruto berdeham pelan lalu merebahkan diri diranjang. Manik safirnya masih menggerling pada Sasuke.

Apa-apaan sikapnya ini? Berinisiatif untuk menggodanya? Kalau benar begitu tampaknya gadis itu berhasil, karena Sasuke merasakan pusat tubuhnya sedikit ngilu.

"Aku tidak membawa baju lain. Jadi aku meminjam satu milikmu tidak apa kan?" Ujarnya enteng, lalu Naruto memunggunginya.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras saat menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak mengenakan celana dibalik kemeja kebesarannya. Ia bisa melihat kulit sang gadis yang entah kenapa tampak lebih putih daripada masih dalam rupa laki-laki. Sepertinya tampak halus bisa disentuh dibaliknya. Nafasnya memberat saat itu juga. Gadis ini sungguh gila! Bagaimana pula ia merasa nyaman hanya dengan menggunakan kemejanya tanpa menggunakan celana?

Ia tidak yakin kalau Naruto mengenakan bra--Sasuke menggeleng keras, pikirannya menjadi absurd hanya karena melihat kaki jenjang temannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain sosok yang berada di depannya ini, sebelum suara erangan tertahan terdengar oleh telinganya. Maniknya menggerling pada sang gadis saat itu juga. Pusat tubuhnya semakin berdenyut ngilu.

Tangan Naruto meraba-raba punggungnya. Seolah hendak meraih sesuatu. Sasuke menghela nafas, mengabaikan sosoknya dan mengambil posisi berbaring dengan menghadap ke punggung sang gadis.

Tangannya masih meraba-raba disana, lalu suara erangan jengkel keluar dari bibirnya. Manik sebiru lautnya menggerling pada Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

"Sasuke, tolong bukakan kaitan dibelakang sini. Tangan ku tidak sampai untuk meraihnya" Ujarnya lirih. Sasuke meneguk kasar salivanya. Gadis ini sudah gila!

Meskipun kejengkelan lebih mendominasi perasaannya, ia tetap melakukannya tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun.

Lagi pula, dirinya mendapatkan keuntungan 'kan?

Naruto mendesis pelan kala ia bisa bernapas dengan lebih lancar karena pengikatnya telah dilepaskan. Merogoh kedalam kemejanya, ia langsung menarik keluar branya, dan meletakkannya di atas nakas.

Sasuke mendelik melihat Naruto yang meletakan dalamannya di atas nakas, ia sontak memijat pelipisnya dan beranjak dari tidurnya, pangkal celana yang ia kenakan sudah terlihat basah. Ia tidak ingin si pirang itu melihat keadaannya yang sangat memalukan seperti saat ini. Oleh karena itu, ia harus menuntaskannya di kamar mandi.

Naruto menanyakan kemana dirinya akan pergi, namun ia tidak menjawabnya dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan keras pula. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget, melirik pintu kamar mandi melalui ekor matanya. Ia mengendikan bahu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya hingga kesadarannya memudar.

Sementara Sasuke yang berada dikamar mandi, sedang melakukan ritualnya dengan mulut yang ia bekap dengan erat menggunakan telapak tangannya, ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara laknat itu walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak bisa menahannya. Hanya dirinya yang bendengar lirih suaranya sendiri. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

Sebuah realisasi menerpanya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa gurunya menolak dengan keras keinginan murid pirangnya itu untuk menginap dirumahnya, ternyata inilah yang ditakutkan gurunya. Dan sekarang ia lah yang tersiksa oleh hormonnya ini.

Kedua matanya menyipit dengan alis yang menekuk dalam. Sepertinya ia harus memberikan hadiah untuk gurunya itu karena telah menyusahkannya dalam hal yang seperti ini.

Masih sekitar pukul empat pagi, Uchiha Sasuke sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan kini, ia tengah melotot horor saat menyadari posisinya. Ia tengah di peluk erat oleh Naruto, seolah ia adalah guling. Belum lagi wajahnya yang bersentuhan dengan dada sang Uzumaki yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup--tiga kancing teratasnya telah terbuka.

Bisa ia rasakan kulit wajahnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada yang tidak tertutupi oleh kemeja. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa memanas. Apalagi pusat tubuhnya. Oh, sialan! Hidung mengendus aroma jeruk yang keluar dari sana--Sasuke sudah sangat ingin pergi sekarang.

Ia merintih saat pusat tubuhnya tidak sengaja bersenggolan dengan lutut sang gadis. Kenapa ketika beranjak dewasa, semua permasalahan semacam ini terkesan lebih merepotkan?

Otaknya masih berfikir dengan keras, bagaimana caranya ia lepas dari pelukan maut Naruto? Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, pemikirannya tertuju pada suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan keadaan seperti ini, kalau saja tidak ada Kurama di dalam tubuh sang gadis. Harga diri Uchiha akan jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping jika sang bijuu memergoki aksinya.

Itu sangat memalukan, sungguh.

Jika dibanguni dengan teriakanpun, gadis ini takkan bangun, kecuali memang sudah saatnya untuk bangun. Apa ia harus menunggu selama itu? Sepertinya tidak. Karena Naruto sedah melepaskan rengkuhannya dan mengganti posisi tidur dengan memunggunginya. Kemeja yang dikenakannya tersingkap hingga keatas perutnya. Hingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh bawahnya yang sempurna.

Damn! Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mendaratkan tangannya untuk meremas bongkahan sintal yang tersuguhkan didepan matanya ini. Ia langsung berlari kecil ke kamar mandi dengan handuk yang dilampirkan di pundaknya.

Oh, sepertinya hal yang seperti ini akan selalu menjadi kesialan baginya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Sasuke langsung melesat ke rumah sang guru. Tidak peduli kalau saat ini masih terlalu pagi.

Kedua kakinya mendarat dengan mulus di depan rumah bernuansa tradisional yang erat. Rumah Hatake Kakashi, gurunya yang kurang ajar. Kaki kokohnya melangkah dengan cepat lalu mendorong pintu rumah tersebut dengan kasar. Ia menyelolong masuk tanpa permisi karena ia mendapatkan gurunya tengah membaca novel. Tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Sasuke?" ujar Kakashi. Nada tenang yang dikeluarkan pria tua itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Rahangnya mengatur dengan keras.

"Aku menolak usulan mu, sebaiknya si kuning bodoh itu tinggal disini saja, dia menyiksaku setiap saat dengan sikap bodohnya! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa menderitanya aku!" Serunya dengan nada berat. Mengingat kembali perempuan itu hanya akan membuat pusat tubuhnya sakit saja.

Kakashi meletakkan bukunya dipangkuannya. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus pada Sasuke, membuat yang ditatap menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Begitu pula denganku, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku selama ini, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika dia bersikap yang sama dengan ku. Aku akan di cap sebagai guru _cabul_ ataupun _pedofil_ jika hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan. Lebih baik dia bersamamu saja" Ujarnya tegas, kemudian ia mengangkat novelnya dan melemparnya pada Sasuke hanya untuk ditangkap olehnya.

"Lagipula, bukankah niat ku ini sangat baik? Membantu dirimu yang sedari dulu menyalahkan ketidaknormalan pada dirimu sendiri. Sekarang kebenaran sudah terungkap, apalagi yang akan kau tunggu? Lusa, aku akan mengumgumkan pada aliansi _Shinobi_ mengenai gender asli Naruto. Dan hingga saat itu, kau harus memikirkan matang-matang keputusan mu" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke terdiam, namun manik hitamnya sudah menggelap.

"Jangan mempermainkan Sakura dengan ketidakjelasanmu, tegaslah pada perasaan mu sendiri. Tinggalkan Sakura jika kau memilih Naruto. Atau, tinggalkan Naruto jika kau memilih Sakura" Nasihat sang guru. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkan protesannya.

"Aku tidak pernah memainkan perasaan Sakura, ku pikir kau tahu itu, Kakashi" tegasnya.

"Memang, tapi dia yang terlalu berharap banyak padamu. Dan untuk Naruto. Kazekage sudah ku kabari terlebih dahulu mengenai kondisinya, dan ia memutuskan untuk langsung berkunjung, sepertinya ia dan rombongannya akan sampai sore nanti di desa kita. Ah, aku hanya mengingatkan. Kazekage memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Naruto jika kau lupa"

Apakah gurunya berniat untuk memanas-manasinya dengan mengungkapkan kenyataan sialan itu padanya? Tapi tampaknya ia sudah terpancing duluan. Emosinya sangat tidak stabil. Sharingan dengan pola rumit miliknya sudah aktif tanpa di sadari. Kakashi yang menyaksikannya mengerjap, Uchiha dengan segala _obsesi_nya sangatlah merepotkan. Ia sangat tidak ingin terlibat, walaupun pada akhirnya ia juga terlibat karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Percepat misinya, aku tidak peduli dengan siapapun saat ini. Kami harus berangkat sebelum rombongan si merah sialan itu datang." Tegas Sasuke, kedua tangannya sudah mengepal dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Senyuman tercipta di bibir Kakashi yang tertutup masker, kedua matanya menyipit, ia senang melihat sikap Sasuke yang cemburuan. Ia menjentikkan jarinya ke udara. Keputusan sudah didapatkan.

"baiklah, kau akan kuberi misi dengan empat orang lainnya sebagai partner. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Sai. Dan untuk sample yang berkaitan kau dapat mengambilnya di ruang lenyimpanan. Kalian akan datang pada pukul delapan pagi"

Sasuke protes dengan keputusan gurunya, apa-apaan dengan memasukan tiga orang lainnya?! Ia hanya ingin berdua dengan si kuning ceroboh agar lebih mudah menentukan keputusan untuk segera mengikat sang gadis sebelum pihak lain akan mengikuti jejaknya. Berdecih pelan, ia kemudian menatap gurunya yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping tubuhnya. Pria itu menepukan tangannya di pundaknya, lalu melontarkan kalimat yang membuatnya merona walaupun samar.

"Belajarlah dari novel ku, Sasuke. Dan untuk masalah Naruto. Ia adalah gadis yang akan langsung paham dengan tindakan praktik dari pada materi. Kuharap kau paham maksudku"

Ya, ia sangat paham dengan makna dari ucapan sang guru. Tindakan sperti praktik hanya akan ia lakukan jika ia sudah merasa terdesak dengan situasi yang genting ataupun suasana yang pas. Ia menanamkan hal itu dalam hati.


	3. mission to another dimension

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan telapak kakinya seperti dijilat. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu ia mendudukan tubuhnya. Mengerling pada seekor anjing yang tampak familiar di penglihatannya. Summon milik gurunya.

Mengerutkan dahinya, Naruto kemudian menguap dengan lebar. Dan menatap anjing didepannya.

"Ada apa Pakkun?" Tanya Naruto.

Pakkun menggeram kecil lalu menjilat kaki depannya, menatapnya dengan malas kemudian berujar. "Kakashi mencarimu. Kau akan mendapatkan misi panjang. Bersiaplah, pukul sembilan kalian akan langsung berangkat" Dan setelah mengatakan pesan, Pakkun hilang dengan kepulan asap.

Manik safirnya berbinar-binar, akhirnya ia diberikan misi oleh gurunya. Dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri sebelum melaksanakan misi adalah sebuah awalan yang bagus. Lagi pula, ini adalah misi pertamanya setelah pelindung tubuhnya terlepas. Jadi anggap saja ini adalah misi pertamanya dengan tubuh perempuan.

Bahunya bergetar antusias memikirkan jenis misi seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh gurunya padanya. Ah, ia harus bergegas.

Naruto mandi secepat kilat lalu berpakaian. Ia mengernyitkan alis ketika mendapati baju misinya sudah tertata rapi di ujung ranjang. Namun seakan tidak memperdulikan hal itu ia langsung merogoh perkamen ninjanya dan mengambil sebuah gulungan. Naruto menggigit ujung ibu jarinya hingga berdarah, lalu mengoleskannya pada permukaan kanji yang terdapat pada gulungan. Tidak lama kemudian diatas kanji tersebut mengeluarkan dalaman yang ia simpan sebelumnya.

Naruto terkikik kala menyadari pakaian dalam dengan model seperti ini pernah ia gunakan dalam jutsu mesum miliknya. Ah, ia jadi bernostalgia. Menggeleng pelan, ia kemudian mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat. Dan menggerutu kesal kala celana yang di sediakan bukanlah celana panjang yang biasa ia gunakan. Melainkan celana pendek yang panjangnya tidak sampai pertengahan paha, siapapun yang menyiapkan pakaian semacam ini, Naruto mengutuknya. Ia kemudian menyisir rambut panjangnya dan membiarkannya tergerai.

Merasa tampilannya sudah beres, Naruto memasang kantung ninjanya di pinggang. Dan beranjak ke kantor Hokage, Naruto yakin dirinya tidak terlambat kali ini.

Naruto berlari di atap rumah penduduk. Hingga akhirnya menapakkan kaki di balkon ruangan Hokage. Ia menggeser jendela dan menyelonong masuk tanpa permisi. Netra safirnya menatap gurunya dengan penuh antusias. Ia mengambil posisi berdiri di depan rekannya yang lain. Ia menerkanya sebagai rekan karena ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di antara mereka.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei. Katakan padaku misi seperti apa kali ini?" Tanya Naruto sembari meletakkan tangannya di pinggiran meja.

Pelipis Kakashi berkedut kesal melihat Naruto yang terlalu ke depan. Hingga sosoknya memenuhi indra penglihatannya.

"Maa, ini adalah sebuah misi penyelidikan lanjutan klan Otsutsuki, detailnya akan di jelaskan oleh Sasuke. Dan untuk pemimpin disini, aku menunjuk Shikamaru. Baiklah, sekarang bubar!" Kakashi berujar dengan tegas, membuat Naruto merengut tidak suka.

Misi ini akan membosankan kalau hanya menyelidiki tanpa ada yang perlu di lawan. Naruto lebih suka misi yang menegangkan dan selalu terlibat dalam pertarungan. Semoga saja kali ini ada, mengingat bahwa ada tiga sosok selain Kaguya dari klan Otsutsuki yang masih hidup hingga saat ini. Tapi, kalau untuk kekuatan musuh, semoga saja Otsutsuki lainnya tidak sekuat Kaguya.

Bisa sangat merepotkan kalau kekuatannya setara dengan dewi kelinci. Ia harus menyegel tiga orang lagi. Satu orang saja, kekuatannya seolah menguap dari tubuhnya. Bagaimana pula tiga orang secara beruntun? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berujar hingga membuat Naruto hampir terjungkal, ia mendelik sebal pada Sasuke yang berseru dengan kata-kata yang menusuk. Dan, hei! Apa-apaan pula dengan panggilan itu. "Hei, idiot. Ayo! Kau membuang waktu ku dengan Sia-sia"

Ia menarik kerah kemeja misi Naruto dari belakang, sehingga membuat sang empu terseret dan sedikit terbatuk karena ia merasa lehernya seperti dicekik.

"Lepaskan aku! Berengsek! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" tukasnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka semua sudah keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Ia melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada kerah Naruto--yang langsung membuka satu kancing teratasnya ketika dilepaskan. Ia kekurangan pernapasan. Menatap nyalang Sasuke. Naruto mendaratkan tendangan keras pada tulang kering Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha memang tidak bereaksi apapun ketika mendapatkan serangan dadakan. Namun sebelah mata yang menyipit kelihatan bahwa ia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan baik.

"Kau! Berengsek! Kenapa kau suka sekali menarik-narik ku!" Omel Naruto. Tangannya menarik kerah jubah berpergian Sasuke hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Kini Naruto tidak perlu lagi mendongak untuk menatap temannya secara menyebalkan lebih tinggi darinya.

Tiga orang lainnya mengerjap sebelum salah satu dari mereka--Haruno Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya. Sang gadis Uzumaki masih dengan emosi yang menguasai tubuhnya memalingkan wajahnya--hendak memaki orang yang hendak menghentikan mereka. Namun ketika menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Sakura. Mulut Naruto seolah kaku hanya untuk sekedar berbicara. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Ia meneguk kasar salivanya.

"A-ah, Sakura chan. Lama tidak berjumpa, hmmm. Ku pikir sudah seminggu yang lalu, he..hehe" Ujarnya kikuk. Ia langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan mereka yang sudah tidak berjumpa selama berhari-hari, begitupun dengan pertikaian Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan kebenaran dari apa yang dilihatnya pada tubuh teman pirangnya, tentu saja langsung dari bibir temannya. Ia mungkin sedikit meragukan informasi dari Ino yang sedikit membual. Namun, sepertinya semua itu bukanlah sebuah omong kosong belaka.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?"

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh kedua netra emerald miliknya bahwa, Naruto kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi dari situasi yang menyulitkannya.

Sasuke menyadari ketidaknyamanan Naruto langsung mengambil alih jawaban. Manik hitam kelamnya melirik temannya yang bersurai merah muda.

"Ino sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan? Itulah kebenarannya" ujarnya lugas.

Sakura mendengus keras sembari memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Hidupnya sudah terlalu banyak diuji oleh cobaan yang selalu tidak masuk akal. Dan kali ini datang dari Naruto. Sakura langsung memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia berharap kedepannya tidak akan ada yang muncul seperti hal ini ataupun yang lebih merepotkan dari ini.

"Tidak ku sangka bahwa kau memanglah dickless, Naruto" Celetuk Sai tiba-tiba. Alis Naruto berkedut kesal, meskipun tidak memungkiri bahwa wajahnya sekarang memanas.

"Berisik sekali kau!"

Sasuke melihat semua itu dengan bibir yang membentuk garis lurus. Waktunya terbuang sia-sia dengan pertikaian tidak berfaedah ini. Ia hanya ingin mempersingkat waktunya, hanya untuk menyempatkan diri membaca buku yang dipinjamkan Kakashi padanya.

Pandangannya semakin menggelap melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sai yang tampak akrab. Ia tidak menyukai hal ini, tampaknya ia melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat friendly. Tak jadi soal, kalau ia memiliki teman di sepanjang perjalanan misinya, bahkan termasuk orang yang sulit didekati sekalipun. Naruto memang memiliki aura yang seperti itu, bukan?

Sasuke kemudian berujar dengan nada datar yang teramat kaku, ia mengatakan bahwa mereka harus berada di atap bangunan hokage. Agar memudahkan pembukaan pintu antar dimensi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk dengan kaku. Mereka kemudian pergi di temani oleh asisten sementara Kakashi selama Shikamaru pergi. Shina nama perempuan itu. Mereka tiba di atap dengan pemandangan pertama kali yang mereka lihat adalah Kakashi yang sedang bersandar di pagar dan menatap lurus mereka semua.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke--seolah memberikan kode yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua saja. Naruto merengut kala menatap kedua orang di depannya ini. Ia memiliki firasat yang tidak menyenangkan hanya dengan menatap guru dan sahabatnya ini. Lalu berdecih pelan, hendak menghampiri kedua orang yang tampak berbincang-bincang kecil sebelum suara rubah tua bergema di pikirannya.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika melihat mu dipojokan, hingga saat itu tiba, aku akan menyaksikan saja tanpa perlu campur tangan dengan urusan merepotkan semacam itu"

Di alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto menatap sang rubah dengan raut kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, ia hendak mengutarakan sesuatu, namun sang rubah mendahuluinya untuk berbicara.

"Tch, kenapa pula aku harus mendapatkan wadah seorang perempuan selama tiga kali berturut-turut?! Apakah mereka sengaja mempermainkan ku? Lama-kelamaan telinga ku bisa tuli kalau seperti ini" Gerutu sang rubah dengan penuh emosi.

Apakah sesosok bijuu bisa mengalami sikap emosional bulanan seperti ini? Ah, Naruto tampaknya salah memperkirakannya. Karena Kurama selalu emosional setiap harinya. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, ia tidak mengetahui alasan yang pasti sang rubah mengomel hingga menarik kesadarannya ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Telinga yang bisa tuli? Naruto bahkan merasa ia tidak membuat keributan belakangan ini. Apakah Kurama sedang membual padanya?

"Ada apa dengan--"

"Pergilah, Aku ingin tidur!"

Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh kaku di luar sana, hampir terjungkal saat kesadaran menerpanya dengan kasar, Apa-apaan dengan sikap kurang ajarnya itu?! Kurama benar-benar sedang mendapatkan tamu bulanan kalau begini! Tidak biasanya sang rubah bersikap seperti ini.

Sentilan keras di dahinya membuatnya tersadar dengan sepenuhnya. Mendelik sebal pada pelaku yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, kenapa semua orang sepertinya semakin menjengkelkan?

"Apa?!"

Sasuke mengerjap, seharusnya ialah yang merasa jengkel karena gadis dihadapannya ini melamun disaat yang tidak tepat. Kenapa pula malah dirinya yang kena marah?

"Masuk ke lubang dimensi, Usuratonkachi. Kau benar-benar sangat lambat berpikir atau apa? Mereka semua sudah masuk sedari tadi"

Naruto melotot kesal padanya. Sasuke tidak peduli, ia mendorong pundak sang gadis hingga ia masuk kedalam lubang dimensi dengan teriakan feminim yang bisa menulikan pendengarannya saat ini juga. Tidak lama, ia menyusul yang lain memasuki Lubang dimensi bersamaan dengan lubang yang menghilang bersamaan angin lalu.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, ia menaruh banyak harapan pada murid Uchihanya.

"Semoga berhasil, Sasuke"

oOo

Mereka semua mendarat dengan mulus, kecuali seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang mendarat dengan posisi menungging sembari mengeluh kesakitan. Tiga dari empat orang disana tertawa terbahak belihat tingkah absurdnya. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, ia merasa bahwa Naruto dengan posisi seperti itu--seolah menggodanya untuk berbuat--Sasuke mengusap wajahnya gusar. Kenapa ia jadi sering berpikiran mesum seperti ini?

Tangan kanannya menjulur untuk membantu sang teman yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan bengis. Meraih tangannya dengan kasar, gadis itu bangkit lalu membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berabu dan juga salju?

Sasuke menahan senyuman yang memaksa untuk muncul menghiasi wajahnya yang ketiadaan ekspresi. Sosok yang berada di depannya ini sangatlah menghiburnya. Ia bahkan berharap kalau hanya mereka berdua yang berada disini. Ia akan segera mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menjadikan gadis ini sebagai bagian dari hidupnya. Namun, sepertinya semua itu hanyalah angan-angannya saja. Karena ada sosok lain disini.

Sasuke bahkan lupa dengan tujuan awal mereka disini. Untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut reruntuhan klan Otsutsuki yang memberikannya petunjuk berupa gulungan. Ia menepuk keras dahinya. Sangking fokusnya ia pada masalah pribadinya, ia melupakan fakta ini.

Netra hitam lekatnya menatap ke seluruh penjuru daerah perbukitan tempat mereka mendarat, cuaca menggelap. Tampaknya ada perbedaan garis waktu antara lokasi ini dan desanya. Bisa ia rasakan salju mulai turun--mengenai puncak hidungnya kala ia mendongak menatap langit yang gelap, mungkin sudah malam? Sepertinya mereka harus mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, karena dengan cuaca yang tampak tidak mendukung ini, mereka akan memulai misi besok.

Tidak lama kemudian, Shikamaru selaku ketua dari kelompok misi ini, menyarankan hal yang sama seperti yang ada di pikirannya. Mereka mengambil jalur ke arah utara saat Naruto melacak adanya perumahan menggunakan sennin mode. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, memikirkan tentang sosok gadis pirang disampingnya, Naruto merupakan paket lengkap yang sangat langka sebagai seorang perempuan, memiliki skill bertarung yang tidak bisa diremehkan, kekuatan yang seolah tidak terbatas. Juga memiliki hal-hal yang diperlukan sebagai syarat dari bentukan ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Well, Kakashi menceritakan padanya bahwa belakangan ini, Naruto mulai menyukai kegiatan seperti halnya memasak. Ia dan gurunya memiliki pemikiran yang sama, apa yang membuat gadis itu repot-repot untuk memijakan kakinya di dapur. Karena yang mereka ketahui, Naruto biasanya hanya bisa merebus air panas saja. Namun pemikiran tersebut Kakashi tepis keras-keras. Kenyataannya masakkan perempuan Uzumaki itu sangatlah lezat.

Ah, memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke ingin merasakannya juga. Tapi, tampaknya tidak bisa untuk saat ini.

Ya, mereka sedang melaksanakan misi. Fakta tersebut membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati, ia teringat bahwa ada orang lain juga selain mereka berdua, Sasuke tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Ketika sampai nanti, ia hanya ingin mengambil letak ruang inapnya yang agak jauh dari mereka semua, tentu saja untuk membaca novel dari Kakashi.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengetahui cara manusia bereproduksi, ia adalah seorang laki-laki, jangan lupakan hal itu. Namun, ia ingin membacanya untuk mencari referensi, mungkin?

Mereka semua mendarat tepat di teras rumah bertingkat yang tampak lusuh tidak berpenghuni, melihat hal tersebut, membuat Naruto menjerit tertahan. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah melacaknya terlebih dahulu. Dan kenapa seperti ini hasilnya? Tampaknya rumah ini sudah ditinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun oleh pemiliknya. Naruto yang sedari tadi memimpin rombongan, mencuri-curi pandang ke belakang tubuhnya--teman-temannya berada. Ia menyengir sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-ah! Energi rumah ini ketika ku lacak seperti ada penghuninya. Ku harap bukan lah penghuni yang sudah lama mati, hehehe" Ujarnya kikuk.

Mereka semua serempak menepuk dahinya masing-nasing. Sebuah realisasi menerpa Sasuke, manik hitam kelamnya menggerling pada pintu rumah yang mendadak berbunyi. Lalu, Sakura adalah orang yang pertama kali berjalan mendekati pintu masuk dan membukanya secara perlahaan, memberikan kode untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Yang lain menuruti saja. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang berjalan dengan posisi paling belakang. Ia merutuki ketakutannya di dalam hati.

Atmosfer udara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mencengkam. Membuat sang gadis menggigil secara tiba-tiba. Kedua manik safirnya mengerjap kala menyadari suhu udara lebih dingin dari biasanya, ah! Ia lupa bahwa saat ini tengah turun badai salju. Naruto mengusap kedua telapak tangannya secara bersamaan lalu ditiupnya telapak tangannya.

Teman-temannya sudah memasuki rumah itu, dan hanya Naruto sendiri yang berada diluar rumah membuatnya berlari kecil menyusul yang lain. Hingga ada sesosok berwarna hitam menerjang ke arahnya. Membuatnya terdorong kebelakang hingga jatuh di tumpukan salju.

"AKHHH DINGIN!"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di depan perapian unggun. Tengah menghangatkan diri dengan cara masing-masing. Kalau untuk Naruto. Gadis itu tengah menyusun bajunya yang basah di dekat perapian. Agar mempercepat waktu kering, katanya.

Sakura memintanya menanggalkan pakaian secepatnya setelah menyadari pakaiannya telah basah, dan oleh sebab itulah mereka membuat dua api unggun. Untuk para laki-laki mereka membelakangi perempuan--karena saat ini naruto tidak mengenakan pakaian. Hanya dalaman yang untungnya saja tidak terlalu basah.

Naruto pernah mendengar bahwa seseorang yang sedang kedinginan di tengah badai salju harus melakukan aktivitas yang menghangatkan tubuh. Hal tersebut membuatnya menyerukkan kepada yang lain bahwa ia mendapatkan ide.

"Apa itu?" Bingung sakura. Kemudian matanya membelalak saat menyadari arti ucapan Naruto. "Apakah maksudmu dengan cara yang seperti 'itu'?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan cengiran. Tubuh ketiga laki-laki disana tiba-tiba menegang kala menyadari keputusan nekat Naruto. Tampaknya Sai dan Shikamaru tidak ingin terlibat. Mereka juga diberitahukan misi lain yang harus di kerjakan oleh sang Uchiha, oleh sebab itulah mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang facepalm.

"Ya, tentu saja. Untuk menghindari ketidaksukaan di antara kita semua. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat bunshin yang akan diambil alih kesadarannya oleh Kurama untuk menghangatkan ku." ujarnya enteng

Mereka semua tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa-apaan dengan meminta bantuan hal seperti itu pada seekor bijuu? Dan lagi, bunshinya Sendiri? Pandangan Sasuke mulai menggelap. Ia tidak menyukai meputusan ini.

"Idiot, bagaimana mungkin kau melakukannya dengan bunshinmu--"

"apa yang kau pikirkan?! Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kehangatan dengan berpelukan!" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

Ucapan Naruto diserap dengan baik olehnya. Tampaknya ia salah paham disini, mungkin yang lain juga. Ia melupakan bahwa gadis itu adalah orang yang paling optimis yang pernah ia kenal. Sangat tidak memungkinkan jika Naruto berfikir Untuk--damn.

"Aku mengantuk. Sakura-chan, kalau pakaianku sudah kering, jauhkan dari api oke? Aku mengandalkanmu"

Naruto merebahkan diri di atas jubah misi yang telah dibentangkan diatas tanah. Ia sempat menggerutu sebal dengan mengatai lantai rumah yang terlalu dingin dan sangat keras. Tidak nyaman memang. Namun, ia seorang ninja bukan? Ia harus membiasakan diri untuk beristirahat di tempat yang tidak memungkinkan sekalipun. Jadi, anggap saja dirinya sudah terbiasa.

Ketika menemui posisi yang pas untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Naruto memejamkan kedua manik safirnya, dan tidak lama. Ia sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

Sakura yang berada disamping Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu menyelimutkan kain penghangatnya ke tubuh sang teman. Ia masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan temannya yang tidur hanya menggunakan dalaman dicuaca yang seperti saat ini. Setidaknya ia sedikit membantu temannya disini.

Manik emeraldnya memandang kepenjuru ruangan, ia melihat masih ada beberapa pintu yang tertutup di dalam ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini, ia beranggapan bahwa ruangan ini semacam ruangan keluarga. Dan, yang lainnya adalah kamar?

Bukankah mereka seharusnya beristirahat dikamar saja? Daripada mereka beristirahat berkumpul menjadi satu tanpa menghargai privasi masing-masing. Sakura tidak menginginkannya. Oleh karena itu, ia beranjak dari duduknya setelah memastikan kain penghangatnya menyelimuti Naruto secara menyeluruh. Dan saat ini ia menerka bahwa pergerakan dari tubuhnya menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga laki-laki yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya. Hingga membuatnya mengerling kebelakang dan mendapati Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil lalu memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya--ternyata ruangan tersebut tidak dikunci. Ia langsung melengang masuk kedalam dan benar saja, ia mendapati sebuah ranjang yang berukuran besar didalamnya.

Ia kemudian memerintahkan teman-teman yang lain untuk memeriksa ruangan yang masih tertutup pintunya. Dan mereka semua memberikan jawaban yang sama. Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang penuh dengan kelegaan. Manik emeraldnya tidak sengaja menatap orang terkasihnya yang kelihatan tidak nyaman akan sesuatu. Mulutnya sangat gatal untuk bertanya, hingga akhirnya pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Pandangan sang Uchiha terakhir mendarat padanya, lalu kembali mengerling pada dua orang lainnya--hingga berhenti pada Naruto. Alisnya menekuk dalam kala menyadari Sasuke yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia masih menerka, apakah Sasuke memiliki masalah pribadi pada Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian semua. Ini sangat penting, tentang ku, tentang misi ini." Ujarnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Hati Sakura mencelos, kala menyadari kegugupan dari nada bicara orang terkasihnya.

Ada apa ini?

Atmosfer udara tiba-tiba saja berubah hingga suasana ruangan menjadi tegang. Sai yang menyadari hal ini pertama kali tersenyum maklum, lalu menyuruh mereka semua untuk membicarakannya sembari duduk dengan posisi yang agak menjauh dari Naruto. Sepertinya kemampuannya untuk membaca gerak-gerik seseorang telah meningkat. Hingga ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sedang menyukai seseorang. Lalu, dengan pandangannya yang sedaritadi tertuju pada Na--oh tidak, ini akan merepotkan, pikirnya.

Sepertinya menyaksikan kisah cinta segitiga dengan posisi terdepan sangat menyusahkan baginya. Ia cukup mengetahuinya dari novel yang dibaca, ia sungguh tidak ingin mengetahuinya di kehidupan keseharian seperti ini. Hanya membacanya saja membuat emosi tiba-tiba menguasai tubuhnya--hingga secara tidak sadar ia telah membakar novel tersebut karena kerumitan dari alur ceritanya.

Pelipisnya sudah dibasahi oleh peluh yang menetes dengan cepat ia menyekanya. Ia tengah berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tetap terduduk diantara orang-orang yang membuatnya gemas akan kisah cintanya. Manik hitam kelamnya kini terpantri pada Sasuke yang enggan berbicara sejak mereka telah duduk dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Sudut matanya tiba-tiba berkedut kesal.

Dengan senyuman khasnya, Sai kemudian berujar dengan pedas. "Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun sejak tadi, dan itu membuatku kesal. Kenapa kau sejak dahulu selalu selalu menjengkelkan, Sasuke?"

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak, lalu ia mengangguk kecil. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi tertunduk. Pandangan matanya menelusuk tajam. Lagi pula, seorang Uchiha memang seperti itu kala menatap lawan bicaranya, bukan?

"Aku ... bukan lah laki-laki yang normal, tadinya." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Manik hitam kelamnya kini dipejamkan, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. "Orientasi sexualku sudah menyimpang setelah klan ku dibantai habis oleh kakak ku, Uchiha itachi. Walaupun dia melakukannya demi desa tercintanya, tetap saja. Hal tersebut membuat jiwaku terguncang.

Aku menyadarinya ketika pertarungan perpisahan kami di lembah akhir, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berdekatan lagi dengannya, mencoba memutuskan ikatan yang kami miliki dengan cara membunuhnya. Karena aku sadar, aku tidaklah normal, aku memiliki ketertarikan terhadap sesama jenis.

Hal tersebut masih berlanjut hingga aku berumur delapan belas tahun, ketika aku kembali dari misi panjang, aku pulang ke desa dan mendapatkan fakta yang menamparku dengan keras. Orang yang kusukai ternyata perempuan. Aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa menerpa hatiku. Selama ini aku menganggap diriku tidak normal. Tapi ternyata tidak, tubuhku sudah bereaksi terlebih dahulu sebelum otakku mampu menyadarinya.

Hingga akhirnya Kakashi menyadari semua kegelisahan ku. Dan ia memberikanku ini." Sasuke melempar sebuah buku dengan sampul yang berwarna hijau yang tampak familiar ke tengah-tengah mereka. Beberapa pasang mata memandang buku tersebut dengan mata yang membelalak.

"Icha-icha taktiks?!" seru mereka bersamaan. Sasuke mengangguk kaku lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Rencana ini akan digunakan jika semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Selain keras kepala, ia juga sosok yang tidak pernah menyadari keadaan yang menimpanya. Dan hal ini merupakan misi untukku yang diberikan Kakashi" lanjutnya, kali ini disertai dengan helaan nafas gusar.

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi menyimak ucapan orang terkasihnya mengerjap. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak. Ia menyadarinya, ia mengetahui dengan jelas siapa sosok yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Lidahnya sangat kelu saat hendak bertanya. Namun, ia hanya perlu memastikannya saja bukan? Ia sangat yakin jika observasinya saat ini menumpul.

"Dia adalah Naruto, bukan? Orang yang kau maksud adalah Naruto, ya 'kan?" Ujarnya dengan senyuman getir. Kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sakura terkenal karena ia merupakan ninja yang tidak bisa menahan emosi bukan?

Sakura tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Sasuke, namun ia dapat melihat kejelasan tersebut melalui anggukan kaku Sasuke, seolah membenarkan pertanyaanya. Tangisannya tumpah saat itu juga. Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasa pilu. Oleh karena itu, Shikamaru dan Sai menepuk pelan pundak sang gadis dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat penenang.

Keempatnya diam membatu saat mereka mendengarkan suara amukan yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"kenapa berisik sekali-ttebayo?!" Omelnya ditengah ambang pintu. Kedua manik emerald Sakura membelak saat itu juga. Ia mengerling pada tiga kaum adam yang berada disana--untungnya mereka semua serempak mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian mu!"

Naruto mengerjap. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mulutnya hendak menyerukan perkataan--kalau saja ia tidak merasakan dinginnya angin malam menusuk ke kulitnya. Kini, giliran Naruto lah yang membelalakan manik safirnya.

"Ha--KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Mereka semua hanya memikirkan satu hal.

Mengapa orang yang kuat malah memiliki sifat dan pemikiran yang bodoh?


	4. Attack from Otsutsuki

Matahari telah menunjukan wujudnya sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Namun, gadis bersurai pirang masih betah menelusuri alam mimpinya tanpa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang menyorot tepat kearah wajahnya. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Pola tidur yang cukup berantakan untuk seorang gadis terlihat janggal. Namun, seperti Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Selama ia tidak dituntut untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang anggun. Ia dapat melakukan hal apapun yang disukainya. Termasuk bangun kesiangan ...

Shikamaru, selaku ketua tim yang sebenarnya sangat malas hanya untuk sekedar membangunkan Naruto. Karena ia pun sama halnya seperti gadis itu, ia masih mengantuk dan dibangunkan secara paksa oleh Sakura yang tampaknya sudah sangat frustasi untuk membangunkan temannya yang tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Oleh karena itu, ialah yang disuruh untuk membangunkan Naruto. Memangnya, jika ia yang membangunkan akan efektif? Sepertinya gadis bersurai merah muda itu salah memilih orang.

Namun, sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab. Shikamaru tentu saja mengiyakan permintaan ninja medis tersebut. Dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Wajahnya facepalm saat melihat Naruto yang sudah terduduk dengan sempurna dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam erat. Apakah gadis itu berniat tidur sambil berjalan?

Jika memang benar begitu, ia hanya perlu menyandarkannya saja 'kan?

Tapi, tampaknya semua itu tidak diperlukan, karena Naruto sudah beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan dengan langkah lunglai entah kemana.

Ia mengerjakan matanya. Merasa ceroboh karena kehilangan jejak Naruto, padahal sedari tadi ia telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Kenapa pula gadis itu malah pergi disaat ia ingin menyampaikan suatu hal yang penting?

"Mendokusai"

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu mengendikan bahunya. Lalu berjalan berbalik ketempat perkumpulan mereka. Ia mendapatkan banyak pertanyaan ketika sampai. Dan ia hanya menjawab yang ia tahu saja.

Manik hitamnya mengerling pada Sasuke yang hendak bangkit, kemungkinan besar untuk mencari sosok Naruto. Namun, lengannya di cekal oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Lalu melontarkan kalinat yang membuat Sasuke terduduk kembali dengan pipi yang merona samar.

"Aku memberitahunya, bahwa ada kolam air panas di sekitar sini. Aku baru saja dari sana. Mungkin, Naruto juga ada disana. Untuk membersihkan diri. Apa kau berniat untuk mengintipnya seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Jiraiya-sensei?"

Sasuke diam sepenuhnya. Membuat Sakura tersenyum samar. Pemuda berkulit pucat di antara mereka hanya mengulas senyum seperti biasa.

Melihat permasalahan internal anggota tim tujuh sangat merepotkan, pikir Shikamaru. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa pula Rokudaime menetapkannya pada tim penelusuran kali ini? Tidakkah pria itu mengetahui bahwa ia lelah menyaksikan permasalahan asmara seperti ini? Padahal kisah asmara yang dialami olehnya sama merepotkannya. Ah, sepertinya hanya ia yang terlalu malas untuk mengutarakannya pada kakak dari Kazekage, Temari.

Menghela napas, Shikamaru mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sai. Ia menyerngit saat melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan tujuh buah plastik kecil dari saku celananya. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, ia melihat beberapa helai rambut dengan warna yang berbeda terdapat pada masing-masing plastik.

Apakah Sasuke berniat untuk menggunakan jutsu terlarang?

Rasa ingin tahunya sudah terjawab karena begitu sasuke meletakkan sample tersebut ditengah-tegah mereka. Ia langsung menjelaskan strategi apa yang akan dilakukannya jika situasi terdesak, atau menghadapi jumlah musuh yang diluar batas kemampuan mereka dalam menanganinya nanti.

Sasuke juga menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa tumbal yang di tangkapnya lalu menjebaknya ke dalam genjutsu sebelum memasukannya kedalam gulungan penyimpanan.

Sudah mengantisipasi sejak awal, huh? Pemuda bermarga Nara tersebut mendengus, lalu menanyakan hal yang membuat perasaanya tidak enak sedari tadi.

"Apakah kau akan membangkitkan kembali Uchiha Madara?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tenang. Meskipun begitu. Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu menunjukan raut wajah yang berbalik dengan nada bicaranya. Ia ketakutan.

Siapa pula yang tidak takut pada kekuatan mengerikan seorang Uchiha Madara? Ia bahkan hampir mati dulu pada perang dunia shinobi ke empat. Sepertinya membangkitkan kembali sosoknya adalah keputusan yang salah. Sebab, Madara hanya akan kembali mengamuk jika dibangkitkan kembali. Dan perang akan kembali berlanjut.

Manik hitamnya mengerjap, menyadari bahwa pemirikirannya sudah terlalu jauh.

"Ya, Madara akan kubangkitkan dengan kontrol tubuh yang ku pegang seluruhnya. Akan kupastikan ia tidak berbuat bodoh kali ini." Tukas Sasuke.

Tiga dari empat orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut membelalak. Tampak terkejut dengan keputusannya. Hingga sesaat kemudian mereka berhasil menguasai tubuhnya.

Sai adalah orang pertama yang menyadarinya, ia kemudian bertanya. Keraguan terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya. "Lalu, lima orang lainnya? Apakah para Kage terdahulu juga akan dibangkitkan?"

Anggukan ringan didapatinya. Membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang. Well, jika si Uchiha pembuat onar itu berulah, ada para kage yang menjadi tameng mereka. Ia bernapas lega untuk saat ini.

Diskusi mereka masih terasa janggal, terlebih satu orang lainnya masih belum disebutkan--tentu saja Sakura mengetahuinya walaupun tanpa diberi tahu. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Suara pekikan feminim terdengar sangat nyaring, disusul dengan masuknya seorang gadis pirang dengan terburu-buru. Para audiens sontak memusatkan perhatian padanya. Mereka sontak panik melihat Naruto datang dengan kedua mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Apakah terjadi sesuatu ketika Naruto sedang pergi mandi sendirian tadi?

"Apa yang--"

"Aku lupa membawa gulungan penyimpan ramen ku! Ah, bagaimana ini?! Aku lapar" serunya dengan panik.

Sasuke facepalm. Kepanikan Naruto memang sangat mengacaukan suasana hatinya. Lagi pula, tidak bisakah ia bersikap dengan normal barangkali sesaat saja?

Hanya gara-gara makanan berlemak seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya sepanik ini. Sepertinya memijat pelipisnya dapat menurunkan tingkat kekesalannya. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghujat tingkah laku si tidak peka yang menyebalkan dihadapannya ini.

Suara tawa terbahak tiba-tiba mengisi ruangan yang mendadak sunyi semenjak kehadiran si pirang. Para audiens langsung saja menaruh pusat perhatiannya pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang biasanya hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi berbagai situasi yang merepotkan.

Tapi, kali ini ... Sepertinya adalah sebuah kejadian langka--

"Oh, dasar! Si bodoh yang pelupa! Huh, setidaknya aku membawa makanan yang cukup selama menjalankan misi. Ini, tangkap!" Sai berujar dengan sangat jujur. Ia melemparkan sebuah makanan kemasan pada Naruto yang hanya ditangkap olehnya. Sudut matanya berkedut, hei! Naruto juga tahu jika dirinya tidaklah pintar. Setidaknya jangan disebutkan secara frontal seperti itu! Ia juga masih memiliki rasa malu, terlebih saat ini ada sosok bermulut pedas yang suka mengkritiknya.

Naruto hanya mendengus keras, tidak ingin membalas ledekan mantan Anbu Ne tersebut. Terlalu malas untuk berdebat dipagi hari--walupun saat ini sudah siang.

Naruto membaca lamat-lamat tulisan yang terdapat dikemasan makanan pemberian Sai. Kedua matanya membelalak saat itu juga. Roti dengan rasa sayur. Demi apapun, wujud tanaman aneh berwarna hijau tersebut adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Dengan ekstrak sayuran di roti pasti akan lebih buruk lagi.

"Ino yang memilihkan rasa sayuran untukku. Katanya, aku harus memakan roti ini ketika sedang menjalankan misi, karena ia tidak bisa mengirimi bekal untuk ku. Ah, ia juga mengatakan bahwa sayuran itu sangat menyehatkan bagi tubuh. Juga mempercantik kulit." Jelas Sai.

Senyuman miring dan ekspresi janggal tercipta diwajah Naruto. Gadis pirang itu berjalan mendekati Sai, lalu menyikut pelan perutnya.

"Sudah ada kemajuan, huh? Berterimakasihlah padaku. Sekarang kau akan mendapatkan istri yang cantik seperti Ino."

Naruto menggoda Sai hingga membuat semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi pucatnya. Pemuda itu berdeham keras, lalu beranjak dari posisinya--mengakibatkan Naruto hampir terjengkang kebelakang. Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengomel atas pergerakan tidak terduga dari sang pemuda.

Interaksi keduanya tidak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. Matanya menggelap, ia tidak menyukai kedekatan keduanya yang seperti ini. Tidak bisakah semuanya kembali normal seperti saat Naruto dan tim tujuh dengan anggota yang baru menemuinya? Oh, sepertinya Sasuke saja yang tidak normal. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi seseorang yang protektif sepeti saat ini.

Shikamaru melihat semuanya. Bagaimana ia melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu, sesekali melirik Sasuke. Sasuke yang menatap interaksi Naruto dan Sai dengan penuh kejengkelan. Sai yang sedang merona yang mungkin sedang memikirkan rekan se-timnya Ino. Dan Naruto yang mulai memakan rotinya dengan ogah-ogahan tanpa menyadari kalau ia sedang ditatap oleh Sasuke.

Pelipisnya sudah dibasahi oleh keringat. Memikirkan hal seperti ini lebih merepotkan daripada memikirkan strategi penyerangan perang dunia shinobi ke empat.

Atau kah Tuhan sedang menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini karena ia telah menggantungkan hubungannya dengan kakak Kazekage? Kalau memang benar begitu, ia berjanji. Selepas pulang dari misi, ia akan langsung berangkat ke Suna untuk mempersunting Temari menjadi istrinya. Sepertinya tidak perlu pacaran atau apalah. Karena itu sangat merepotkan.

Menghela nafas, ia mengerling pada jendela usang. Matahari sudah semakin terik, jika mereka bergerak sekarang. Suhu udara tidak sedingin saat malam hari.

Lagi pula, mereka semua telah berkumpul. Sepertinya akan lebih baik lagi jika mereka melanjutkan pencarian mengenai reruntuhan Otsutsuki yang menurut prediksi Sasuke, letaknya sudah tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka saat ini. Mereka sudah berada di dimensi yang sama dengan kastil Kaguya. Shikamaru mengangguk sekilas. Ia mengerling pada yang lain. Menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Keputusan sudah didapatkannya.

"Kita bergerak, sekarang!"

oOo

Shikamaru memecah persatuan mereka menjadi beberapa tim. Menurutnya, akan lebih menghemat waktu jika mencari kesegala arah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Oleh karena itulah ia membentuk tim lainnya. Shikamaru yang bersama Sakura, ia tidaklah pandai dalam melacak keberadaan musuh, sungguh. Tapi setidaknya, ia dapat dengan mudah menganalisis keadaan. Ia bukanlah orang terkuat di antara rekannya yang lain, hingga ia memutuskan Sakura akan menjadi rekannya. Shikamaru hanya beranggapan bahwa otak strategi akan di incar paling awal dalam sebuah pertarungan bukan? Setidaknya Sakura dapat membantu menyembuhkannya apabila ia terluka parah nantinya.

Sai ia buat dalam formasi sendirian, lagi pula Sai dapat melacak informasi dengan baik tanpa bantuan orang lain. Mengingat ia merupakan anbu asuhan Danzo.

Sementara Sasuke, sudah jelas ia pasangkan Dengan Naruto. Selain dengan menyatukan mereka kedalam tim yang sama agar masalah pribadi sang Uchiha terselesaikan, Shikamaru juga memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk menyatukan mereka.

Dengan kemampuan melacak Sennin mode milik Naruto, tim mereka di letakkan di posisi terdepan. Juga dengan kemampuan teleport milik Sasuke, Shikamaru setidaknya telah mengantisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu padanya dan Sakura. Sasuke akan dengan mudah melacak keberadaan mereka, dan mungkin akan membantunya.

Rokudaime sendiri telah memberikan beberapa alat berkomunikasi jarak jauh padanya, sebelum mereka berangkat. Dan ia memberikannya satu pada setiap rekannya. Ia juga menyuruh yang lain untuk segera menguhubunginya jika melihat sebuah pergerakan.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun disini."

Suara dengusan keras menyusul setelah ucapan sang gadis dicerna baik oleh pendengarannya. Kedua alisnya menekuk dalam sembari mengerling kepada Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Dalam hati, ia menyetujui ucapan rekannya. Mereka sudah melacak di udara menggunakan lukisan hidup milik Sai sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Hingga matahari menunjukan pergantian waktu dengan memperlihatkan tanda-tanda tenggelam, digantikan oleh bulan.

Rekannya yang lain juga belum ada yang menghubunginya guna memberikan informasi terkait pencarian masing-masing. Ataukah mereka juga belum melihat keberadaan musuh, sama sepertinya?

Tapi, dilihat dari ketiadaan mahluk hidup selain tumbuhan di sekitar mereka membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apakah wilayah ini sudah lama tidak dihuni?

Semua yang berada disekitarnya sangatlah janggal. Walaupun tidak dihuni oleh manusia, setidaknya sejenis serangga atau hewan kecil lainnya sudah pasti ada, bagaimanapun juga wilayah ini merupakan hutan yang tampak subur. Namun nyatanya ...

Sebuah realisasi melintas di benaknya. Membuat Shikamaru mengumpat pelan. Mengerling pada keadaan disekitarnya--ia mengenali kawasan ini. Lokasi dimana mereka berpencar. Peluh sudah membasahi pelipisnya. Semuanya terlihat sangat nyata. Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita melacak musuh di sekitar reruntuhan kastil Kaguya? Ini semua perasaanku saja atau memang sedari-tadi kita hanya mengitari wilayah ini secara berulang?" Ujarnya kaku, namun juga serius.

Sakura tampaknya menegang kala menyadari keadaan yang melingkupnya. Manik emeraldnya membelalak saat itu juga.

"Kau benar! Astaga, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Padahal kita sudah mengikuti arahan lokasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke-kun. Ataukah kita dijebak oleh seseorang?" Histeris Sakura, namun dengan suara yang kecil.

Shikamaru mengangguk kaku, meneguk kasar salivanya.ia kemudian memutar arah hingga berbalik dengan arah tujuan mereka. Bagaimanapun, ini semua tidak bisa diteruskan untuk saat ini.

Ilusi.

Ia sangat yakin dengan firasatnya kali ini. Namun, sejak kapan? Shikamaru bahkan tidak merasakannya sejak awal. Ataukah yang menjebak mereka kedalam sebuah ilusi adalah seseorang yang memiliki darah Uchiha? Karena, pengendali ilusi terkuat dan terhebat adalah klan Uchiha. Namun, siapa?

Sebuah kilasan percakapan terngiang kembali di pendengarannya. Tampaknya ia melupakan fakta bahwa klan Otsutsuki juga memiliki kekuatan pembuat ilusi. Dengan dua buah byakugan dan sebuah sharinnegan. Kekuatan tersebut lebih dari mampu untuk mengendalikan mereka.

"Genjutsu! Kita telah dijebak sejak awal! Aku yakin yang lain juga begitu."

Penglihatannya semakin menajam saat melihat seutas tali kemerahan melayang kearahnya--tebakannya meleset. Tali tersebut menyerang jutsu milik Sai, dan menghancurkannya. Hingga membuat mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian.

"Sialan!" Makinya kala itu. Merapalkan sebuah nama jutsu diikuti dengan segel tangan sederhana, pemuda bermarga Nara kemudian jatuh dengan sangat cepat, seolah gravitasi menariknya kedalam titik pusatnya.

Shikamaru mendarat pertama kali. Ia menapakkan kaki dengan perlahan pada puncak pohon, lalu meraih tangan Sakura yang telah dekat dalam jarak jangkauannya.

"Shika! Awas, dibelakangmu!"

Pekikan nyaring Sakura membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Dengan refleks, ia melompat kebawah pohon bersamaan dengan Sakura, karena ia yang menarik lengannya. Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah kunai, lalu memegangnya erat.

Srak.

Suara juluran tali kembali terdengar. Kali ini Shikamaru dibuat menggeram kesal olehnya. Dengan arah serangan yang di arahkan kepadanya--

"Sakura! Menunduk!"

Ctang! Shikamaru menangkis pergerakan tali tersebut dengan kedua mata yang membelalak. Terkejut dengan tali kemerahan yang ternyata memiliki tekstur sekeras baja.

Sial! Ini sangat buruk. Ia kemudian menyalakan alat komunikasinya dan mulai memberikan kode, namun nyatanya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengaktifkan benda tersebut. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi kesal, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?

Dedaunan berjatuhan dari atas pohong seketika menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendongak keatas, guna melihat apa yang terjadi diatas sana--Wujudan seorang pria berkulit putih pucat yang mengenakan busana aneh terlihat di penglihatannya. Kala menyadari sepasang mata milik pria aneh tersebut. Shikamaru lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Mata itu ...

"Ku pikir sudah saatnya, untuk ukuran mahluk rendahan. Kalian boleh juga. Tapi, tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mengusik kesenangan Momo-dono!"

oOo

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda. Naruto dan Sasuke tengah terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan sengit, dengan lawan Otsutsuki yang mengaku sebagai yang terkuat diantara yang lainnya. Otsutsuki Momoshiki.

Batin Naruto mencibir, kala mendengarkan cerita Momoshiki dengan seksama. Bagaimana pria pucat itu menjelekkan Kaguya yang memakan buah chakra. Mengatai bahwa wanita itu orang yang serakah akan kekuatan. Apa-apaan itu?! Bukankah semua Otsutsuki juga gila akan kekuatan? Untuk apa pula ia menjelekkan sesamanya?

Naruto dibuat pusing hanya dengan memikirkannya. Sungguh, ia benci hal yang membuatnya berpikir dengan keras seperti ini.

"Naruto! Jangan melamun, serang dia!"

Tersadar akan kebodohannya, Naruto langsung melesat untuk merobohkan si pucat dalam satu kali serangan. Rasengan telah disiapkannya ditangan kanannya. Ia mendorong perputaran chakra ke punggung Momoshiki, hanya untuk diserap olehnya.

Sepertinya Naruto juga melupakan fakta bahwa klan Otsutsuki memiliki kemampuan menyerap ninjutsu. Sama seperti Madara ketika dalam mode jinchurikii juubi. Hanya taijutsu dan senjutsulah yang mempan untuk menyerangnya. Mengerling pada Sasuke, mereka kemudian saling mengangguk, seolah saling mengetahui cara untuk menyerang balik tanpa berdiskusi terlebih dahulu.

Gadis itu melesat bersamaan dengan pergerakan Sasuke yang sangat cepat bagaikan kilat. Mereka menyerang dengan sangat terkoordinasi. Dengan Naruto yang menyerang dari belakang serta Sasuke yang menyerang dari depan.

Mereka melayangkan sebuah tendangan dalam kekuatan penuh, membuat Momoshiki jatuh tersungsur seketika. Pria itu menggeram kesal bukan karena rasa sakit yang di terimanya akibat dua manusia rendahan ini, bukan. Ia memikirkan tentang mahluk rendahan yang beraninya mengotori jubah kekuasaannya, yang selama ini tidak pernah kotor akibat kekalahan konyol semacam ini.

Momoshiki tidak bisa menerimanya. Oleh karena itu ia mengeluarkan beberapa pil dari permukaan tangan kanannya yang terdapat sebuah rinnegan. Lalu menelannya dalam satu kali tegukan. Luka lecet yang diterimanya meregenerasi dengan perlahan bersamaan dengan sebuah jutsu yang dikeluarkannya melalui tangan kirinya dengan kekuatan dua kali lipat dari yang ia terima sebelumnya.

Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, Naruto belum pernah merasakan hawa membunuh sepekat ini--lupakan, sekuat ini. Kaguya sendiri tidak mengeluarkan hawa seperti ini ketika pertama kali muncul dari sosok Madara.

Apakah Momoshiki memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari Kaguya? Memikirkannya saja membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar karena sedikit rasa ketakutan.

"Naruto, gunakan Mode ku. Aku akan menyalurkan chakra sebanyak yang bisa aku lakukan!"

Naruto tersentak dengan suara Kurama yang tiba-tiba mengiang di dalam kepalanya. Geraman sang rubah sangatlah keras, sedikit menganggu Naruto. Namun, rubah ini hanya akan memberikan respon seperti ini ketika ia melawan musuh yang sangat kuat bukan?

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto mengangguk patuh. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Menarik aliran chakra Kurama hingga tubuhnya diliputi oleh chakra kejinggaan. Rambut panjangnya telah melambai tinggi di udara. Kelopak matanya diliputi warna kemerahan. Mode Kurama bersamaan dengan Sennin mode sangat membantu dalam melakukan penyerangan.

Dan ketika ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berlari kencang kearahnya.

"Ini sangat mustahil, aku akan membentuk bala bantuan. Kau harus mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar. Sementara aku, akan menyiapkan jutsu." dan setelah mengatakannya, laki-laki itu mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh darinya. Naruto bahkan belum sempat melakukan serangkaian protes mengenai sikap Sasuke yang menyuruhnya sesenaknya.

"Si berengsek itu" Geramnya.

Mengabaikan suasana hatinya yang mendadak menjadi buruk. Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan yang melampaui gerakannya sebelumnya. Dalam mode Kurama juga dapat membuat Naruto bershunshin kesegala arah yang dikehendakinya. Gadis itu menerjang punggung Momoshiki, hanya untuk ditangkap pergelangan kakinya. Pria itu menyeringai dengan kedua mata byakugan yang aktif. Cengkraman di kaki kanannya semakin erat. Hingga membuat sang gadis meringis kesakitan. Padahal sudah ditambahkan dengan Sennin mode, tampaknya kekuatan pria ini bukanlah tandingannya.

"Aku melihatnya" Momoshiki menggantungkan ucapannya. Melirik tangan kanan artifical miliknya yang terbalut perban dengan rapi. "Kau--tidak, kalian berdua memiliki kekuatan dan darah seperti kami. Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Lanjutnya dengan kejengkelan diakhir kalimat. Ia melemparkan tubuh Naruto ke permukaan batuan keras hingga menyebabkan hancurnya batuan tersebut.

Naruto mendesis kesakitan. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. "Tentu saja, aku adalah reinkarnasi dari anak Hagoromo Otsutsuki."

Pandangan Momoshiki menggelap, pria itu meraih kain tipis yang menutupi kepalanya, lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Lalu, ia berjalan dengan berwibawa kearahnya.

"Hagoromo, putra dari Kaguya. Oh, si aib itu sudah menjadi seorang nenek ternyata. Sungguh tidak berguna, Kecintaannya terhadap mahluk rendahan seperti manusia tampaknya telah diteruskan melalui anak cucunya. Manusia hanya menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan apa yang dilindunginya. Mereka serakah--" Momoshiki meraih kerah baju Naruto dan menariknya hingga wajah mereka sejajar. "--Dan kekuatan yang kau miliki adalah milik kami, para Otsutsuki. Kalian manusia rendahan tidak kan bisa memilikinya!"

Momoshiki kembali tidak berekspresi. Cekalan tangannya terasa kosong. Mahluk yang dibencinya telah hilang dari genggaman tangannya. Tiba-tiba kilatan jingga muncul di hadapannya. Rahang bawahnya terasa seperti di tendang oleh seseorang, namun pandangannya tidak melihat apapun. Kecepatan macam apa ini?

Hancur sudah harga dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang dewa. Diserang secara diam-diam, bahkan kekuatan matanya telah aktif sedari tadi, tapi apa yang dilihatnya? Hanya sebuah kilatan menjengkelkan yang mulai mengganggu penglihatannya. Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya ia mulai membenci warna tersebut.

Tiba-tiba kepulan asap mengelilinginya. Bersamaan dengan teriakan feminim yang dapat menulikan telinganya.

"Bijuu rasenshuriken!"

Ledakan berskala besar terjadi setelahnya. Naruto mengusap ujung hidungnya. Lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya bunshinnya telah melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. Karena, Naruto mengambil posisi ditengah-tegah antara lokasi Sasuke dan Momoshiki. Ia masih penasaran dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak memunculkan diri dihadapannya guna membantunya melawan alien sialan itu. Sebab itulah ia mendekat.

Gelombang angin tiba-tiba terasa sangat kencang, Naruto bahkan sampai menambahkan chakra telapak kakinya, agar tidak tumbang. Sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk melindungi matanya.

"Apalagi kali ini?"

oOo

"Kuchiyose edo-tensei!"

Susunan tubuh enam orang pria telah melebur dalam bentukan kertas, membentuk tubuh baru yang Sasuke panggil. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar berkali-kali lebih cepat. Ia sangat mendambakan kehadiran sang kakak. Sebelumnya ketika mereka berpisah karena kakaknya telah melepaskan jutsu terlarang tersebut. Ia masih belum mengucapkan beberapa kata yang sangat ia ingin utarakan pada kakaknya.

Sebelah matanya menyipit bersamaan ketika ia merasakan kekuatannya seolah menguap dari tubuhnya. Ia sekarang mengerti resiko akan jutsu ini.

Sasuke mengerjap, ia masih mengingat ketika Kabuto mengendalikan ratusan mayat hidup secara bersamaan. Sungguh, kekuatan yang didapatnya dari Orochimaru tampaknya sangat memberikan dambak besar. Pria itu sanggup mengendalikan tanpa merasakan lelah sama sekali.

Bentukkan keenam tubuh pria yang Sasuke panggil sudah semakin jelas. Bisa dilihatnya ekspresi kakaknya membatu kala melihatnya. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Bibirnya sudah terbuka, hendak mengutarakan beberapa kata sebelum ia melihat serangan mendadak yang mengenai mayat hidup lainnya.

"Rasengan!"

Bentukan tubuh pria bersurai pirang masih belum terselesaikan, tapi sudah mendapat serangan dadakan hingga separuh tubuhnya hancur. Mayat hidup lainnya sudah dalam bentuk sempurna langsung siaga akan serangan yang akan datang nantinya. Semua kesempatan itu Sasuke ambil alih dengan mengontrol penuh gerak tubuh mereka. Ketika melihat penyerang. Tubuh Sasuke kembali tenang.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Naruto yang sedang menepati janjinya untuk menghajar sang ayah.

Salah satu dari mayat hidup lainya tampak mendengus keras. Kemudian suara makian tertuju padanya.

"Bocah ini lagi, sialan! Apa maumu!?"

Uchiha Madara tampak tidak menyukai dirinya yang kembali dibangkitkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Ia mengabaikan sosoknya dan kembali melihat perdebatan antara ayah dan anak yang tampak menarik perhatiannya. Membuat mantan tertua Uchiha mengumpat keras.

"Berengsek! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku ayah?! Apa kau ingin membuat orientasi seksualku melenceng?! Kalau iya, tampaknya kau berhasil! Karena aku sudah tertarik pada sesama jenis!" Seru Naruto dengan lantang.

Sosok yang diserang Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Begitu juga dengan sosok lain yang dibangkitkan. Terlebih dengan penampilan unik sang gadis pirang yang serupa dengan Naruto yang masih dalam rupa laki-laki. Rambut pirang yang panjang melambai diudara di liputi oleh chakra kejinggaan.

Sosok yang dipanggil ayah oleh Naruto. Namikaze Minato menggeleng dengan cepat, lalu berujar. "Maafkan Ayah! Ayah tidak bermaksud seperti itu sungguh! Ayah hanya ingin kau menjalani kehidupan ninja dengan tenang tanpa disuruh untuk menyadap informasi menggunakan cara kotor oleh petinggi desa, karena aku dan Kushina tidak ada disamping mu, menemanimu selama masa pertumbuhanmu!" Ujarnya dengan peluh yang sudah membasahi pelipisnya. Ringisan di bibir ayahnya membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Alasan macam apa itu?! Tentu saja aku tidak akan mau melakukannya Itu sangat menggelikan!" Ucapan Naruto tampaknya tidak sinkron dengan hatinya. Karena ia memang pernah melakukan semacam itu ketika menyadap misi, ia menggunakan henge miliknya.

"Kau pasti melakukannya! Kakashi sudah menceritakannya padaku ketika kau tidak sadarkan diri karena Kurama diekstak dari tubuhmu! Saat itu pelindung yang kuberikan padamu masih aktif, bagaimana jika kau melakukannya sekarang?!" bentak Minato dengan nada dingin.

Naruto langsung pucat pasih mendengarnya. Mode Kurama tiba-tiba saja dilepasnya hingga chakra kejinggaan yang meliputi tubuhnya hilang tidak tersisa. Rambut panjangnya telah turun. Ah, seperti gurunya yang satu itu perlu ia beri pelajaran ketika pulang dari misi nanti. Naruto langsung menyengir sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak bisa mengelak bukan?

"Ah, itu-itu, itu sangat menyenangkan! Lagi pula, selama hal itu membantu desa, aku pasti akan melakukannya! Kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk melakukannya ayah"

Minato tidak membalas ucapan putrinya. Ia hanya merogoh saku yang terdapat di rompi jounin yang dikenakannya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu berupa helaian rambut berwarna merah yang sangat panjang.

Minato mengerling pada sasuke yang masih terdiam memperhatikan dirinya. Ia tersenyum, lalu berujar "Sasuke, apakah kau masih memiliki satu tubuh lagi? Sepertinya aku perlu memberitahukan hal ini pada Kushina--"

Bruk.

Naruto langsung memeluk kedua kaki ayahnya dengan erat. Bahkan sangat. Minato dibuat meringis karena ulah dadakannya. Kedua mata Naruto sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak! Jangan ibu! Aku sudah pernah di pukul olehnya! Dan itu sangat menyakitkan, aku tidak mau lagi!" Dan sekarang Naruto sudah menangis tersedu-sedu di kaki ayahnya.

Para audiens yang menyaksikan hal ini dibuat menganga tidak percaya. Sudah dikejutkan oleh perubahan Naruto, mereka dikejutkan lagi oleh sifat cengeng Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi"

Tangisan Naruto langsung berhenti. Sudut matanya berkedut jengkel. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya hingga dua buah rantai chakra muncul dari tulang ekornya dan langsung menjulur kedalam tanah, lalu keluar tepat dibawah kaki Sasuke dan melilitnya dengan kencang.

Naruto beranjak dari posisi lalu melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sasuke. Rantai chakranya keluar dari dalam tanah bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya.

Diraihnya kerah kemeja Sasuke hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Raut wajahnya menunjukan kemarahan yang amat ketara. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak gentar. Wajahnya masih menunjukan ketenangan berbeda dengan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Kau! Bisa-bisanya mengataiku idiot disaat seperti ini?! Kau hanya akan semakin membuatku kesal saja!" omel Naruto. Tangannya beralih mencengkram kedua pundak sang Uchiha, lalu mendorongnya.

Sasuke sampai kehilangan fokus untuk memegang kendali para tentara edo-tensei. Alhasil, mereka semua lepas dari kendalinya. Namun tidak bereaksi berlebihan, terutama Madara. Hal itu membuat sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Suara benda terjatuh dibawah kakinya membuat pandangan Sasuke terpantri pada benda tersebut, kedua manik oniksnya membelalak saat itu juga, dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih benda tersebut--namun, sudah lebih dulu diambil Naruto. Gadis itu menyerngit menatap dirinya, dengan tangan kanan yang menunjukan sebuah buku padanya. Sasuke merasakan bagaimana wajahnya terasa panas.

Dan Sasuke teramat yakin, saat ini dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian oleh yang lainnya. Menyadari ketiadaan suara disekitarnya.

"Icha-icha taktiks? Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Aku tahu belakangan ini kau sering bersama Kakashi-sensei, tapi tidak ku sangka kau jadi meneruskan kebiasaannya membaca buku porno, terlebih disaat genting seperti ini?!" Ujar Naruto tidak percaya. Ia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum miring. Dan melemparkan buku tersebut kepada Sasuke--hanya untuk ditangkap olehnya, dengan gerakan kilat. Ia memasukannya kedalam perkamen ninjanya.

Dengan kedua mata yang menyipit, Sasuke berdeham dengan keras. "Aku tidak membaca--"

"Momoshiki masih memulihkan diri saat ini! Kita harus segera memusnahkannya sebelum alien itu kembali berulah!" Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya. Manik safirnya mengerling pada Itachi yang berdiri kaku menatapnya. Helaan nafas terdengar setelahnya. "Aku juga tidak merasakan chakra Sakura dan shikamaru saat menggunakan sennin mode! Apa yang terjadi disana? Sai juga! Aku tidak merasakan chakranya. Apa mereka melawan Otsutsuki juga?" panik Naruto.

"Otsutsuki? Keluarga Kaguya? Mereka masih ada?" Tanya Hashirama yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Kaguya! Wanita berengsek itu! Dia menghancurkan rencana yang sudah kususun secara matang sejak lama! Dia tidak akan kumaafkan!" Geram Madara. Kedua matanya yang tadinya berbentuk Sharingan. Kini telah berubah menjadi rinnegan. Tingkat terakhir perkembangan dari mata klan Uchiha.

Pria bersurai putih yang sedaritadi menyimak pembicaraan menghela nafas. Netra kelabunya mengerling pada Uchiha yang telah membangkitkannya. "Rikuudou sennin tidak memperbolehkan siapapun menggunakan jutsu ini lagi. Jutsu ini adalah jutsu yang dapat merusak keseimbangan alam. Tidak seharusnya kami yang sudah tiada berada disini lagi." ujarnya dengan tegas.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Lalu berujar. "kami tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan jutsu ini. Yang kami hadapi adalah tiga orang dari klan Otsutsuki, kekuatannya setra dengan Kaguya. Setidaknya Hagoromo sendiri akan mengerti dengan cara seperti inilah yang akan membantu kami. Umat manusia melindungi dunia ciptaannya." tukasnya.

Dengusan keras terdengar setelahnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin peduli. Terlihat dari ekor matanya Naruto tengah menggumamkan sesuatu. Gadis itu bergerak dengan gelisah lalu menghilangkan rantai chakra miliknya. Sennin mode diaktifkannya bersamaan dengan mode Kurama. Geraman tertahan miliknya berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang disana.

"ada apa, Naru?" Tanya Minato khawatir.

"Dia datang!" Serunya lantang. Semuanya langsung memasang posisi siap bertarung.

Permukaan tanah yang dipijakinya tiba-tiba retak. Suara gemuruh terdengar setelahnya. Naruto yang memang sudah memprediksi ini sejak awal tidaklah terkejut. Apalagi ia merasakan chakra ketiga temannya yang mulai melemah.

Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ledakan chakra menguar dari tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang berkibar diudara seolah melambangkan betapa besar chakra yang dikeluarkannya saat ini. Naruto merasakan bagaimana kedua matanya memanas dan mengabur, air matanya tidak sempat ditahan meleleh begitu saja.

Suara beberapa kaki mendarat dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari hadapannya. Pandangannya menyendu kala melihat teman-temannya yang seolah menjadi sandera oleh sosok Otsutsuki tersebut. Dan kini. Ia melihat jumlahnya bertambah menjadi tiga orang. Seringaian bak setan tertuju padanya. Salah satu diantara mereka yang bertubuh cukup tambun melemparkan tubuh teman-temannya ke arahnya.

"Shika! Sai! Sakura!"

Naruto menciptakan tangan chakra kurama di sisi tubuhnya. Lalu menangkap tubuh temannya. Manik safirnya meneliti keadaan teman-temannya yang kini tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak terdapat luka di tubuh mereka. Lantas, apa yang membuat chakranya melemah?

"Chakra mereka sangat hambar. Sangat cocok untuk manusia rendahan seperti kalian." Seru sosok Otsutsuki lainnya. Seketika menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Tapi, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rasa Chakra mereka yang berasal dari darah kita yang di bumi. Bolehkah aku mengambilnya, Momoshiki-dono?" tanya sosok pria yang membawa kail pancing yang cukup aneh. Gelak tawa terdengar setelahnya.

"Mereka adalah milikku. Kau tidak boleh mengusiknya. Tapi, kau boleh mencicipinya ketika aku mengizinkanmu untuk melakukannya. Tentu saja, disaat aku tidak bisa melawan mereka lagi" Kedua mata byakugannya telah diaktifkan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan pandangan alien tersebut tertuju padanya, dan lagi. Dengan seringaian menjijikan itu.

"Keturunannya kelak akan menjadi wadahku yang selanjutnya. Jiwaku akan terus mengambang sampai tiba saat anaknya terlahir kedunia ini. Karena aku melihatnya." kini pandangan Momoshiki terpantri pada Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Naruto. "Takdir dari dua manusia yang memiliki kekuatan dewa. Mereka akan membentuk dua keturunan serupa namun tidak sejenis secara bersamaan, kekuatan yang terang dan kekuatan yang gelap. Sama seperti orang tuanya, mereka akan saling melengkapi."

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Alien itu seperti merapalkan sebuah kilasan masa depan yang sangat dinantinya. Bersama dengan Naruto? Mereka akan memiliki keturunan. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan menjadikannya wadah?

Naruto merasakan hatinya mencelos. Mahluk ini sangat tidak berperasaan, ia tidak menyukainya, sungguh. Dengan menggunakan anaknya menjadi wadahnya? Dan lagi, yang pelum ia proses pembuatannya? Apakah pria ini sudah gila? Tampaknya begitu.

Seringaian bak setan kembali tercipta bersamaan dengan tangan pria tersebut yang terangkat keudara. Membentuk sebuah bola hitam besar yang memiliki skala ledakan yang mungkin, akan lebih dahsyat dari bijuu-dama.

"Semuanya akan dimulai besok malam! Kalian tidak akan menyadarinya. Karena semuanya mengalir tanpa kalian sadari. Skrenario sudah tercipta. Dan kalian hanya akan menjadi pion sebagai pemainnya!"

Deg!

Naruto merasakan dadanya seperti ditekan oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Sangat menyesakan, bahkan kedua matanya menyipit dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi dadanya. Naruto bahkan tidak sanggup memapah berat tubuhnya sendiri saat ini, hingga ia jatuh berlutut--masih dengan menggunakan mode Kurama. Nafasnya tersegal-segal.

Sensasi ini sama seperti ketika ia mengetahui kebenaran tetang Itachi, dan mendengar berita bahwa Sasuke temannya bergabung dalam organisasi Akatsuki. Naruto menggerang kesakitan saat ia melihat Kilasan-kilasan ingatan yang tidak ia ketahui milik siapa melintas di pikirannya. Sangat samar dan juga membingungkan. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya saat ia mendapatkan kilasan gambaran dua orang anak kecil. Yang laki-laki memiliki surai raven dengan warna mata biru sepertinya. Dan satunya lagi perempuan yang memiliki surai pirang sama seperti dirinya, dengan kedua mata yang berwarna hitam kelam.

"Siapa mereka?" gumam Naruto, sedikit kebingungan.

Denyutan menyakitkan tercipta di kepalanya. Naruto sampai menarik kuat rambutnya. Ringisan kesakitan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Kedua matanya menyipit saat merasakan geraman murka Kurama memenuhi kepalanya bersamaan dengan energi yang terasa sangat panas mendesak keluar dari tubuhnya. Tampaknya, Kurama juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Semua gerak-gerik Naruto tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha hendak menolong, sebelum ledakan chakra kemerahan melingkupi Naruto. Ia melompat mundur dengan segera. Postur tubuhnya memasang posisi bertarung jikalau situasi yang memaksanya untuk melakukannya.

"Kyuubi! Perasaan ini, sama seperti delapan belas tahun yang lalu! Ketika Kyuubi menyerang desa Konoha! Apakah dia dikendalikan lagi oleh seseorang?" Panik Minato. Kedua matanya membelalak saat itu juga, seperti mendapatkan sebuah kilasan akan memori masa lalu. "Apa Naruto baik-baik saja? Kushina dulu hampir sekarat saat Kyuubi dikeluarkan dari dirinya paska melahirkan!" jelasnya.

Hashirama mendengarkan ucapan Minato dengan seksama sebelum berseru dengan tiba-tiba, mengagetkan para audiens yang berada disana. "Tenang saja Yondaime, jika memang begitu adanya. Aku akan menahan Kyuubi menggunakan segel--"

Dehaman keras terdengar setelahnya, membuat Hashirama menghentikan ucapannya--mengerling pada seorang Uchiha yang bersurai hitam panjang, Itachi. Sebelah alisnya naik. Memasang raut wajah kebingungan kala melihat Shodaime yang memiliki sifat absurd, sangat tidak cocok untuk seorang dewa shinobi. Ini semua tidak seperti ekspetasi yang menganggap Hashirama adalah orang yang berwibawa dan tegas. Terlalu berbeda.

"Naruto masih dalam kontrol tubuhnya. Tenang saja. Hanya saja ia mendapatkan bantuan chakra yang sangat besar dari Kyuubi, sehingga Naruto tidak mampu mengontrolnya." jelas Itachi setelah menganalisis keadaan dengan seksama.

Pusaran kemerahan yang melingkupi Naruto dengan perlahan memudar. Hingga menampakan wujud sang gadis walaupun samar. Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah penghalang tak kasat mata ditabraknya. Apakah gadis itu sengaja memasang ini?

Naruto yang berada disana dengan perlahan bangkit dari posisinya. Kepala Naruto terasa sangat ringan, seperti akan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Namun, berbeda dengan pandangannya yang semakin terlihat jelas. Begitu pula dengan telinganya. Ia seperti dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas, bahkan hembusan angin yang ringan terdengar jelas olehnya.

Kedua alisnya menekuk dalam kala menyadari penglihatannya terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Naruto merabanya. Dan mendapati rambutnya lah yang berubah menjadi merah. Saat itu kedua matanya membola dengan sempurna.

"**_Bentuk transformasi terakhir dari Chakraku. Kitsune. Aku menjamin pertarungan akan kau menangi jika kau memakai mode ini, karena aku tak bisa membantu mu dalam mode rubah chakra. Aku bisa ditarik keluar, dan kau akan langsung mati._**"

Senyuman lemah terlukis di bibir merah darah sang gadis. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Manik biru safir yang kini telah berubah menjadi merah pekat menatap lurus sosok alien yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Tersenyum miring sembari menatap remeh ketiga sosok yang kini tengah membatu melihatnya.

Terkejut, _huh_?

Sebuah bola hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan tangannya, lalu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tongkat hitam panjang dengan ujung yang sangat tajam.

"kalian tidak akan lari, 'kan? "


	5. those who don't exist

Belum pernah ada hal yang dapat membuat suasana hati Momoshiki memburuk sebelumnya. Di beberapa pertarungan rendahan yang ia lakoni,ia selalu menang telak. Tentu saja, karena dirinya kuat. Lagi pula, bukankah semua anggota otsutsuki juga kuat?

Namun, kini. Momoshiki merasakan suasana hatinya cukup memburuk. Melawan dua mahluk rendahan yang menjengkelkan, namun juga kuat. Sama halnya seperti dirinya. Oh, apakah ia baru saja mengakui bahwa ada orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan dirinya?

Tampaknya begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, perempuan yang satu ini sama menjengkelkannya seperti Kaguya.

Momoshiki tidak pernah menyukai sosok perempuan karena kecerobohan dan ketamakkan yang dilakukan oleh anggota klannya tersebut. Jika bisa disebut dengan trauma. Mungkin bisa.

Karena traumanya terhadap perempuan, mungkin klan Otsutsuki akan punah. Jangan lupakan bahwa hanya beberapa anggota klan saja yang tersisa saat ini. Dan lagi, semuanya adalah laki-laki. Termasuk yang berada dibulan, untuk orang itu. Ia akan menemuinya nanti. Karena menurutnya, takdir telah tertulis dengan jelas di telapak tangannya. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka bahwa beberapa saat lagi akan ada sebuah pertarungan yang menyenangkan? Semuanya terlalu cepat.

Sebagai anggota inti klan Otsutsuki, Momoshiki ingin melihatnya di kursi terdepan. Menyaksikan bagaimana cinta yang membodohi Kaguya meracuni pemikiran dia yang berada dibulan hingga akhirnya semuanya berbalik dari takdir yang tertulis.

Semua itu akan ia lakukan ketika ia sudah memiliki kekuatan dari sosok perempuan didepannya ini.

Sudut bibir Momoshiki tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian. Ini adalah puncaknya. Dan ia harus memenangkannya. Mengerling pada bawahannya, Kinshiki. Lalu ia berujar dengan tenang. "Kau lihat disana, Kinshiki. Ada banyak pengganggu yang menghalangi pemandanganku."

Seakan mengerti dengan ucapannya, Kinshiki menunduk hormat pada Momoshiki. "Apa perlu hamba memusnahkan penghalang anda, Momoshiki-dono?" tanyanya.

"Ya, secepatnya." timpal Momoshiki.

Dan saat itu juga pengawalnya melesat ke arah berkumpulnya sosok manusia rendahan yang tampaknya baru saja dibangkitkan. Oh, lihatlah. Selain serakah, manusia juga merusak keseimbangan alam dengan jutsu yang mereka ciptakan seperti ini.

Kini, Momoshiki menaruh pusat perhatiannya pada sosok yang sedari tadi masih setia berada disampingnya. Kedua matanya menyipit. Kelihatan tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap mengendikan kedua bahunya.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut campur dalam pertempuran kali ini. Bolehkah aku hanya menyaksikan saja, senpai?"

Berdecih pelan. Momoshiki berjalan menjauhi Urashiki. Sosoknya adalah mata-mata yang paling berguna bagi klannya. Jadi, untuk kali ini. Anggap saja ia memberikan pertunjukan yang akan membuat Urashiki takjub.

Mulut sampah yang gemar mengomentari itu akan ia bungkam dengan kemenangan yang akan ia peroleh nanti. Dan juga kekuatan milik perempuan itu. Ia harus memilikinya. Tidak seharusnya mahluk rendahan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar seperti itu. Hanya ia yang boleh.

"Kalian tidak akan lari, 'kan?"

Tampaknya Momoshiki tidak dapat menahan geraman kesal ketika mendengan lontaran kalimat yang menyiratkan seolah dirinya penakut. Namun, saat menyadari situasi. Tubuhnya mematung. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai lebar.

"Kekuatan itu, harus ku miliki. Rubah."

Gelak tawa terdengar setelahnya. Sangat nyaring. Padahal keadaan sekitar masih bisa dikatakan riuh oleh desiran angin. Jujur saja, respon semacam ini seolah melukai harga dirinya. Apakah ucapannya lucu?

Ya, mungkin bagi Naruto begitu. Lagi pula ia hanya ingin mengetes kontrol emosi seorang Otsutsuki. Penyerangan secara verbal ternyata mampu memancing emosi sang alien. Naruto tersenyum miring sebagai respon atas keberhasilannya.

Tidak seperti Kaguya yang tetap menahan emosinya dulu. Momoshiki cenderung tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Mungkinkah ini perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan? Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto juga sama halnya seperti Momoshiki.

"Rubah ini adalah temanku! Jika kau ingin mengambilnya, maka langkahi dulu mayatku!" serunya sesaat sebelum menghilang bagai kilatan kemerahan.

Kesiagaan Momoshiki meningkat saat ia tidak menangkap keberadaan Naruto melalui penglihatannya. Refleks, byakukan diaktifkannya. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali bukanlah harapannya.

Sebuah tongkat hitam melaju ke arah Momoshiki--hanya untuk ditangkapnya. Pria itu mendesis sebal kala menyadari tongkat tersebut menyerap kekuatannya. Dengan cepat ia menghantamkannya ke permukaan tanah.

Kedua mata byakugannya yang masih aktif tersebut mendelik kesal. Ia mengenali energi yang terkandung didalam tongkat hitam tersebut. Gudoudama adalah senjata para Otsutsuki yang tercipta dari perpaduan chakra yin dan yang sang pengguna yang memiliki berbagai macam elemen dasar kekuatan. Lalu, mengapa pula dirinya yang berasal dari klan tersebut merasakan efek dari memegang tongkat tersebut?

Kepulan asap tiba-tiba meliputi tongkat hitam tersebut, bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang terulur dengan pola rumit aneh di telapak tangannya.

"Sekarang, Naruto!"

Kilatan merah kembali memenuhi indra penglihatan Momoshiki. Kali ini berdampingan dengan kilatan ungu. Kedua matanya membelalak saat menyadari posisinya; ia berada ditengah-tegah dua manusia rendahan, Naruto di sisi kanan dan Sasuke di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Kedua bahunya sudah dipegangi oleh tangan dari dua sosok sialan. Suara penyebutan segel terdengar memekik telinga setelahnya. Selanjutnya, suara gemuruh tanah bersamaan dengan terangkatnya tubuh Momoshiki ke Udara. Bongkahan tanah dengan tekstur padat langsung menghantam tubuh pria pucat tersebut. Hingga membentuk sebuah bulatan padat menyerupai bulan.

Kegiatan semacam ini sangatlah menguras tenaga, oleh karena itulah Naruto langsung kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkap pundaknya dari belakang.

Nafas sang gadis memburu, sebelah matanya menyipit dengan bibir yang membentuk cengiran khas yang sangat di senangi sang raven. Lengan atas Sasuke diremas sehingga membuat sang empu menaruh pusat perhatiannya pada Naruto. Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu saat ia melihat perubahan mencolok dari gadis disampingnya.

"Ini sangat melelahkan."

Sosok lain dari klan yang sama seperti Momoshiki nenyeringai. Kedua tangannya terangkat lalu menepuk-nepuk di udara. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia terlihat puas dengan pertunjukan yang diberikan oleh atasannya.

"Kekuatan yang menakjubkan. Tapi, apakah kalian yakin Momoshiki-senpai dapat dikalahkan dengan jutsu penyegel yang sama seperti Kaguya? Tingatan kekuatan mereka berada di level yang jauh berbeda. Tentu saja yang unggul adalah Momoshiki-senpai." ujarnya dengan seringaian.

Naruto mematung. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ucapan Urashiki tampaknya sedikit mengguncang keyakinan mereka terhadap Momoshiki yang berhasil mereka segel. Keduanya saling bertatapan, dari sorot mata masing-masing. Keduanya menyiratkan hal yang sama.

Ini belum berakhir.

Urashiki mendongak keatas--tepat pada bulatan tanah bertekstur padat. Ia meraih gagang pancing chakranya. Lalu memainkannya keudara. Senyuman mengejek tercipta di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan kalah dengan begitu mudah, Senpai." Teriaknya. "Kupikir sudah saatnya kau memberikan serangan penghabisan untuk mereka." lanjutnya.

Suara ledakan dari atas sana mengisi kekosongan di malam yang sunyi. Semua eksistensi tertuju pada pusat suara. Bongkahan tanah berjatuhan bak meteor yang menghujami permukaan bumi. Tanah tersebut berjatuhan di daerah sekitar termasuk dibentukan kawah bekas tanah tersebut terangkat.

Sosok pria berkulit pucat terlihat setelahnya. Momoshiki menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang kotor akibat terjebak didalam kubangan tanah.sorot matanya menunjukan kemurkaan yang teramat.

"Kalian akan ku musnahkan!"

oOo

Sepasang mata emerald yang disembunyikan oleh kelopak mata yang sedaritadi terpejam, dengan perlahan menunjukan keindahannya. Pandangan mata kosong yang pertama kali tersajikan. Disusul dengan kerjapan pelan setelahnya.

Sebuah benda tajam berwarna merah melaju tepat di depan wajahnya, dan menancap tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Kedua matanya langsung melebar, dan ia bangkit dari posisi saat itu juga. Namun, ia mengurungkannya saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa seperti kehilangan tenaga, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk bangkit.

Haruno Sakura menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah, lalu mengusapkannya di telapak tangan yang lain. Merapalkan sebuah jutsu pemanggil, tidak lama seekor siput penyembuh muncul dengan ukuran kecil. Summon yang dipanggilnya memiliki ukuran tubuh yang kecil, sama seperti kapasitas chakranya saat ini. Namun, ini semua sudah cukup untuk memulihkan keadaannya.

Sang siput langsung melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa dipinta terlebih dahulu. Seperti sudah mengetahui keadaan disekitar.

Kepala Sakura tiba-tiba berdenyut--membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan. Penyembuhan dari Katsuyu tampaknya tidak berjalan dengan cepat seperti yang diharapkan. Ingatan tentang chakranya yang ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya melintas di pikirannya.

Sakura tidak perlu menunggu sembuh sepenuhnya. Ia sudah beranjak dari posisinya dan mendapati satu rekannya yang lain tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sementara pemuda berkulit pucat berdiri tepat didepannya dengan sebilah pedang yang sudah disiapkan.

Apakah Sai menjaga mereka sedari tadi?

Perasaan gadis bersurai merah muda menjadi campur-aduk. Dengan ragu ia memanggil rekannya yang terjaga--hanya untuk di potong dengan sebuah perintah yang tampak mutlak.

"Kekuatanmu sudah pulih bukan? Sembuhkan Shikamaru, aku akan berjaga disini. Meskipun tidak ada bahaya untuk saat ini. Tapi aku masih mewaspadai dia yang masih diam menyaksikan pertarungan." Ujarnya kaku.

Pandangan sang pemuda masih berfokus pada Urashiki yang masih duduk bersimpuh diatas batuan. Sosoknya jelas-jelas mengabaikan mereka dan lebih memperhatikan sebuah pertarungan besar yang lebih menarik.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, ia merasakan kekuatannya sudah mulai berangsur membaik. Lalu ia menurunkan Katsuyu dari pundaknya. Dan meletakkannya diatas dada Shikamaru.

"Katsuyu-sama, tolong--"

"Baiklah Sakura-chan"

Matanya tidak sengaja melirik benda yang ternyata berupa kapak kemerahan. Belum pernah dilihatnya jenis senjata semacam ini, terlebih berwarna merah--apakah senjata ini milik Otsutsuki?

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui dengan pasti. Namun, perasaannya sama seperti ketika melihat kemunculan Kaguya.

Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Dan semuanya juga terasa sangat janggal.

Beberapa akar julur kayu keluar dari permukaan tanah, hingga menjulur tinggi. Seperti hendak menangkap sesuatu. Kedua matanya membola saat itu juga.

Sakura merangkulkan lengan shikamaru di pundaknya. Lalu mengambil jarak yang cukup aman dari pertempuran.

"Kenapa lama sekali." gumam Sakura.

Manik emeraldnya mengerling pada sang Nara. Ia mendapati gerakan kecil dari tubuh Shikamaru diikuti dengan terbukanya mata sang pemuda.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada bicara yang berbisik.

Sang Nara mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan kecil dari Sakura. "Seperti yang kau lihat, kita mungkin baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dengan keadaan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto. Semoga saja mereka tidak kenapa-napa."

Ledakan besar terjadi setelahnya. Api berkibar tinggi sekali, hingga membakar pepohonan yang berada disekitarnya. Lagi-lagi dahi Sakura mengernyit menyingkapi semua ini. Siapa yang sedang bertarung dengan sosok Otsutsuki yang ini?

Tampaknya yang bertempur di sana bukan Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Karena tidak ada chakra familiar yang dirasakan Sakura. Semuanya tampak asing, ia mengerjap. Salah satu chakra dari mereka mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok berbahaya pada saat perang satu tahun yang lalu.

Uchiha Madara.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Sakura untuk mengontrol rasa ketakutannya yang secara tiba-tiba memuncak. Dirinya tidak sekuat kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasa kekuatannya berada jauh di bawah mereka, seberapa keraspun usahanya untuk menyetarakan diri. Ia masih tertinggal jauh.

Bagaimana jika mereka diserang disaat keadaan yang seperti ini?

Keadaan yang melingkupnya membuat pikirannya berkecamuk, belum lagi dengan keadaannya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Sakura masih teringat saja. Disaat ia menghadapi Madara, dengan mudahnya pria itu menancapkan sebilah tongkat hitam yang tajam ke perutnya. Dan lagi, ada sebuah pelindung aneh yang menghalanginya untuk memberikan serangan pada Madara. Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan spesial seperti kedua temannya, yang dapat melihat ataupun merasakan penghalang tak kasat mata milik Madara.

Sakura hanyalah seorang kunoichi biasa, yang kebetulan berguru pada salah satu Sannin legendaris--Tsunade Senju. Hanya mewarisi ilmu medis dan Human Strength. Byakugou didahinya juga tidak dapat membantu banyak jika ia menggunakannya dalam pertarungan tunggal.

Memprediksi bahwa dua rekannya yang lain tidak akan mampu untuk menghadapi kekuatan sang Uchiha. Sakura hanya dapat menyusun formasi penyerangan dengan dua sahabatnya. Ia merasakan kekuatannya akan tertutupi dan berguna jika disandingkan dengan mereka.

Sai memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk menggunakan jutsu melukisnya. Sedangkan untuk Shikamaru, Sakura yakin posisi yang tempat untuknya adalah di bagian terbelakang formasi.Otak strategi tidak seharusnya turun langsung dalam peperangan.

Lihatlah, memikirkannya saja membuatnya meringis. Pemikiran yang payah untuk orang yang terkadang memiliki sikap bijaksana dalam menyingkapi berbagai hal yang merepotkan. Ternyata ia tidak cocok didalam bidang ini.

"Shodaime-Sama kelihatan sedikit kesulitan menghadapi mereka--apa perlu kita turun tangan? Sepertinya diperlukan, walaupun sebelumnya Sandaime telah melarang keras kita untuk ikut campur. Bagaimana ini?" Sai melontarkan kalimat yang membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening.

Sakura mengerjap, merasa disorientasi dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Dan lagi, kenapa Sai menyebutkan Shodaime--

"Ah, sudah dimulai rupanya. Hmm-mm kita harus kesana. Aku tidak sampai hati memperlakukan para kage yang dibangkitkan hanya untuk menjadi senjata, sementara kita hanya menyaksikan dari kejauhan. Tidak kah semua ini terasa tidak adil bagi mereka?" pikir Shikamaru.

Anggukan persetujuan dari Sai membuatnya menyeringai kecil, ia kemudian bangkit dengan perlahan. Katsuyu hilang menjadi kepulan asap setelahnya.

"Sasuke-kun telah membangkitkan mereka? Lalu bagaimana dengan Madara?" tanya Sakura. Raut wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan yang teramat. Namun juga ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan. Melihat reaksi gadis bersurai merah muda disampingnya yang tampaknya melupakan kesepakatan mereka sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan ulang dialog yang teramat panjang dari Sasuke. Itu sangat membuang waktu dan sangat merepotkan.

Hal yang sama juga dipikirkan oleh Sai. Senyuman palsu miliknya adalah sebuah topeng yang menutupi keinginan terdalamnya untuk mengumpat keras. Namun, saat ini semua itu tidak penting.

Sang ketua dari tim utusan Desa Konoha memberikan beberapa instruksi mengenai tindakan apa yang akan mereka ambil jika situasimendesak. Anggukan dari kedua rekannya menjadi penutup diskusi. Mereka melesat ke tiga arah yang berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya.

Sai sengaja mengambil posisi memantau situasi. Seperti yang direncanakan sebelumnya, ia harus mengirimkan situasi kepada rekannya yang lain. Sebelum bertindak lebih dalam.

Kedua matanya dipejamkan, radar pendeteksi chakra miliknya telah diaktifkan. Kedua alisnya menekuk dalam saat merasakan aura yang sangat menusuk ini--bahkan membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Nafasnya menderu oleh luapan ketakutannya. Sai belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Namun, yang pasti. Orang ini sangat berbahaya.

"Aura jahat ini, lebih pekat dari chakra Madara ketika menjadi jinchurikii juubi. Tapi, siapa?" gumamnya pelan.

Memikirkan kembali tentang Madara. Pria kuno itu jelas-jelas tengah bertarung melawan Otsutsuki bertubuh gempal. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika pemilik chakra ini adalah dirinya.

Kilatan petir membuat Sai mundur dari posisinya. Kesiagaannya meningkat ketika angin tiba-tiba berhembus sangat kencang dari arah pukul dua. Dan lagi, chakra yang menghambur di udara juga berasal dari sana--tangan kanannya merogoh gulungan kertas miliknya di perkamen ninjanya.

Sembari mengamati lebih teliti pergerakan dari sana. Mikrofon penghubungnya di aktifkan.

"Shikamaru, apakah kau mendengar perkataanku?" ujarnya dengan nada keras. Desiran angin yang terlalu kencang membuatnya mengumpat rendah. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar jawaban dari sang Nara, meskipun mereka saling terhubung.

Angin sialan.

Gulungan kertas dibentang kecil oleh Sai. Lalu, ia menuliskan informasi yang diperlukan. Nama jutsu disebutkan, tidak lama, tulisan tersebut bertransformasi menjadi seekor tikus.

Tugasnya sudah selesai. Kini, Sai berjalan berlawanan arus dengan angin yang berhembus kencang. Ia tidak peduli dengan kedua matanya yang kemasukan debu. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang menyuruhnya ke sana. Ia berfirasat temannya yang lain berada di sana.

Ketika ia melihat sebuah pertarungan dengan lebih jelas disana. Kedua matanya membelalak. Ini semua tidak seperti perkiraan yang sebelumnya, skala kekuatan yang mereka miliki jelas-jelas sangat berbeda jauh.

Masih dengan tekad yang kuat. Sai melangkah maju--meski tubuhnya seperti hendak tertiup oleh angin. Matanya menyipit kala ia merasakan chakra familiar yang terdapat di sana. Yang lama-kelamaan menjadi samar, nyaris hilang.

Apakah telah terjadi hal yang buruk pada rekannya?

Pemikiran tersebut dibenarkan dalam hati, kala ia menabrak sebuah penghalang tak kasat mata. Decakan rendah tidak dapat ditahannya. Sai masih memikirkan cara untuk masuk kedalam sana--setidaknya membantu rekannya.

Kepulan asap tercipta di sisi tubuhnya. Membuat Sai menoleh seketika. Shikamaru dan Sakura telah mendarat disebelahnya menggunakan shunshin.

Shikamaru yang menyadari kejanggalan yang ada bertanya pada Sai mengenai dirinya yang tidak memasuki area pertarungan. Ia menggeleng keras, lalu menjelaskan bahwa ada barrier tak kasat mata disini.

"Aku mungkin bisa merobohkan pelindung ini, kalau saja tidak sekuat buatan para kage terdahulu; pelindung empat arah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Anggukan dari kedua rekannya didapatkan Sakura.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita coba terlebih dahulu."

Kemudian, kedua pemuda tersebut mengambil langkah mundur ketika melihat sang gadis telah menyiapkan kepalan tangan yang tampaknya cukup untuk merobohkan pertahanan tersebut.

Teriakan melengking Sakura terdengar bersamaan dengan suara yang mirip seperti pecahan kaca diudara. Ia menyeringai puas saat melihat udara yang kini mulai menampakan suasana asli dari sekeliling mereka. Raut wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi ekspresi kosong.

Ia mengenali pelindung ilusi ini, karena sebelumnya juga ia dijebak oleh pelindung ilusi sialan yang sama. Terlebih penciptanya adalah Otsutsuki Urashiki...

Sakura menggertakkan rahangnya. Mengingat kembali ia yang dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh alien perusuh tersebut. Kemungkinan besar akan terdapat lebih dari satu anggota klan Otsutsuki.

Hanya satu orang saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melumpuhkan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kuatnya mereka jika kekuatannya digunakan secara serempak.

Tampaknya kematian tidak dapat di elakkan.

"Lagi?" Nada bicara Shikamaru yang terdengar letih membuat Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia mengerling pada dua rekannya yang berdiri kaku di sampingnya, terlebih dengan kedua mata terpaku pada lingkungan yang tertutup pelindung.

Sakura mengernyit, ia mengikuti arah pandang kedua rekannya. Kini, pandangan matanya tampak kosong.

Ternyata ia salah pada paradigma bahwa ini tidak akan merepotkan.

Pelindung tersebut juga memberikan ilusi terhadap orang yang melihatnya. Ini sama seperti jebakan pertama yang ia dapatkan. Bahkan ketika melihat kedalam sana, bisa ia lihat dengan jelas ketidak-berdayaan tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke; yang kini telah terduduk dengan tongkat hitam yang menancap tepat di setiap titik chakranya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih sanggup bertahan. Kondisi Naruto jauh dari kata baik. Bisa ia lihat dari sini teman pirangnya itu tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Kedua manik emerald miliknya memanas. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada dua rekannya. Ia melesat masuk kedalam pelindung, yang mana didalamnya berbentuk seperti kawah yang cukup dalam. Pasti pertarungan disini sangat mengerikan hingga memberikan dampak pada lingkungan sekitar seperti ini.

Sakura mendarat dengan sempurna. Kini ia memandang awas sosok pria pucat yang berdiri tidak jauh dari lokasi Naruto dan Sasuke. Pria itu memandang lurus dirinya. Fisik yang tampak aneh tersebut membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. Sepasang tanduk yang panjang, begitu pula dengan rambut putihnya yang menjuntai hingga pertengahan betis. Dan lagi, tanda apa pula yang ada di tubuhnya? Apakah itu semacam kekuatan mereka?

Otsutsuki adalah klan yang sangat misterius. Bahkan kekuatan setiap orangnya memiliki karakter tersendiri. Seharusnya, Sakura tidak perlu terkejut lagi melihat kekuatan Otsutsuki yang terbilang cukup aneh, namun sangat kuat. Mengingat ia pernah berkontribusi dalam penyerangan Kaguya bersama anggota tim tujuh.

Tapi, yang kali ini berbeda. Pancaran chakranya sangat berbeda dengan wanita Otsutsuki. Jika dibandingkan, mungkin pria dengan sebuah mata rinnegan emas inilah yang lebih unggul.

Ternyata sifat arogan setiap anggotanya muncul karena kekuatan mereka yang layak disebut seperti dewa. Tidak mengherankan. Ia sendiri mengakuinya, perbandingan kekuatan mereka yang terbilang cukup jauh, membuat Sakura sedikit bimbang akan keputusannya.

Shikamaru dan Sai tidak menyusul ia yang masuk kedalam area pertarungan. Sakura mendongak menatap bagian pelindung yang ia hancurkan tadi, namun yang dilihatnya adalah dinding hitam yang pekat. Apakah sekarang ini ia seperti seekor tikus yang masuk kedalam jebakan?

Otsutsuki sialan.

Sakura menggertakan rahangnya. Ia mulai berspekulasi tentang kegagalannya kali ini. Namun, alangkah lebih baiknya jika semua hal diawali oleh keoptimisan yang melekat erat pada sosok Naruto.

Benar, demi kedua temannya. Demi keselamatan dunia shinobi, ia harus berjuang hingga titik penghabisan disini. Tidak perduli dengan ia yang mati dalam pertarungan ini.

Sakura membentuk segel tangan sederhana. Titik byakugou didahinya bersinar, menandakan bahwa tanda tersebut bereaksi terhadap segel pembuka, tidak lama setelahnya, garis membentuk pola merambat keseluruh anggota tubuhnya. Pelepasan chakra yang cukup banyak membuat Sakura hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Ingatan mengenai hasil diskusi tim tujuh pada saat perang dunia shinobi keempat melintas dipikirannya; Ninjutsu yang tidak akan mempan pada orang yang memiliki rinnegan. Senjutsu yang mampu mengenai, namun ia tidak menguasainya. Dan Taijutsu adalah cara yang paling ampuh dalam menghadapi pengguna rinnegan.

Dari semua poin, hanya yang ketiga yang tampaknya dapat digunakan saat ini. Ia akan beruntung apabila lawan tidak menggunakan tongkat hitam penyerap chakra.

Sakura merogoh perkamen ninja miliknya. Meraih beberapa kunai dan shuriken, lalu melemparkannya dengan titik objek pada pria sialan yang saat ini tengan menyeringai kepadanya. Ia melesat saat itu juga, berlari dengan cepat, tanpa sadar telah menekankan chakra pada telapak kakinya. Retakan tanah terlihat jelas sepeninggalnya tapak kakinya.

Momoshiki menangkis semua lemparan senjata yang tertuju padanya dengan santai. Seolah tidak menganggap serius apabila benda rendahan itu melukai dirinya. Ataukah ia terlalu menganggap remeh semuanya hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang menyeramgnya dari belakang. Penyerangan secara diam-diam seperti ini membuat Momoshiki tidak dapat membentuk sebuah pertahanan diri hingga dirinya harus merelakan punggungnya terkena pukulan yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Ia terpental diudara, dan segera menyeimbangkan kembali posisi tubuhnya dengan menapakan satu tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk menghentikan ia yang hendak menubruk sebuah bongkahan batu yang cukup besar.

Tubuhnya terasa seperti remuk. Momoshiki yakin beberapa tulangnya patah, termasuk yang dipunggung. Sebagai orang yang memiliki kekuatan dewa, terlebih setelah ia mengonsumsi chakra bawahannya. Regenerasi tubuhnya meningkat dengan drastis. Kini ia tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

Bangkit dengan emosi yang menguasai tubuhnya. Momoshiki mengeluarkan tongkat hitam dari kedua mata rinnegan ditelapak tangannya, lalu menggenggam nya dengan erat.

"Seharusnya saat ini aku sudah selesai menyerap kekuatan di pirang. Tapi, kau datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lepas dari genggamanku. Manusia rendahan!" Teriakan Momoshiki yang teramat murka seolah memengaruhi keadaan sekitarnya. Permukaan tanah tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Bunyi gemuruh berasal dari dalam tanah membuatnya awas seketika.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat kala menatap tongkat hitam itu. Ketakutan akan pengalaman bertarung Sebelumnya telah mengajarinya tentang rasa sakit yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana kekuatannya terasa seperti terhisap ketika benda tersebut ditusukan ke perutnya oleh Uchiha Madara.

Seringaian tercetak dibibir sang gadis, meski peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Menatap pria alien tersebut dengan tatapan yang sedikit meremehkan.

Kemungkinan besar ia akan kalah disini. Namun pemikiran tersebut ia tepis. Melihat bagaimana sang pria masih belum beranjak dari posisinya, walaupun dari raut wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan yang teramat. Jarak ia dengan Momoshiki mungkin tidak lebih dari dua puluh meter.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa optimis. Dengan begitu, Sakura berlari mendekati kedua temannya dan mengabaikan sang pria alien yang kini tengah memakinya--ia tidak peduli. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ketika ia menapakkan kedua kakinya di depan kedua sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum getir. Naruto tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja, ia kehilangan kesadaran. Sasuke bersimpuh dengan sedua lututnya. Paha sang kelaki ditusuk dengan sengaja menggunakan tongkat hitam, menotok aliran chakra sehingga menyebabkan ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Sakura lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Urashiki yang masih setia mengamati mereka sedari tadi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menyerang. Namun, tetap saja ia harus waspada. Masih belum jelas bagaimana kekuatan pria tersebut. Bahkan sejauh penyelidikan yang Sasuke lakoni, pria tersebut belum pernah menunjukan kekuatan aslinya, selain alat tempur berbentuk gagang pancing yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun.

Berbicara mengenai klan Otsutsuki, pastinya anggota klan inti seperti Urashiki dan momoshiki memiliki kekuatan mata berupa rinnegan. Entah apa yang membuat Urashiki memilih untuk mengabdi menjadi bawahan Momoshiki, yang pasti, ia berbahaya.

Orang yang jenius cenderung mengamati lebih jauh sebuah pertarungan sebelum memutuskan untuk menjadi bala bantuan jika situasi yang sudah memungkinkan, atau jika sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai kekuatan lawan.

Kecurigaan Sasuke semakin terbukti ketika melihat sepasang mata byakugan yang telah diaktifkan memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Tentu saja disertai seringaian menjengkelkan.

Kini, Urashiki telah bangkit dari posisinya setelah sekian lama ia duduk manis disana. Alat tempurnya telah di pegangnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan decakan kesal ketika pria tersebut mengambang diudara.

Ini masalah besar.

Sasuke teramat paham mengenai ini semua. Urashiki ingin mendesak lawannya terlebih dahuku. Membuatnya lemah atau--

Oh tidak.

Ia mengerling pada sakura yang saat ini tengah berusaha keras membuat Naruto sadar kembali. Gadis pirang itu sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan pasokan chakranya. Terlebih, saat ini benda hitam sialan yang menusuk perutnya menyerap chakranya. Padahal klan Uzumaki memiliki pasokan chakra yang besar. Tak disangka penggunanya dapat melewati batas penggunaannya hingga kolaps. Dan lagi, Naruto merupakan seorang jinchurikii, bijū yang ada ditubuhnya tentu akan menyalurkan chakra kepada inangnya. Apakah masih kurang juga?

"Hentikan Ninjutsu medismu, Sakura. Selama ada tongkat hitam itu ditubuhnya. Pengobatanmu akan Sia-sia." Ujar Sasuke kaku.

Sakura sontak saja menghentikan pengobatannya dan kini kembali menoleh pada tempat Momoshiki berada. Dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. Masalah satu belum selesai, dan kini datang pula masalah yang lebih rumit.

"Momoshiki--"

Sret! Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda menusuk perutnya dalam sekali. Ia memuntahkan darah saat itu juga, tampaknya titik byakugou didahinya tidak dapat bekerja saat ini juga. Juluran pola hitam di kedua lengannya telah memudar, yang sepertinya telah terhisap oleh tongkat hitam ini.

Tubuhnya melemas hingga berat tubuhnya sendiripun tidak dapat ditahannya. Ia jatuh tersungkur dihadapan Naruto. Kesadarannya memudar, dengan susah payah ia berujar dengan lemah. Seperti berbisik pada sang gadis pirang.

"Naruto, selamatkan dunia shinobi--aku mohon."

Deg!

Gadis bersurai pirang mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan perlahan, hendak bangkit namun ia urungkan ketika ia merasakan sakit yang menjalar hampir keseluruh tubuhnya.

Ia mendesis pelan sebelum akhirnya penglihatannya kembali jernih. Kedua matanya membelalak. Perasaan marah tiba-tiba saja menguasai tubuhnya ketika melihat teman baiknya ini terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Geraman Kurama mengenai pertahanan tubuhnya pun ia abaikan.

Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto teralh sadar merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. meskipun keadaan ia sama saja seperti sang gadis. Tidak berdaya karena alien sialan menutupkan titik chakranya.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kerlingan didapatkannya, dengan sorot mata yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Air mata telah berlinang melalui sudut matanya. Sungguh, ia sungguh tidak tahan untuk merengkuh sang gadis saat ini.

Momoshiki melangkah melalui celah yang terdapat di antara ia dan Naruto. Tangan pucat sang pria meraih surai merah muda Sakura, menjambaknya hingga tubuh sang gadis seolah berdiri. Tangan kanan sang pria yang masih terdapat tongkat hitam diarahkan pada leher Sakura.

"Lemah. Kalian mahluk rendahan sangat lemah. Pertahanan kalian akan runtuh hanya dengan melihat orang yang berarti bagi kalian tersakiti--seperti ini." Dengan mudahnya Momoshiki melemparkan tubuh Sakura ke bebatuan besar yang berada di arah depan. Hingga suara debuman keras terdengar setelahnya.

Sasuke mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya walau saat ini ia sangat kesal dengan ucapan Momoshiki. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah terpancing emosinya. Kini rantai chakra telah keluar dari punggungnya dan menusuk kedalam tanah.

Tawa sang pria pucat semakin menjadi saat melihat rantai aneh yang keluar dari tubuh sang siluman rubah. Ia menjilati bibirnya lalu menyeringai. Dari semua orang yang pernah ia lawan, belum pernah ada yang seunik ini. Apakah ia tengah beruntung saat ini.

Rantai chakra tiba-tiba keluar dari permukaan tanah, tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto membuat kontrol rantainya ntuk melilit tubuh Momoshiki. Sang pria mendesis marah setelahnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman kala melihat Naruto. Masih sanggup berjuan meski keadaan sudah mendesaknya hingga hampir mati.

Deg! Sasuke merasakan mata kanannya berdenyut sakit sekali. Namun juga ia seperti melihat sesuatu gambar yang kelihatan samar, desakan serpihan memori melakui penglihatannya membuat matanya berpedar kemerahan dengan pola rumit, mangekyō sharingan. Dengan sudut mata yang telah mengeluarkan darah.

Sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih saat sebilah tongkat ditarik dari pahanya--tunggu. Sasuke langsung menoleh, kedua matanya melebar, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Well, kau datang tepat waktu. Madara."

Uchiha madara kini berdecih pelan sembari menarik tongkat-tongkat yang masih menancap ditubuhnya. Kedua mata sang mayat hidup berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air. _Rinnegan_. Setidaknya Sasuke merasa bersyukur karena memilih mantan tertua klan Uchiha untuk dibangkitkan. Kekuatannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Lagi pula, sosoknya ini merupakan salah satu pion yang membuat onar dalam masa perang dunia keempat satu tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke mendengus keras. Melihat seringaian yang tiba-tiba muncul di bibir Madara.

"Aku ingin menghajar sejenis mahluk sialan yang ikut serta menghancurkan rencana brilian yang telah lama ku susun. Sepertinya sangat menarik. Ah, andaikan saja aku punya _darah_ saat ini."


	6. Hokage strategy

Emosi yang tidak terkendali adalah salah satu hal yang harus dihindari, terlebih dalam pertarungan. Emosi hanya akan membutakan penglihatan tanpa perlu menyadari kenyataan yang ada.

Tinggal di dalam tubuh Naruto selama delapan belas tahun, seharusnya membuat Kurama mampu menghentikan emosi tak terkendali tersebut, terlebih selama ini ia lah yang memancing dan mengatur emosi inangnya.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Kemarahan kali ini murni bukan ulahnya. Bahkan sudah berulang kali ia hendak mengambil alih kesadaran tubuh Naruto, ia tetap tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Kurama hanya teringat akan peristiwa delapan belas tahun yang lalu, kembali terjadi.

Saat ia lepas kendali.

Dan saat itu, ia hampir membumi-ratakan Desa Konoha.

Yang ia khawatirkan bukan masalah ia yang lepas kendali. Karena, jika ia keluar dari tubuh inangnya pun ia tidak akan membuat kericuhan. Karena kali ini ia tidak ingin keluar dan menuntut kebebasan.

Selain memberikan dampak berupa kematian pada Wadahnya. Kemungkinan besar yang memang benar adanya, ia akan diserap oleh mahluk pucat yang paling ia benci setelah Madara-para Otsutsuki. Tentu saja Hagoromo dalam pengecualian.

Sebagian besar Chakranya mulai Tersedot keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan ia sangat paham. Saat ini, Naruto menggunakan Ckakra miliknya. Chakra gelapnya.

Kurama mendesis saat merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa melemah. Sebagian besar kekuatannya yang ditarik secara paksa membuatnya cukup lelah. Namun, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersadar. Karena ia tahu,

Naruto akan sangat berbahaya jika seperti ini.

Meskipun seandainya Naruto yang akan unggul seperti dua tahun yang lalu-ketika ia melawan bocah Uzumaki dengan mata Rinnegan 'titipan' Madara. Tetap saja pengguna Rinnegan yang kali ini tidak bisa diremehkan.

Rinnegan dikedua telapak tangan Momoshiki hanya akan membuat Naruto dalam bahaya. Dari yang sejauh ia analisis. Momoshiki mampu menyerap Ninjutsu dengan mudah melalui rinnegan ditelapak tangan kanannya. Lalu mengembalikan ; menyerang balik pemilik jutsu tersebut melalui telapak tangan kirinya, tentu dengan kekuatan dua kali lipat dari yang ia terima.

Ōtsutsuki memang tidak dapat diremehkan.

Kurama mendengus keras sembari memposisikan tubuhnya unyuk duduk. Dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup didepan dada, dengan posisi ini ia akan mengumpulkan chakra. Ia tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tetap terjaga tanpa memperoleh chakra tambahan.

Sementara diluar alam bawah sadar Naruto. Terlihat Uchiha Madara yang tengah menahan jengkel yang teramat. Melihat reinkarnasi Ashūra generasi baru yang sangat bodoh cukup membuat emosinya tersulut.

Bagaimana tidak, keadaan perempuan Uzumaki tersebut masih belum terlepas dari belenggu tusukan tongkat hitam. Dan kini ia malah mengeluarkan chakra kyūbi dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak-hanya untuk diserap oleh tongkat hitam. Dan membuat alien sialan tersebut menyeringai sembari mengepalkan kedua lengannya.

Tongkat tersebut terhubung pada pemiliknya, Madara sangat mengetahui hal itu. Karena setahun yang lalu, ia pun pernah menggunakannya untuk mematikan pergerakan tubuh lawannya ketika berperang. Dan tentu, dengan refleks ceroboh Naruto hanya akan memberikan keuntungan pada Momoshiki.

Reinkarnasi Ashūra memang selalu ceroboh, dan cenderung bodoh. Seperti halnya Hashirama. Namun kali ini, Madara mengakui bahwa yang kali ini berkali-kali lipat bodohnya. Tidak seperti reinkarnasi Indra yang bijak dalam bertindak, serta memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan pola pikirnya yang cenderung cerdas dan kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja Madara merasa bangga karena telah terlahir dengan Darah Uchiha di tubuhnya.

"Meskipun Naruto dalam mode serius, dia tetap saja Idiot."

Sasuke mewakili isi hati Madara. Pria tersebut hampir saja mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Namun, ia mengurungkannya, mengingat bagaimana tingginya harga diri seorang Uchiha. Ia tidak akan menodainya.

Kini, sepasang mata berpola riak air mengerling pada Uchiha terakhir. Yang dibalas tatap oleh Sasuke. Seolah memberikan sebuah ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Madara hendak membentuk segel tangan-namun, telah didahului oleh Hashirama, yang entah sejak kapan muncul di hadapannya. Madara berdecih setelahnya.

"Kau tidak mengetahui kunci segelnya. Cukup awasi situasi, dan biarkan aku yang melakukannya." tukas Hashirama.

Kerjapan mata adalah refleks dari benarnya ucapan teman lamanya. Madara mengakuinya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengentikan kekuatan tak terkendali kyūbi, ia selalu memanfaatkan rubah tersebut untuk menenuhi kekuatan tempurnya. _Well_, kecuali ia nekat mengontrol kyūbi nenggunakan sebuah genjutu yang ia tanam secara paksa melalui mata kereka yang saling terhubung.

Hashirama meringis menatap Madara, kemudian ia memerintahkan mantan pemimpin klan Uchiha tersebut supaya bersiaga-Mencabut tongkat hitam tersebut.

"Jangan memerintahkanku seenaknya, aku melakukan ini karena aku masih terikat dengan bocah Uchiha itu."

Hashirama tergelak sesaat, hingga kemudian ia kembali fokus dengan keadaan yang semakin rumit-menurutnya. Tangannya ditangkup di depan dada, kedua tangannya membentuk kunci segel. Senjutsū Mode telah diaktifkan. Bilur kehitaman tercetak jelas, melingkari kedua matanya. Ia merapalkan nama jutsu dengan keras. Bersamaan dengan itu. Juluran kayu mencuat dari dalam tanah, menuju kearah Naruto.

Juluran kayu tersebut membentuk kurungan seperti sarang burung, beberapa juluran kayu yang lainnya melilit kedua tangan dan kaki Naruto. Hashirama menghela nafas sejenak, lalu ia menapakkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan tanah yang dipijakinya. Satu juluran kayu yang berpedar kehijauan diujungnya membentuk sebuah telapak tangan, kayu tersebut diarahkan Hashirama untuk menyentuh dahi dari wadah Kyūbi. Teriakan Naruto menggelegar setelahnya. Bahkan ikut mempengaruhi arah mata angin. Ia sampai harus memberikan chakra pada telapak kakinya agar tidak terseret angin.

Kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Teknik ini adalah teknik penguncian aliran chakra rubah ekor sembilan, yang hanya dikuasai olehnya, mungkin lelaki yang menerima sel DNA nya juga bisa melakukannya, walaupun tidak se-efektif dirinya. Teknik yang sama ketika pertama kalinya Kyūbi mengamuk, yang sebelumnya ia segel dalam tubuh Mito Uzumaki, Istrinya.

Tingkat keras kepala mahluk tersebut tampaknya sudah mulai berkurang. Dan bocah Uzumaki ini adalah penyebab dari perubahan kepribadiannya. Hashirama bersyukur akan hal itu.

Madara langsung mencabut tongkat hitam di tubuh Naruto ketika ia merasakan ketiadaannya chakra negatif dari rubah tersebut.

Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat merasakan tongkat tersebut menghisap chakra miliknya dengan perlahan. Padahal ia memiliki rinnegan, seharusnya hal ini tidak akan berpengaruh padanya.

Keyakinannya tampak tercoreng saat ia menyaksikan kebenaran yang ada. Oleh karena itu, Madara langsung melempar tongkatnya ke sembarang arah. Ia tidak peduli jika tongkat itu nantinya akan mengenai yang lain.

Gerutuannya tidak dapat ditahan saat ia melihat lebih teliti tubuh bocah Uzumaki dihadapannya. Tongkat hitam yang menancap ia perkirakan memiliki jumlah yang lebih banyak dari Sasuke.

Kekuatan Kyūbi dan chakra melimpah anggota klan Uzumaki tampaknya membuat para keparat Otsutsuki itu sedikit kewalahan melawan Naruto, hingga mereka melakukan tindakan berupa pemotongan aliran chakra dengan tongkat seperti ini.

Jujur saja, hal semacam ini cenderung sia-sia. Karena tingkat regenerasi Naruto sangatlah cepat. Para Otsutsuki ternyata hanya sekumpulan orang sombong yang berkepala kosong.

"Bagaimana dengan teman Naruto yang disana?"

Yondaime mendarat disebelah Naruto, ia dengan sigap memeriksa keadaan putrinya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Sasuke mengerling singkat pada Minato. Lalu ia berujar dengan skeptis. "Mereka akan menolongnya. Saat ini mereka tengah menyusun strategi yang tepat saja."

Minato mengangguk paham. "Aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika Naruto kembali diambang kematian seperti satu tahun yang lalu—"

"—jangan berlebihan, dia hanya kelelahan, bukannya sekarat ataupun hampir mati." Sungut Madara. Sedari tadi ia merasa jengkel sendiri memperhatikan mimik wajah Yondaime yang begitu khawatir pada anaknya. Bukannya ia tidak paham mengenai perasaan si kuning. Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat.

Hashirama menghela napas pelan. Diliriknya Tobirama yang mengendap di belakang Momoshiki. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu. Baru kali ini ia menunjukan kecerobohannya dengan menyerang secara terang-terangan seperti ini.

Tidak ada rancangan strategi. Ia bergerak melalui nalurinya sendiri. dan ini sangat mengejutkan sekali.

Hingga suara Tobirama terdengar dalam benaknya. Ah, komunikasi semacam ini mengingatkannya pada klan Yamanaka.

"_Aku akan menyerangnya, sama seperti Madara saat itu, lagi pula aku hanyalah mayat hidup. Ini tidak akan membunuhku untuk yang kedua kalinya_."

Terdapat jeda hening cukup lama, sebelum Hashirama menjawabnya.

"Dia berbeda dengan Madara. Dia Ōtsutsuki, kemungkinan besar dapat menghentikan regenerasi tubuhmu."

"_Aku mengerti_."

Keuntungan menjadi ninja tipe sensor adalah dapat menotok chakra sendiri hingga titik penghabisan. Bahkan membuat lawan pun tidak akan menyadarinya. Tobirama bersyukur akan hal itu. Telapak tangan kirinya terjulur kedepan. Beberapa lembar kertas keluar dari permukaan tangannya, kertas yang terdapat huruf kanji rumit dipermukaannya. Sementara tengan kanannya ia letakkan didepan dada dengan membentuk segel tangan hewan.

Lembaran kertas tersebut menempel pada tubuh Momoshiki satu persatu, dimulai dari kakinya. Pergerakannya halus sekali. Bahkan Momoshiki tidak menyadarinya hingga kertas tersebut merambat ke tangannya. Dan saat itulah ia mendesis marah. Seperti halnya penguncian pergerakan tubuh. Rinnegan dikedua telapak tangannya telah ia aktifkan. Namun, tidak ada jutsu apapun yang dapat di hisapnya.

"Sialan!"

Tumpukan kertas tersebut sudah sampai batas leher Momoshiki, hingga kemudian telapak tangan Tobirama di letakkan pada pundak sang Ōtsutsuki. Ia bergumam rendah—"Kau tidak akan mati dengan semudah itu, tapi kau akan kehilangan sebagian besar tenaga pemulihan diri dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama." —sebelum meleburkan diri menjadi banyak lembaran kertas bertuliskan kanji rumit. Kertas tersebut langsung melekat pada tubuh Momoshiki, sampai tidak ada celah sama sekali.

Kanji di kertas tersebut menyala sangat terang sekali. Bersamaan dengan itu. Tubuh Momoshiki menjadi membesar. Kedua mata Hiruzen melebar. Ia langsung berseru dengan panik. "Semuanya! Menghindar dari Nidaime-sama!"

Dan ledakan besar pun terjadi setelahnya. Daerah cangkupan ledakannya cukup besar. Hiruzrn sendiri terkena dampaknya, walaupun sedikit. Lengannya juga terkena dampak ledakan. Namun dengan cepat langsung beregenerasi dengan kepingan kertas kecil yang membentuk lengan barunya.

Ia mengerling Minato yang masih sibuk memberikan sisa chakranya pada Naruto. Sementara Sasuke, pria itu masih betah berdiam diri disamping Ayah dan Anak itu. Ah, tidak. Sasuke menganalisis pertarungan dengan kedua matanya.

Kedua mata Hiruzen menyipit. Selagi menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Apa yang kau lihat?" ujarnya kemudian.

Sang Uchiha menoleh singkat padanya. Lalu berujar dengan rendah. "Sai dan Shikamaru. Mereka berhasil masuk."

"Apa para bijū tidak membantu proses penyembuhan Naruto?" Madara berdecak pelan. "Ada apa dengan semua ini."

"Lukanya cukup parah. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan mereka untuk membantunya. Lagi pula, dia sudah berjuang sedari tadi. Anggap saja kali ini kita lah yang berjuang."

Hashirama mengangguk setuju. "Pada zaman ku dulu, perempuan tidak dibenarkan untuk turun ke medan perang. Kecuali jika kekurangan pasukan. Tapi bocah ini... Aku tak habis pikir."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Target utamanya adalah bijū yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Mau tidak mau, ia juga harus terlibat dalam pertarungan kali ini." ia sedikit berjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara berisik yang cukup nyaring terdengar di telinga kanannya.

"Kau bisa mendengarkan suaraku, Sasuke?"

"Hn, bagaimana keadaan disana?"

Kali ini suara desiran angin yang berhembus kencang terdengar di seberang sana. Bahkan umpatan Shikamaru terdengar sangat besar. Sasuke menyimpulkan, saat ini tengah terjadi sesuatu.

"Akh, sial! Urashiki mengaktifkan rinnegan, dia kabur melalui pintu dimensi!"

Sasuke langsung memandang keseluruh daerah yang dilingkupi pelindung ilusi, yang isinya tidak lebih dari tanah dan banyak bongkahan batu, menyerupai bukit. Namun, sebuah batu yang tampak besar dari yang lainnya membuat Sasuke menaruh eksistensinya pada batu tersebut. Sedari tadi memang Urashiki hanya duduk disana—hanya untuk melihat pertarungan tanpa berinisiatif ikut campur ataupun menolong rekannya.

Alisnya bertaut kala mendengarkan Urashiki yang mengaktifkan rinnegan. Sejauh yang Sasuke ketahui, sosok tersebut tidak memiliki tanda-tanda jika memiliki kekuatan mata yang sama sepertinya. Di pertarungan pun Urashiki sering menggunakan mata byakugan.

Pikirannya sudah berkemelut membayangkan semua kekacauan yang tiada akhirnya seperti sekarang ini. Lalu, terungkap pula jenis kekuatan musuh yang mungkin berkali-kali lebih merepotkan dari Madara...

kesialan macam apa yang kali ini akan diterimanya kali ini?!

Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan. Lalu berujar dengan kaku. "Pastikan dia tidak muncul di kawasan ini dalam waktu dekat. Naruto belum sadarkan diri, keadaan akan semakin rumit jika dia tidak membantu—"

"Naruto telah sadar!"

Pekikan Yondaime membuat seluruh audiens menaruh perhatian pada Naruto yang kini tengah mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Keningnya mengernyit saat merasakan dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sebuah kilasan ingatan membuat Naruto sepenuhnya sadar. Kini raut wajah khawatir langsung menghiasi wajahnya yang masih pucat.

"Dimana Sakura-chan?"

Dan sifat semacam ini pula yang tidak Sasuke sukai dari si kuning idiot ini, selalu menghawatirkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri—yang bahkan hampir mati?! Julukan yang ia berikan pada Naruto memang benar adanya. Kata 'idiot' memang selalu berkaitan erat dengan Naruto.

"Dia aman... Shikamaru membawanya ikut serta kedalam tempat persembunyian mereka. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat ini." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto bangkit dengan perlahan dari posisinya. Ia sedikit timbung ketika berdiri tegak, Yondaime bahkan merasakan sudut matanya berkedut jengkel saat melihat putrinya yang memiliki sifat keras kepala—bahkan melebihi Kushina, istrinya.

Ia menahan pudak Naruto agar tetap berdiri tegak, seperti keinginan si empu. "Aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika anakku sampai harus berkorban disini." geram Minato.

Naruto menggeleng keras, lalu melepaskan kedua tangan ayahnya yang masih menahan pundaknya. "Aku bukan orang yang lemah, Ayah. Kau tahu itu dengan baik." lirih Naruto, meskipun begitu. Cengiran lebar tetap menghiasi bibirnya.

Minato jadi tertular senyuman anaknya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Well, putrinya mewarisi sebagian besar karakter Kushina, bahkan dalam berperilaku sekalipun. Ia hanya turut andil dalam memberian genetika saja. Padahal dulu, ketika Kushina sedang mengandung, ia berharap anaknya kelak akan mewarisi sifatnya. Namun, Kami-sama berkehendak lain. Meski begitu, ia tetap mensyukurinya.

Melihat kerjasama kelompok tujuh yang di naungi Kakashi membuat Minato terharu. Karakter ketiganya membuatnya ia mengingat ketiga muridnya dulu, sebelum insiden peperangan antara Kirigakure dan Konohagakure yang mengharuskan para genin yang baru mendapatkan pelatihan sebagai shinobi turun kemedan pertempuran...

Keningnya berkerut, berbicara tentang Kakashi, ia tidak melihat muridnya itu sejak tiga hari yang lalu—sejak ia pertama kali dibangkitkan. Ataukah ia sedang berada pertempuran di lain tempat?

Minato mengerling pada Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menanyakan tentang keberadaan Kakashi yang cukup janggal dengan semua yang terjadi disini. Namun apa yang didengarnya membuatnya merasa ... Takjub, seruak rasa bahagia menyusup ke hatinya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia.

"Tidak, Kakashi sendiri telah menjabat sebagai Hokage sejak satu tahun yang lalu—tepat setelah usainya perang dunia shinobi yang keempat. Dia mengutuskan kami berlima untuk menyelesaikan misi ini."

Sungguh Minato merasa sangat senang saat ini. Ia hendak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan—hanya untuk di interupsi oleh suara berat khas Nidaime. Pria itu menyerukan kalimat yang membuat seluruh audiens menegang.

"Biasanya penyegelan dengan metode seperti ini akan menunjukan tingkat keberhasilan yang cukup memuaskan, setidaknya delapan puluh persen. Tapi, ini semua tidak berlaku untuk para ōtsutsuki. Kekuatan mereka jelas-jelas berada jauh dari kita." Tobirama kemudian menatap lamat-lamat Naruto. Meskipun saat ini ia sungguh gatal untuk bertanya mengenai—tidak penting untuk saat ini menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. "Bagaimana cara kalian mengalahkan Kaguya?"

Yang ditanya malah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto kelihatan tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia ingat, sungguh, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang memiliki daya ingat yang tinggi. Tidak, Naruto sangat lemah dalam hal itu. Oleh karena itu ia berujar dengan alis yang bertaut. "Kami tidak mengalahkannya, Nidaime. Hagoromo--jiji hanya mengatakan bahwa Kaguya hanya dapat disegel, levelnya berada jauh diatasnya, begitulah katanya." ujarnya.

"Teknik penyegelan milik Nidaime sangat ampuh untuk orang yang cukup kuat. Dan lagi, segel bulan yang Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya tidak berdampak apapun pada Momoshiki. Kemungkinan untuk membunuh pula hampir mustahil." Keluh Hiruzen. Suara yang kelelahan tersebut mengingatkan Naruto ketika ia berbuat onar dulu, Hiruzen akan mengeluh tentang kenakalannya. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Tidak diketahui cara yang ampuh untuk menyegelnya, lagi pula—berdasarkan kekuatannya. Kaguya lebih unggul saat ini, mungkin karena dia memiliki Jūbi di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Momoshiki tidak memilikinya."

Kalimat yang diutarakan Naruto membuat orang-orang disana tercenung sejenak. Mereka memikirkan kebenaran yang ada, hingga pada titik ini. Sebuah harapan baru muncul. Tobirama mengerling pada Sasuke, yang sedari tadi terdiam memegang mata kanannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Penglihatan kami terhubung." Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "Itachi berhasil menyusup kedalam dimensi ruang waktu milik Urashiki. Dia... Menyalakan amaterasū disana. Hampir membakar keseluruhan ruang lingkup."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa sejak para Hokage terdahulu bertarung dengannya. Ia tidak melihat keberadaan Kakak Sasuke.

Itachi adalah orang jenius yang selalu memikirkan konsekuensi akibat tindakannya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu bertindak atas kemauannya, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi.

Lalu, perasaan ini... Mengapa ia merasakan sebuah kejanggalan disini?

Benar.

"Bagaimana dengan Momoshiki?" tanyanya khawatir.

"penyusunan tubuh mereka ketika terluka hampir mirip dengan Edo Tensei. Namun, regenerasinya lebih cepat. Penyusunannya pula juga berbeda. Chakra mereka membentuk molekul baru yang benbentuk sebuah susunan yang padat. Dengan tingkat penyembuhan mereka yang seperti itu pula mereka akan lebih cepat kelelahan—kehabisan chakra."

Dan, bukankah hal yang semacam ini seperti memberikan sebuah keuntungan bagi mereka semua? Dengan persediaan chakra yang berkurang, ditambah dengan penggunaan jutsu diluar batas toleran. Momoshiki mungkin dapat terkalahkan, dibandingkan dengan prediksi yang sebelumnya.

"Aku memiliki rencana."

Kepingan Mozaik terbentuk diudara. Lubang kehitaman mengisi celah yang terbuka lebar. Energi yang terpancar dari celah tersebut seolah menyedot masuk siapapun yang berada di jarak yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Lubang dimensi.

Namun, berbalik dengan energi yang terpancar, seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah putih keluar dari sana. Keadaannya sudah tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya, walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri pakaian yang dikenakan sudah jauh dari kata 'layak'.

Beberapa bagian tubuhnya menunjukan ketidaksempurnaan regenerasi tubuhnya. Hal ini dapat disimpulkan sekilas ketika melihat tanduknya yang sudah patah sebelah kiri. Dan terdapat retakan yang cukup parah di tanduk sebelah kanan. Segel kekuatannya telah memudar, tidak sehitam saat pertama kali ia mengaktifkannya. Telapak kaki yang memerah, seakan tidak dilapisi oleh kulit sama sekali.

Meskipun dengan keadaan yang cukup riskan. Momoshiki, masih berjaga dengan kedua tangan yang mengeluarkan tongkat hitam dengan ujung yang tajam. Sudut bibirnya terdapat memar dan darah kering. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, kedua mata byakugannya aktif dengan urat mata yang timbul sangat banyak di wajahnya. Bahkan, terdapat bekas darah yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Pengaktikfan teknik mata khas klan Hyūga yang berlebihan, baru kali ini para audiens disana menyaksikannya. Sampai berdarah seperti itu... Hal semacam ini akan dianggap wajar apabila mata Sharingan lah yang seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan mata khas klan Uchiha dapat diibaratkan semacam hubungan timbal balik. Walaupun lebih cenderung merugikan penggunanya.

Sebelum pintu dimensi hendak tertutup, seekor siluet hewan berwarna hitam keluar dengan kilatnya. Jangan lupakan api yang masih menyala disana. Tanpa ditebak pun mereka semua mengetahui summon siapa itu.

Milik Itachi Uchiha.

Momoshiki meraung marah. Seperti adanya dorongan gravitasi yang melingkupi dirinya. Bebatuan yang berada disampingnya terdorong hingga jarak yang cukup jauh. Membentuk sebuah kawah kecil. Pria itu kemudian menerbangkan diri, hingga tubuhnya benar-benar berada diudara. Tidak menapak bumi lagi.

Bilah tongkat hitam yang masih terhubung melalui rinnegan di telapak tangan kiri Momoshiki, semakin memanjang dengan bentuk yang tidak beraturan; setiap sisi memiliki cabang hingga jarak cangkupannya cukup lebar. Membentuk sebuah jaring. Tepak tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah pil kecil berwarna merah darah yang pekat. Lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Benar-benar menjijikan! Ruang dimensi milikku benar-benar rusak sekarang ini. Dan aku kecolongan dengan taktik murahan seperti ini." Suara Momoshiki yang memberat seolah mengapung diudara. Nada kebencian terdengar sangat jelas. "Kalian sangat membahayakan keseimbangan alam! Urashiki! Si bedebah itu takkan ku maafkan!"

"Matilah mahluk rendahan!"

**TBC**.

**AN**.

Hallo!

Hmm, baru kali ini aku nulis note dibagian akhir cerita kwkwk.

udah ah, intinya aku mau ngasih tahu sama reader-san.

Aku bakalan up lama setelah ini. mungkin kalau sempat ya, seperti biasa seminggu sekali, arau dua minggu atau kalau sempat lagi :') ff ini akan aku tamatin awal tahun nanti, yey!

btw, terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang udah Follow favorite Review cerita ini. aku senang loh bacanya kwkwkw.

sekian.

salam dari aink * 3


	7. End of struggle

Suara dentuman ledakan seolah menginvasi daerah lingkupan para shinobi yang berada di sana. Serangan bilah hitam Momoshiki yang berbentuk jaring memiliki daya serangan yang cukup tinggi. Jangkauan serangannya juga sangat luas.

Tobirama serta Minato tidak mampu untuk memindahkan orang yang tersisa dengan Shunshin no Jutsu. Entah karena sebagian besar kekuatannya telah tergunakan atau karena daerah pertempuran ini yang pada dasarnya merupakan daerah kekuasaan lawan, sehingga membuat persediaan Chakra mereka menipis.

Tapi jika memang benar begitu, mengapa Momoshiki tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang menyerap Chakra--setidaknya dia akan membentuk jaringan sel tubuh yang baru untuk meregenerasi luka yang diterimanya. Ataupun menggunakan Chakra hasil serapannya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan jutsunya.

Benar-benar kemampuan yang sulit untuk diuraikan maupun dianalisis. Dan Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan hal ini.

Jarak antara ia dan bilah jaring Momoshiki hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi. Sasuke lekas memindahkan dirinya dengan posisi batu yang cukup besar yang terdapat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Ia memindahkan diri selagi menarik perempuan Uzumaki itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

Mata rinnegan telah aktif dengan jumlah tomoe yang penuh. Perpindahannya ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat yang Momoshiki musnahkan dengan jaringnya. Sehingga mereka terkena serpihan dari ledakan.

Tekanan udara meningkat. Gravitasi seolah menarik mereka untuk terjerembab kebelakang. Debu yang ditimbulkan layaknya badai pasir juga mengganggu penglihatan.

Naruto dan Sasuke mampu bertahan dengan memusatkan seluruh chakranya pada bagian telapak kaki. Sedikit terhuyung, namun masih mampu berdiri setelahnya.

Perempuan Uzumaki itu membentuk segel tangan yang familiar. Tidak lama, muncul bola chakra berwarna jingga dengan ukuran yang cukup besar di telapak tangannya. Naruto kembali memasuki mode Kurama, detik itu pula tubuhnya dicelimuti oleh warna jingga dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang berwarna hitam.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke ikut serta membentuk segel rumit dengan kedua tangannya. Chakra berwarna ungu melingkupi tubuhnya, lama-kelamaan membentuk sebuah tubuh manusia raksasa dengan bentuk yang tidak sempurna.

Perputaran chakra di tepak tangan Naruto semakin kencang. Bentuknya berevolusi menjadi lebih besar tatkala jemari Sasuke menyentuh pundak Naruto. Ia menyalurkan chakranya juga-bersamaan dengan tanda kutukan dari Orochimaru yang kini menjalar ke permukaan lengan Naruto.

Beban di permukaannya semakin bertambah-dan Naruto sedikit kesulitan untuk menahannya. Ia mendesis sebal seraya menggerutu, "Ku pikir ini sudah cukup. Aku membuat rasengan dengan sage mode. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Kau hanya perlu melemparkannya pada mahluk sialan itu." dia mengerling pada Momoshiki yang kini tengah meluncurkan serangan kesembarang arah, "Tepat di kepalanya-regenerasi tubuhnya akan sangat kacau jika titik itu terkena serangan. Jika berhasil, kita akan menyegelnya-seperti Kaguya."

Naruto tampak tidak setuju dengan rencana Sasuke, dia menyela sembari menahan jutsu itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau lupa? Momoshiki tidak bisa disegel, paling tidak kau harus membuka sisi logis dari dirinya-"

"Yang kau hadapi saat ini bukanlah Obito yang sedang di manipulasi oleh Madara, Momoshiki sejak awalnya adalah mahluk berkekuatan dewa. Celotehanmu tentang kemanusiaan juga takkan didengarkan olehnya." potong Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya terjulur kedepan. Energi yang keluar tiba-tiba saja lebih dahsyat, dari dalam sini, Naruto mampu melihat bagaimana bentuk Susanoo yang sempurna-dengan senjata yang tiba-tiba tercipta di genggaman tangan mahluk humanoid itu.

"Pilihannya ada dua, membunuh atau menyegel. Jadi, lekaslah melemparkan serangan itu." lengan Susanoo berwarna ungu itu megangkut tubuh Naruto lalu membawanya keluar dari tubuh raksasanya.

Sebelum benar-benar meluncurkan serangannya, Naruto menoleh singkat padanya seraya berteriak, "Kau harus membuat Momoshiki terdesak dengan pedang mahluk ini, dengan begitu tingkat keberhasilan penyerangan ini akan memadai target!"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat seraya mengalirkan tanda kutukan ke seluruh bagian Susanoo miliknya, terkanan chakra sedikit ia tambahkan sehingga terbentuklah pedang ber-api yang berada di genggaman tangan Susanoo.

Nafasnya menderu kala kekuatan tubuhnya benar-benar terkuras. Dimensi sialan ini-tempat dimana si cecunguk Otsutsuki itu berkeliaran, telah menyerap chakranya sejak pertama kali pertarungan di lakukan. Sasuke mengumpat keras.

Dentingan benda tajam membuat Sasuke menaruh seluruh atensinya pada titik percikan api yang cukup besar yang berada tidak jauh di hadapannya.

Hanya untuk mendaratkan serangan saja Naruto tampak kesulitan. Sebab, rasengan membuat penggunanya harus bertarung dalam jarak dekat. Sementara itu, Momoshiki menyeringai seraya menjulurkan tangan kanan miliknya guna menyerap rasengan itu.

"Aku ini dewa, mahluk fana sepertimu takkan mampu membunuhku hanya dengan serangan yang menguntungkan ku seperti ini." bilah hitam lainnya muncul di punggung pria bersurai putih itu, menghalau rantai chakra yang sedari tadi mencoba melilit tubuhnya. "Naif, benar-benar naif." cibirnya.

Naruto menggertakkan rahangnya, menahan rasa emosi yang timbul begitu saja ketika mahluk dihadapannya kembali menghina manusia.

Menyebalkan, menyebalkan sekali.

Meski begitu rasa optimis selalu ia pertahankan kala memorinya menampilkan keberhasilan Naruto mengalahkan pengguna rinnegan; yang tidak lain adalah bidak dari Nagato, menggunakan chakra alam.

Sekuat apapun musuhnya, jika mereka menyerapnya tanpa menguasai kekuatan itu, pasti akan terpedaya juga.

Ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum melemparkan rasenggan berukuran sedang itu pada telapak tangan kanan Momoshiki, yang di sambut tawa bahagia sang empu.

"Bodoh sekali, tapi aku menyukai kebodohanmu."

Jutsunya telah di serap habis, rantai chakra Naruto ia kerahkan untuk menarik mundur dirinya. Kini, Naruto melihat Momoshiki dari bawah-tempat ia memijakkan kakinya, permukaan tanah yang tidak rata.

Raut wajah sedikit cemas ia perlihatkan kala Momoshiki belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap jutsu yang baru diserapnya. Mahluk itu tampak baik-baik saja dengan tangan kiri yang menjulur ke bawah, tepat dimana Naruto berdiri saat ini.

Momoshiki masih mampu mengambang di udara, apakah itu berarti ia baik-baik saja?

"Kekuatan Kyuubi memang sangat mengagumkan, aku menyukainya." sosoknya menyeringai di atas sana. Perputaran chakra mulai tercipta di telapak tangannya. "Aku akan mengembalikannya dengan kekuatan dua kali lipat dari yang kau keluarkan--arghh... Apa yang--"

Suara debuman cukup keras terdengar setelahnya. Momoshiki terjatuh di atas permukaan dengan kecepatan kilat. Rasa lega mulai mengisi rongga dada Naruto.

Rantai chakra ia arahkan guna mengibas kepulan debu yang melingkupi mahluk pucat itu. Bibirnya tidak dapat menahan seringaian, Naruto berjalan mendekati Momoshiki.

"Oh? Kalau tidak salah, kau baru saja mengatakan akan memberikan serangan dua kali lipat padaku." netranya bergulir pada tangan kanan sang pria, "Apa-apaan itu? Kau terlihat seperti sampah dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang sekarang ini."

Momoshiki menggeram murka, "Dasar mahluk rendahan! Bedebah tidak berguna! Kubunuh kau!" tangan kirinya yang mengepal mengeluarkan tiga butir pil berwana merah pekat, Momoshiki menyeringai bak setan. "Ku pastikan kau akan mati! Masa depan yang kulihat takkan ada jika kau musnah di dunia! Di dimensi milikku!"

Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di hadapan Momoshiki, Naruto memandang datar pria itu. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan dengan jari yang terkepal. Tidak lama, ujung rantai yang menyerupai tombak itu terlihat dari permukaan tanah, dan mendesak keluar--melilit kedua tangan, serta kaki Momoshiki.

Masih tetap bersikukuh untuk menahan tangan kirinya agar tidak tertarik, Momoshiki mendekatkan kepalanya pada permukaan tangannya yang terdapat pil. Naruto yang menyaksikan hal itu sontak menepis tangan pucat sang pria, sehingga pil tersebut terjatuh di sela-sela bebatuan yang memiliki rongga di setiap sisinya.

Meski begitu, Naruto mampu melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, dengan sage mode. Beberapa rantai chakra keluar dari punggungnya, dan langsung mengarah pada pil-pil itu. Memusnahkannya dengan begitu saja.

Tidak ada efek yang harus ia antisipasi meskipun kilatan listrik kecil terlihat pasca rantai chakra memusnahkan pil tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah sekarang! Mahluk rendahan!" urat-urat menonjol muncul di pelipis Momoshiki, Naruto menyaksikannya dalam diam. Memperhatikan bagaimana upaya pria itu melepaskan diri, dengan kondisi tubuh yang hampir menjadi batu sepenuhnya.

Bagi orang yang tidak menguasai chakra alam dengan elok, akan berakhir menjadi patung katak, seperti yang ada di gunung Myouboku pada saat itu. Dan kini Momoshiki menunjukkan tanda-tanda kegagapan tersebuh.

Naruto mengerjap.

Satu tahun yang lalu, tepat pada saat peperangan melawan Kaguya. Wanita itu tidak menunjukkan sikap ceroboh dengan menerima serangan chakra alam, seperti Momoshiki.

Perbedaan mereka mungkin dapat disimpulkan dengan Kaguya yang dulu sempat memakan buah dari pohon Shinju. Ah, dari segi kekuatan mereka jelas-jelas berbeda.

Jadi untuk apa pula ia menyamakan?

Naruto menggeleng pelan selagi memfokuskan atensinya pada pria Otsutsuki dihadapannya. "Tubuhmu membatu, kau pikir kau akan selamat begitu saja dengan menyerap chakra alam dalam jumlah yang banyak? Sekalipun kau mengaku sebagai dewa, tubuhmu itu menunjukkan kelemahannya. Kau tidak bisa mengelak dari hukum alam." ujar Naruto.

Momoshiki mendengkus, "Jangan meledekku, keparat!" kedua mata byakugannya aktif dengan urat-urat yang menonjol, sangat mengerikan sekali. "Di balik pelindung pekat ini, kami terkoneksi. Sekalipun aku gagal, kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Jiwa asali takkan bisa di bunuh."

Dia mendongak ke atas, tepat dimana chakra familiar akan muncul disini, membantu Naruto. "Teknik penyegelan yang berasal dari perpecahan kekuatan kami--klan Otsutsuki tidak akan mempan menahanku."

"Raga ini sudah tidak berguna. Benar--orang itu mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Sudah seharusnya aku mencari wadah baru." sebelah tanduk Momoshiki tiba-tiba patah. Pria itu mendesis, "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan mengingat kalian, hingga saat dimana sepasang mata birulah yang akan mengalahkan kalian, dengan kekuatanku."

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus sangat kencang, bersamaan dengan perpindahan secepat kilat Susanoo berwarna ungu. Naruto mendongak, menatap kibaran api berwarna ungu yang timbul di pedang raksasa yang tengah diarahkan ke bawah, tepat dimana Momoshiki berada.

"Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat! Kalian harus membayarnya dengan kehancuran era kejayaan shinobi kelak!"

Lidah Naruto mendadak kelu, pertanyaannya menyangkut di ujung lidahnya.

Apa maksud dari ucapan Momoshiki? Apakah dimasa depan kelak akan ada pertempuran yang melibatkan seluruh shinobi?

Gema suara Sasuke yang begitu kontras dengan aura mencekam kekuatan Susanoo menambah kesan seram. Dan Naruto berada di posisi terdepan, dimana ia melihat secara langsung teknik penyegelan yang pernah Sasuke ceritakan sebelumnya.

Teknik yang sama seperti Susanoo milik Itachi. Kemungkinan besar Sasuke menyalinnya menggunakan sharingan, seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kakashi dulu ketika menemukan jutsu kuat yang digunakan lawan bertarungnya.

Semacam terinspirasi, eh?

"Kita menang?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

Momoshiki adalah anggota inti klan Otsutsuki, memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan Kaguya. Rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal sekali bahwa mahluk seperti itu mengalah disaat-saat terakhir. Mengingat betapa keras kepalanya sosok tersebut.

Dia mengatakan bahwa raga miliknya sudah tidak berguna? Apa maksudnya? Apakah karena hal itu Momoshiki memilih mengalah?

Juga tentang Momoshiki yang menyerap rasengan dengan perputaran chakra alam--ini semua sangat tidak masuk akal. Seperti di sengaja.

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Naruto menoleh, Sasuke kini telah berada disampingnya. Menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis, "Kita menang." lirih pemuda itu.

Naruto terdiam, terpaku pada kenyataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Benar, secara teknis mereka lah yang menang. Tapi, bagaimana dengan ucapan Momoshiki?

"Dia mengatakan dirinya terhubung dengan Otsutsuki yang satunya." Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Apakah yang satunya juga sudah di kalahkan?" tanya perempuan itu.

Sasuke mengerjap, "Terakhir kali, ketika Shikamaru menghubungiku, dia mengatakan bahwa Urashiki kabur melalui pintu dimensi." Ujarnya ragu.

"Apa itu berarti Urashiki juga memiliki rinnegan?" Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto mengumpat kesal.

Dengan kepergian yang satunya, apakah kehendak dari Momoshiki juga telah diberitahukan kepada Urashiki?

Jika benar begitu, posisi Urashiki akan menjadi pemeran pengganti untuk menyerang Desa--gawat!

"Itachi telah menemukan mereka, ayo."

Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, mereka berjalan menjauhi batu yang memiliki bentuk sempurna daripada korban yang berada di gunung Myouboku.

Mengerling singkat kebelakang. Naruto kemudian berjalan dengan langkah cepat, mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke.

*

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke markas mereka, sekumpulan rumah yang tidak berpenghuni, mungkin kawasan perumahan ini sudah ditinggalkan sejak lama sekali, dilihat dari bentuk rumah-rumah yang tampak kuno. Jujur saja, Sasuke sedikit bergidik ketika pertama kali memasuki kawasan ini. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Sai yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Sasuke memberi tugas pada para edo-tensei--termasuk kakaknya untuk melacak keberadaan musuh disekitar markas. Mereka semua langsung melaksanakan perintah, termasuk sang Nidaime. walaupun ia berdecak keras sebelum bershunshin. Oh, Sasuke tampaknya melupakan Uchiha Madara. Sosok itu sekarang tengah bersantai di balkon, mayat hidup yang satu itu sudah lelah bertugas katanya. Ia menasehati Sasuke untuk memberi waktu istirahat padanya walaupun ia adalah seorang edo-tensei, ia masih bisa merasa lelah juga. Sasuke tidak mau tahu soal itu, ia langsung meninggalkan mantan pemimpin klan Uchiha tersebut.

Shikamaru dan Sai entah pergi kemana, Sasuke juga menyuruh mereka membawa Sakura bersama. Namun untuk lokasi mereka, ia hanya diberitahu bahwa mereka tidak akan tidur di markas untuk malam ini. Seolah memberikan kode bahwa ia dapat melaksanakannya _malam ini_.

Melepaskan jubah misinya, Sasuke memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang nampak bergetar. Gadis itu sedang menangis. Merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menolong orang yang pernah ia cintai ketika tubuhnya masih menjadi laki-laki.

Dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa saat ini. Temannya yang bersurai merah muda itu kini tidak sadarkan diri. Temannya yang mencintainya sampai saat ini telah kehilangan terlalu banyak chakra karena menolong gadis pirang di sampingnya.

Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun ketika sosok itu diambang kematian seperti ini, dirinya tidak merasakan sakit, sedih, marah ataupun jenis emosi lainnya. Ia hanya mengikhlaskan segalanya. Berharap ia bisa menyingkapi semua ini dengan dewasa setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang membuat hatinya merasakan kehancuran setelah menunggu terlalu lama. Sasuke tidak merasa semua yang ia lakukan kejahatan, dirinya memang tidak bisa membalas perasaan gadis itu padanya. Sakura terlalu baik untuknya yang terlalu buruk ini. Salahkah Sasuke jika dirinya mencintai rekannya yang lain?

Sosok yang telah menarik keluar dirinya dari jalan setapak kegelapan yang terasa sangat dingin dan sosok yang menjadi mentari kehidupannya, memberi warna sekaligus kehangatanpadanya. Sosok yang rela kehilangan sebelah lengannya hanya untuk menyadarkannya dari segala kesesatan yang ia lakukan dulu.

Sosok ini sangat berarti bagi Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto adalah mentari kehidupannya. Ia mencintai Naruto jauh sebelum gadis itu kehilangan pelindung fisiknya. Ia jatuh pada kepolosan dan kenaifan sahabat nya. Ia tidak gila kan, karena berkeinginan membangun kembali dua klan yang sudah punah bersama orang ini?

Meraih puncak kepala sang gadis, sasuke menariknya kedalam rengkuhannya. Memeluknya erat untuk menenangkan gadis ini. Ia tidak tahan melihat air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ia tidak suka melihat bibir penuh berwarna merah muda alami itu bergetar karena kesedihan. Sasuke ingin menarik kesedihan itu dan membuangnya, ia tidak ingin mataharinya kehilangan sinarnya. Sosok ini sudah sering tersakiti sedari dulu.

Gadis bersurai pirang ini membalas pelukannya erat. menumpahkan segala beban yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Naruto mendongak, manik saphirenya memerah. Begitu juga dengan hidung bangirnya yang sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Suke... Sakura-chan... Dia--" Ucapan gadis itu terpotong kala sang pemuda itu menabrakan bibirnya diatas bibir sang gadis yang sedari tadi meracaukan kesalahannya.

Bibir itu bergerak melumat bibir sang gadis. Sesekali menyesapnya. Menyalurkan segala kefrustasian sang pemuda terhadap sang gadis.

Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah sosok terkasihnya dengan kasar seolah menginginkan sesuatu keluar dari sana. Naruto menggerang tertahan, kedua tangannya kini telah menelusup ke surai pemuda raven. Meremasnya pelan kala merasakan isapan dibibirnya berubah menjadi gigitan kecil. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan kala bibir bawahnya digigit kasar oleh sang pemuda.

Lidah sang pemuda menesulup masuk kedalam mulut yang terbuka. Memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut gadis bersurai pirang. Menyesap lidah yang enggan bergulat di dalam. Uzumaki Naruto mendesah tertahan kala merasakan sepasang tangan meremas dadanya dengan ritme yang tidak menentu.

Gadis itu membelalak, memukul dada sang pemuda hingga tautan dibibir mereka terlepas. Meraup udara dengan rakus, Naruto melangkah mundur. Terlihat awas dengan Sasuke yang melangkah maju hingga punggung Naruto terasa menabrak dinding ruangan. Sial, ia merasa terpojokan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh kegelian, namun juga mendamba disaat yang bersamaan. kresinya sudah menuntut pelepasan sejak pertama kali ia mendaratkan sentuhan pada gadis didepannya ini. Ia akan tidak akan melepaskan gadis ini sebelum ia mendapatkan pelepasan yang hebat. Tidak sebelum ia merasa puas.

Naruto yang dilanda kepanikan. Berujar. "Apa-apaan kau ini, teme!"

Sasuke bershunsin ke sisi gadis itu dan menarik kedua tangannya kebelakang tubuh gadis itu, hingga suara krak terdengar oleh pendengarannya. Naruto mendesis kesakitan, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia menarik gadis Uzumaki tersebut dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang lusuh yang terdapat disana. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, setidaknya ia mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman untuk bercinta.

Dirogohnya kantung ninja yang menggantung di pinggangnya, mengambil kunai yang terlilit tali yang tebal lalu mengikat tangan sang gadis ke atas kepalanya dan menancapkan kunai tersebut ke dinding kamar dibalik kepala ranjang. Sasuke ingin melakukannya tanpa adanya penolakkan walaupun apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah sebuah pemaksaan, tapi tidak masalah, selama orang yang bercinta dengannya adalah Naruto...

Gadis ini sudah terlalu menguji pertahanan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Setidaknya malam ini juga ia harus mendapatkan jawaban dari bibir sang gadis.

Mengabaikan segala umpatan kasar Naruto padanya, Sasuke menurunkan celana pendek yang dikenakan Naruto dengan paksa--menyisakan celana dalam berwarna hitam berenda yang tampak cocok dikenakannya. Kedua kaki itu menendang-nendang udara. Menuntut untuk dilepaskan, namun sang pemuda lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. Ia membuka kancing kemeja misi yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Merasa kesulitan untuk membukanya karena ukuran kemeja tersebut sangat pas ditubuhnya. Sasuke menyentakannya dengan keras, sehingga kancing kemejanya pada bercopotan. Sasuke bahkan berkeinginan untuk merobek pakaian luar gadis ini. Namun niatan tersebut ia urungkan kala melihat pemandangan yang sangat erotis didepannya saat ini.

Diraihnya kunai didalam kantung ninjanya. Ia mengarahkan kunai pada pakaian yang menghalangi kegiatannya. Sasuke merobek pakaian tersebut tanpa ragu, hingga pada saat sentuhan terakhir. Sasuke tertegun melihat pemandangan polos dihadapannya.

Tubuh Naruto yang berwarna putih mengkilap oleh keringat. Sasuke melihat dada sintal yang dibalut dengan bra hitam yang senada dengan celana dalam, dada yang kelihatan naik turun menghirup rakus napasnya. Tampaknya bijuu di tubuh Naruto memberikan hormon yang bagus pada sang wadah. Sehingga memberikan lekuk tubuh yang sangat sempurna untuk seorang perempuan yang beranjak dewasa.

Pemandangan ini sangatlah erotis. Sasuke menyukai ekspresi sang gadis kala wajah itu menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat kelihatan ketika menatapnya. Pusat tubuhnya langsung berdenyut ngilu.

Ia mendesis pelan saat kaki Naruto secara tidak sengaja menyenggol kejantanannya yang masih terbalut dengan celana yang ia kenakan. Naruto menggerakkan kakinya dengan tidak terkontrol. Sasuke menangkap kedua kaki itu dengan mudah sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi sang gadis. Naruto tampak tidak terkesan, ia malah kelihatan sangat panik.

"Berengsek! Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Arghh! Pakaianku!"

Sang raven mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada rahang sang gadis, menurun hingga leher. Menggigit kecil kulit leher gadis Uzumaki lalu menyesapnya, keras. Sang empu tidak bisa menahan desahan kala merasakan titik sensitifnya tengah di stimulasi. Desahan keras yang keluar tepat di telinga sang pemuda membuatnya menyeringai kecil. Lalu mengulangi hisapan di tempat yang masih kosong layaknya kertas yang hendak diwarnai.

Meninggalkan banyak jejak kemerahan di leher sang gadis membuat Sasuke merasa bangga melihat karyanya. Kedua tangannya meraih punggung Naruto, melepaskan kaitan bra dibelakang sana. Sasuke melepaskan tali yang terpasang dipunggung gadisnya lalu tangannya yang lain menarik bra dari depan. Terpampanglah gudukan sintal yang menegang dengan puting merah muda yang sudah mengacung tegak. Naruto merasakan dinginnya udara malam menusuk hingga ke pori-pori kulitnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil

"Sasuke--dingin. Hentikan! Aku ingin berpakaian brengsek!" maki Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Ia merasa dilecehkan saat ini. Bagaimana pula Temannya yang ini mengetahui hal yang semacam ini?! Sasuke yang ia kenal tidak menyukai bersentuhan dengan perempuan, tapi kini...

Apakah Naruto salah menilai temannya? Kemungkinan besar memang begitu. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto merupakan orang yang sangat optimis dan selalu berpikiran positif.

Sasuke tentu saja mengabaikan permintaan Naruto. Mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya pada material sintal dihadapannya lalu meremasnya dengan keras. Membuat sang empu merintih kesakitan, namun juga diiringi oleh desahan. Suara sang gadis bagaikan lantunan musik yang indah. Sasuke menyukainya. Ia mendaratkan kecupan pada puncak dada sang gadis lalu melumat tonjolan yang mengeras tersebut. Menghisapnya dengan keras, seolah mengharapkan air susu keluar dari sana.

"Ahh, Sas... Nghh... Ber--berhenti... Ohh... ughh.."

Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Otaknya memaksanya untuk menghentikan semua ini, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sangat menikmati semua sentuhan kasar Sasuke. Udara dingin tampaknya tidak terasa lagi olehnya. Segalanya terasa sangat panas. Dan Naruto mendamba untuk bagian yang semakin intim. Kewanitaannya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Nafasnya menderu, kepalanya mendongak tinggi, dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat sekali. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat kala merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya beriringan dengan remasan di dadanya semakin agresif. Isapan di puncak dadanya sangat keras, Naruto mendesah keras kala merasakan gelora aneh menghampiri pusat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergelinjang hebat. Pandangannya memburam. Hingga ia merasakan kemaluannya berdenyut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa lega.

Naruto orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya. Hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dari Sasuke. Damn!

Bahunya kini merosot. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sisi lengannya yang terikat. Ia frustasi dengan tangan Sasuke yang saat ini masih menggerilya di tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan bibir sang Uchiha juga mengambil peran serta untuk membuatnya tersiksa.

Bibir penuh di atas sana masih meracaukan kata-kata tidak ramah lingkungan beriringan dengan desahan yang erotis. Naruto sexy dengan caranya sendiri. Sasuke meninggalkan bercak kemerahan sepanjang jejak jamahannya. Dan kini ia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pusar sang gadis, hingga turun ke bawah. Dengan cepat Sasuke merobek garmen yang menutupi area pribadi sang gadis. Dan melebarkan kaki yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat.

"Sas--hentikan, kumohon." Naruto memohon dengan suara seraknya yang membuat libido Sasuke semakin naik. Tidak ada perlawanan yang didapatkannya, Naruto seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Kaki jenjang Naruto dikangkangkan lebar. Sasuke tersenyum puas kala mendapati vagina merah muda sang gadis telah basah oleh cairan orgasme nya sendiri. Menundukan kepalanya, Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan ringan selagi menghirup aroma kewanitaan Naruto. Aroma yang benar-benar memabukkan!

Sasuke termenung sejenak, sepertinya ia tidak perlu pemanasan untuk memasukkan jarinya kedalam sana, ia ingin melakukannya dengan keadaan yang masih sangat rapat.

Ia mendaratkan kecupan sembelum melumat tonjolan kecil disana dengan rakus. Lidahnya di sodokan di lubang sang gadis--mencoba untuk menerobosnya walaupun mustahil. Naruto menggerang keras kala merasakan sesuatu yang kasar kini tengah mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam inti dirinya. Membuat pola lingkaran disana. Ia merasakannya kembali. Bagian sensitifnya dihisap dengan keras dan digigit-gigit kecil.

Nafasnya memburu. Kedua kakinya semakin ia lebarkan guna mempermudah tindakan yang dilakukan temannya ini pada inti tubuhnya. Bahunya bergetar, kepalanya menengadah dengan bibir yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan dengan lantang. Denyutan yang membuatnya merasa gila kini datang lagi. Semakin dekat. Naruto merasakan bagaimana pandangannya memburam. Pinggulnya dengan reflek ia naikkan. Menggerang puas kala mendapati pelepasan keduanya.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum puas dibawah sana. Ia menyesap habis cairan cinta sang gadis lalu meneguknya tanpa ragu. Mengusapkan bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia kemudian membuka seluruh pakaiannya, menyamakan keadaan dengan sang gadis yang kini terbaring dengan polos dihadapannya.

Naruto menatap horror pangkal paha Sasuke. Itu terlalu besar! Bahkan miliknya ketika ia masih menjadi laki-laki tidak sebesar itu. belum lagi bentuknya yang sudah mengacung tegak--sial! Naruto mengumpat. Keras.

Ereksinya sudah terlepas dari jeratan menyesakkan. Sasuke mengurut pelan kejantanannya hingga tegak dengan sempurna. Menaikan sebelah kaki sang gadis pada pundaknya. Sasuke merendahkan pinggulnya, menggesekan ujung kejantanannya pada permukaan kewanitaan Naruto dan membuatnya mendesah lirih.

"Ahh... Sasu-ke"

Manik hitam kelamnya melirik sang gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya nanar, sudut matanya mengeluarkan air membentuk danau kecil. Sasuke sedikit merasa iba. Namun ia tidak bisa menghentikannya, semua ini sudah sangat menyiksanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini! Akan kupotong tanganmu sekarang juga! Berengsek! " Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Sasuke menunduk ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh memotongnya jika aku sudah selesai melakukannya nanti" Dan dengan begitu Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto yang tampak bergetar. Menyesapnya keras. Guna meredam suara teriakan Naruto kala ia menghentakkan kejantanannya kedalam Kewanitaannya dalam satu hentakan. Sasuke merasakan cairan pekat mengalir dari daerah penyatuan mereka. Atau mungkinkah darah?

Darah tersebut mengalir hingga menyentuh paha Naruto. Menandakan ia kehilangan keperawanan. Dan Sasuke adalah orang pertama baginya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Teriakan tertahan Naruto menggema pada kamar itu, bersamaan dengan dengan isakan tertahan sang gadis. Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya, vagina Naruto benar-benar sangat sempit dan rapat, bahkan saat ini kejantanannya baru masuk sepertiganya saja. Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Sasuke menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah sang gadis yang kini merah padam. Bibir itu mengeluarkan ringisan kesakitan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat. Air mata kembali membasahi pipi sang gadis.

"Akhh... Sa-kit... Hentikan..."

Sialan! Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Menggeleng kecil. Ini bukan saat nya. Ia kembali menghentakkan diri dengan keras didalam sana. Hingga kini seluruh ukurannya tertanam semua. Teriakan feminim kembali menggema di dalam kamar. Namun yang kali ini terdengar lebih memprihatinkan. Nafas Sasuke sudah memburu sedari tadi. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan teriakan sang gadis--ah tidak, mungkin wanitanya. Kurama akan membantu penyembuhan luka fisiknya. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir bukan? Apa itu artinya ia boleh bermain dengan kasar?

Pemikiran tersebut membuatnya gila. Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan permulaan yang kasar dan brutal. Tidak perduli jika ini adalah pengalaman pertama Narutonya. Ia pun juga sama. Jadi ia hanya perlu menikmatinya saja. Benar.

Suara decitan ranjang mengiringi desahan sepasang insan yang kini tengah berbagi kehangatan. Laki-laki tersebut menggeram rendah tepat di telinga sang perempuan. Cekalan tangan Naruto memutih diatas sana. Kepalanya menengadah keatas, bibirnya terbuka kecil dengan lidah yang sedikit menjulur keluar, kedua matanya memejam dengan dahi yang mengerut dalam. Sasuke membuka ikatan tali tersebut dan langsung mengalungkan tangan Naruto ke lehernya.

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto yang sedang menahan rasa sakit. Berhenti sejenak. Ia meletakkan kaki sang Uzumaki yang satunya lagi kepundaknya. Lalu kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya dalam, membuat si pirang melengkungkan tubuhnya diiringi geraman rendahnya. Dada sintal Naruto bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia akan bertahan pada posisi ini, dengan begitu ia akan memberikan kepuasan pada Naruto, bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh... Sasu-Ohh.. Lebih dalam lagi!" seru Naruto dengan Nafas tersegal-segal.

"Kau mendapatkannya, rubah nakal" Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. Menyodok lubang sang wanita terkasihnya dengan sangat brutal.

Kembali mengklaim bibir wanitanya, Sasuke memaju-mundurkan pingulnya dengan gerakan kasar yang semakin intens. Nafas keduanya menderu, dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Beban yang mengumpul di perut bagian bawahnya seolah terangkat, meluruh melalui lelehan yang keluar dari liang kewanitaan yang masih digagahi. Tak selang berapa lama, gelombang yang sama menerpa Sasuke. Sodokan dalam dilakukan untuk terakhir kali. Pelepasan kuat yang dilalui Naruto membuat dinding-dinding kewanitaannya memijit milik Sasuke semakin kencang. Naruto merasakan bagaimana rahimnya terasa hangat dan sangat penuh.

Milik Sasuke mengosongkan isi di dalam sana, memenuhi Naruto yang juga telah mengeluarkan cairan kepuasan.

Napas mereka masih menderu. Tubuh diliputi peluh. Panas masih melingkupi. Aroma penyatuan menggantung di udara. Detak jantung masing-masing masih tak karuan. Sasuke menatap lurus sosok terkasihnya yang terbaring dibawah kukungannya.

Binar redup di mata Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Rahang Naruto ditangkup. Kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi, mata, hidung, dan bibirnya. Sudut mata Naruto yang berair diseka oleh Sasuke.

"Menikahlah dengan ku, Naruto. Jadilah istriku." ujarnya pelan. Manik hitam kelamnya menatap manik safir yang tampak keruh.

Naruto terhenyak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang merebut paksa kegadisannya barusan. Apa-apaan ini? Melamarnya setelah membobolnya? Jika situasinya berbeda Naruto akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun saat ini...

"Kau! Berengsek! Aku membencimu Uchiha sialan! Enyahlah kau!"

Naruto mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke yang kembali menimpanyanya dengan kedua siku sebagai tumpuan. Namun tampaknya, ia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Padangannya masih terpantri pada Naruto. Membuat yang ditatap sedikit merona.

Naruto bukan merona karena ia terpesona dengan tatapan sang raven.Ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuh mereka masih menyatu...

Seolah menyadari apa yang dirasakan Naruto, Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan berhenti menyetubuhimu hingga kau menerima lamaranku! Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau akan mati kelelahan karena kusetubuhi dua puluh empat jam nonstop!" Dan tampaknya pemuda itu tidak berbohong. Ia langsung memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya kembali dengan membabi-buta.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak mendapatkan serangan dadakan. Ia kembali mendesah dengan ritme yang keras.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada novel buatan Jiraiya, apa yang dilakukan suami istri--menyetujui permintaan Sasuke tampaknya mustahil, bagaimana ia harus melayaninya kedepannya--oh, saat ini saja ia sudah kelelahan.

Uchiha dan segala nafsunya memang merepotkan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto berujar dengan spontan. "AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI ISTRIMU SIALAN!"

"Aku tetap teguh pada pendirianku, Naru. Kau tidak bisa menolakku karena aku telah menyemburkan benihku pada rahimmu" Sasuke berujar dengan enteng. Gerakan dibawah sana semakin intens namun sangat kasar.

Naruto merintih kesakitan. Karena mendapatkan sodokan bertubi-tubi dibawah sana. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Dengan susah payah ia berujar.

"Kau! Benar-benar licik! Ahh... y-yah kau-ahh... A-aku... Akhh... Aku menerima lamaran mu! Sialan sasuke! HENTIKAN! AHH!"

Sasuke tentu saja tersenyum bahagia begitu mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari pemilik bibir merah muda penuh ini. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak menepati janjinya pada sosok terkasihnya ini, karena ia tetap menyetubuhinya juga meskipun sudah mendapat apa yang diinginkan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Sialan-nghh! Kau menipuku! Ahh, kutarik kembali semua kata-kataku!"

"Nikmati saja, usuratonkachi. Aku ingin membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha! Akan ku berikan banyak benihku pada rahimmu, hingga kita bisa membentuk banyak mini Uchiha, Naruto!"

"Damn! Berhentilah! Arghh sa-kit, hentikan!"

"Persetan! Kau tidak akan mati jika aku setubuhi!"

Tampaknya malam itu akan menjadi malam yang paling bersejarah bagi keduanya. Tidak, mungkin bagi sang pemuda, ia mendapatkan jackpot untuk malam ini.

Dan sepertinya sang pemuda melupakan seseorang yang masih berada dibalkon kamarnya.

*

Omake.

Uchiha Madara meneguk kasar salivanya. Di pijatnya kedua pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Padahal ia saat ini tidaklah lebih dari mayat hidup. Ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Intinya kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kedua mata tanpa binar kehidupannya mengerling kebelakang. Kamar sialan yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang sangat dipahaminya, disusul dengan suara jeritan dan suara desahan yang terdengar jelas hingga keluar kamar.

Sialan! Madara merutuki keinginannya untuk tinggal disini tanpa membantu yang lain. Padahal ia hanya ingin bersantai sejenak. Namun tampaknya tidak bisa karena suara laknat tersebut. Kedua pipinya merona walaupun samar.

Suara kaki mendarat terdengar dibelakangnya. Madara langsung membalikkan tubuh dengan kedua mata yang melotot seolah hendak memberitahu kepada mereka yang baru tiba. Para Kage terdahulu sudah tiba.

Tobirama mendelik sinis padanya. Apakah monyet tua itu berpikir bahwa dirinya melotot karena tidak suka? Ah, ia tidak peduli. Setidaknya ia hanya ingin memberitahu.

Madara tertawa kikuk lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia mengerling ke arah kamar yang kini senyap tidak ada suara. Mungkinkah mereka sudah tertidur?

"Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya musuh" Ujar Hashirama memecah keheningan.

"Begitu pula dengan ku" timpal Tobirama. Manik semerah darah itu masih menatap tidak suka dirinya.

Hiruzen dan Minato juga menimpali dengan kalimat yang sama. Tidak berapa lama kumpulan gagak datang dan membentuk perwujudan seorang Uchiha berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah. Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke memberikan salam hormat pada para hokage terdahulu dan juga mantan tertua klan Unchiha.

"Aku menemukan seseorang yang telah mengikuti kita memasuki kawasan ini. Namun saat aku ingin menyerangnya, ia langsung meledakkan diri. Aku berfirasat bahwa ia dikendalikan seseorang, karena tatapan matanya dan pergerakan tubuhnya yang kaku." Jelasnya. Ia mendapatkan pujian dari hokage terdahulu lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah.

"Mencari adikmu? Ah! Kupikir kita semua harus pergi dari sini. Karena, Sasuke sedang beristirahat" ujar Madara dengan kikuk.

Tobirama tampak tidak menyukai keputusannya, ia kemudian berujar dengan sengit. "kenapa pula kita harus pergi? Kita seharusnya bertemu dengannya untuk mendiskusikan--"

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan berhenti menyetubuhimu hingga kau menerima lamaranku! Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau akan mati kelelahan karena kusetubuhi dua puluh empat jam nonstop!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI ISTRIMU SIALAN!"

Tubuh keenam pria dewasa itu mematung. Madara tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Hei! Bocah itu merusak reputasi Uchiha dengan cara melamarnya yang sangat maenstream seperti itu!

Itachi tertegun, ia masih menerka siapa yang sedang dilamar adiknya itu dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Tidak bisakah adiknya itu melamar dengan cara yang romantis?

Suara feminim tersebut tampak familiar.

"Aku tetap teguh pada pendirianku, Naru. Kau tidak bisa menolakku karena aku telah menyemburkan benihku pada rahimmu"

"Kau! Benar-benar licik! Ahh... y-yah kau-ahh... A-aku... Ahh.. Aku menerima lamaran mu! Sialan sasuke! HENTIKAN! AHH!"

Naruto?! Batin mereka bersamaan.

Duo senju menepuk dahinya dengan kompak, mereka melupakan sifat Uchiha yang pemaksa seperti ini.

Hiruzen mengeluarkan Butiran-butiran kertas kecil dari hidungnya. Ia langsung kolaps saat itu juga. Jika dia masih hidup tentu saja yang keluar adalah darah segar.

Minato terdiam dengan aura mengintimidasi. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Sialan-nghh! Kau menipuku! Ahh, kutarik kembali semua kata-kataku!"

"Nikmati saja, usuratonkachi. Aku ingin membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha! Akan ku berikan banyak benihku pada rahimmu, hingga kita bisa membentuk banyak mini Uchiha, Naruto!"

"Damn! Berhentilah! Arghh sa-kit, hentikan"

"Persetan! Kau tidak akan mati jika aku setubuhi!"

Astaga! Ingin rasanya mereka semua menguburkan wajah mereka ke tanah kecuali Itachi dan Minato.

Itachi jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membantai klan Uchiha.

Sementara Minato sudah menangis pundung sembari meneriakkan kata. "Anakku!"

"Lagi, kau merasakannya, Naru? Damn! Milikmu menghapit kuat milikku! Aku akan mengeluarkannya lagi didalam!"

"--sakit, Sasuke."

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan penderitaan ku selama ini!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Dasar bereng--ugh. Aku-aku merasakan chakra mereka di diluar sana. Mereka sudah berkumpul!"

"Biarkan saja mereka diluar. Apa kau mau membawa mereka kedalam untuk melihat bagaimana gaya kita bercinta--seperti ini!"

"akhh.. Jangan disana lagi! Sasuke!"

"Ayah! Tolong aku!"

Apa benar adiknya sudah dewasa? Itachi tidak mempercayainya kecuali ia mendengarnya sendiri disini. Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Astaga! Ia sangat malu.

Para Hokage plus Madara langsung tersedak ludah sendiri, apa-apaan maksud si bocah Uchiha ingin menjadikan mereka penonton?!

Tobirama saat ini tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik kerah seragam Hokage yang dikenakan Minato saat ini. Ayah Naruto tampaknya terkecoh untuk datang karena sang anak meneriakkan sosoknya. Ia berjanji ketika sang Uchiha terakhir menemui mereka nanti ia akan meninjunya.

* * *


End file.
